The Alexander Chronicles Year 3 The Mystery Of The Prisoner Black
by the22thdoctor
Summary: Alex is back for another year at Hogwarts; this time the peace is threatened by the escaped prisoner from Azkaban who want to kill Harry Potter. Alex also to deal with creatures that leaves you with your worst memories, secrets that will change his life forever. After this year nothing will ever be the same agian for our young hero.
1. Chapter 1: summer days

The Alexander Chronicles Year 3; The Mystery Of The Prisoner Black

Chapter 1; summer days

I don´t own Harry Potter, now that the formal stuff is over please enjoy.

...

Alex´s point of view

Alex was not an ordinary boy; sure, he seemed to a normal "just reached thirteen" year old boy to the untrained eye, with dark brown hair, grey eyes, maybe a bit short for his age. However, Alex was far from normal, his room were full of strange books, quills, parchments, cauldrons, a wood stick and pictures of Alex and his friends. The last part may seemed like a normal thing to have, but in instead of staying still; the persons in the pictures moved. The reason for all this was that Alex wasn´t a normal boy far from it, he was a wizard, even for the wizards he was special he was one of the only living heir to Salazar Slytherin who could speak parseltongue, it sadly also meant that Alex was related to Lord Voldemort. The fact that Alex was related to Slytherin was only know to him, his close family and his headmaster Professor Dumbledore.

Alex had had a busy summer; his teachers at his magic school Hogwarts had given him a lot of essays for the summer. Luckily, he had gotten all of them done already, with a few free days occasionally, so he could soon enjoy his summer, and he had even finished the History of magic essay, for Alex that was the most boring subject at Hogwarts, with the most boring teacher ever. He was also been schooled in pure-blood etiquette by his grandfather, the good thing about that was at least his grandfather didn´t think they were better due to their blood status, which made the lessons quit amusing.

It was about nine in the afternoon; Alex was sitting alone in his room, adding finishing touches on the history essay.

"How are my favourite nephew?" sounded a voice from the door. Alex looked up and smiled there in the door stood a medium high man, with dark brown hair, smiling brown eyes, in a dark blue suit. It was Alex favourite uncle; Tony.

"Uncle Tony!" Alex said as he ran over and hugged his uncle, "I am fine just finishing this boring History essay."

"Yes I remember Professor Binns being more effective then Sleeping Draught."

Alex smiled, then he notice the Daily Prophet in his uncle´s hands, on the front page was there a picture of a man with black shoulder length hair, a mustache, in prison robes, and was screaming and moving violently. "Who is that?"

Tony starred at the paper before answering, "Oh that is Sirius Black, he have escaped Azkaban:"

"Wait aren't Azkaban supposed to be unescapable?"

"Yes that is what makes the whole thing problematic, he his first one who have done it. Here you could read about it if you want." Tony said as he handed his nephew the Prophet.

After a few minutes of reading Alex looked up, "So does anybody know why he escaped?" He asked bit chocked about what he had learned so this Black person had killed thirteen people with one curse.

"No, it be one of the thing he will be forced to answer after the dementors bring him in. Black will have trouble stopping those creatures. "

"Hey Uncle Tony is there a way to stop them. I mean they sound very unfriendly?"

Alex´s uncle looked at him with and raised eyebrow. "They are Alex. They are the worst; the dementors freed on happy memories leaving only the bad, most of the prisoners go insane after a while. I hope you never have to encounter those foul creatures, but on case, you do meet them, yes, there is one way. It is called the patronus charm, if it works it produce a small shied or a mist that either blocks or drive the dementors away. However this spell is very difficult to master."

"Why?"

"In order to produce a strong patronus, you need, besides saying the incarnation (expectrum patronum), a truly happy memory, one that fills you with joy. If the memory is powerful enough, it because corporal. You also need to have a bit of power in you, especially if you want a corporal."

"But you need a wand to do it right?"

"Yes, of course you do."

Alex nodded, as his uncle shoot his theory down about Black has used the patronus charm to escape, "Hey Uncle Tony can you do a corporal patronus?"

Tony smiled "Well of course I do, it will always be easier to produce the charm without the presence of the dementors, want to see?"

Alex nodded eager too see some advance magic. Tony took out is wand, cleared his throat and said, "Expectrum patronum", out of his wand came a silvery mist the formed in to a panther.

"Showing of again Anthony?" said a voice, as the panther faded away. It was Alex´s grandfather Fredric Ambrosius.

"Just showing the boy some useful magic father."

Fredric laughed, "Yes I know, hope you listen to your uncle Alexander, he is the best in the family to produce a patronus."

Alex nodded as his grandfather continued, "I actually wanted to talk to Alexander. I have found some more information on our ancestors."

"Really what news grandfather?" Alex as he invited his uncle and grandfather to his room.

"Well as you know Salazar Slytherin had two sons Bellus and Seleucus. Now history tells us that Seleucus strongly disagreed on his father´s views, and he suffered for that. Even his brother who Seleucus first was on good terms with, started to hate him. Eventually Seleucus chose to leave his family, when his mother died of dragon pops. Gordric Gryffindor who was old friend Salazar decided to help the young Seleucus to get a new home and even thought him all he knew. Not long after Seleucus had left Salazar died too."

"So Seleucus were taught both Slytherin and Gryffindor views and skills?"

Frederic nodded and smiled, "Yes I image he was a lot like you. Now as you know he married a half-blood and started his own family. The gift of talking to Snakes was eventually lost."

"But , it still doesn´t explain why I have the gift of parseltongue. I mean why me?"

"Well Alex," his uncle began, "you how in the old fairy tales the hero were given a gift, maybe that is why."

Alex nodded a bit disappointed, "I not a hero Uncle, I am just nobody."

"A hero doesn´t mean to be the one who saves the world, a hero is one who do good things for others, you are a hero, and a great wizard Alex. Don´t ever tell me otherwise." Tony said.

"Yeah Alexander you are a hero in here" Alex´s grandfather pointed at his heart, causing Alex to smile.

"Thanks it really means a lot."

They were silent for a while, "Well I don´t know about you but I could use a good cup of tea" Frederic said, causing Alex and Tony to laugh as they followed the old man to the kitchen, where Alex´s mother Cyrina already was sitting, when she saw them she order Pixy to fetch some tea. Just as Pixy had brought the tea over, there was a knock on the door.

"Alex will you get that."

Alex nodded and walked over to the door. As he opened it, he was surprised to see a nervous smiling Harry Potter. He was standing there with his trunk standing next to him, and Alex could see Hedwig on a tree behind him. "Harry? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I kind of get in to trouble, and you said if I needed a place, I could come to you. So can I come in?"

Alex nodded, "Yes of course." he said stepping aside so Harry could get in. "What kind of trouble are you in?"

Before Harry could answer Cyrina appeared behind Alex, "Who is it dear?" She paused as he noticed Harry, "Oh Harry come inside. Pixy" with a pop the little house elf appeared.

"You called mistress."

"Yes Pixy, please take Harry´s trunk to one of the guestroom. The one Next to Alexander´s"

As Pixy diapered Harry walked shyly into the house, looking around.

"So Harry, we were just having tea, would you like to join us?" Cyrina asked.

"Yes thank you Mrs. Bonteri"

As Harry stepped in to kitchen, he was met by Alex´s uncle and grandfather.

"Oh Harry this my Uncle Tony – and this is my grandfather." Alex said pointing at his uncle and grandfather respectively. "And this my friend Harry Potter." He finish pointing at Harry with is thumb.

Both Tony and Frederic went up to shake Harry´s hand and welcoming him the house.

"So you mentioned you had gotten in to trouble Harry?" Alex said quietly.

"Trouble, what kind of trouble?" Tony asked.

"Uh well I kind of uh maybe I shouldn't have come. I don´t want to get you in to trouble"

"Nonsense Harry, tell us so we can help." Cyrina said.

"Well I" but before Harry could say more, the fireplace roared op, and a voice was sounded, "Hallo is anybody home?"

"I get it" Alex´s grandfather said as he got up and walked into the living room, "Cornelius what can I do for you?"

"Frederic, I am looking for Mr. Potter, he is at your daughter´s house right?" The minister's voice sounded, Alex noticed that Harry paled, what had he done.

"Indeed he is minister, please come."

Another roar was heard from the fireplace, and moments later the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge entered, his pinstriped suit, scarlet tie, black clock and green bowler. "Good evening Mr. Ambrosius, Mr Bonteri, Mr Potter," he said to Tony, Alex and Harry, before walking up to Cyrina, "Cyrina, hope I not intruding in your lovely home."

"Not at all minister, can I offer you anything; tea, butterbear, or maybe fire whisky?"

"Just tea thank you," the minister said with a smile, "would you mind having it sent to the sitting room."

Cyrina nodded, "Yes of course Cornelius", she said to before saying the same to one of the family other house elves Mix.

"Good then boys if you will," the minister said, and Harry and Alex began to follow.

"Alexander, this is Harry´s bussenius" Cyrina said sternly stopping her son.

"Oh it is okay he is there Cyrina." The minister said, causing Cyrina to nod at Alex.

Alex and Harry followed the Minister into the sitting room. "Sit down, Harry, Alexander," said Fudge, indicating a chairs by the fire.

Harry and Alex sat down. Once again, Alex looked over to Harry. He looked nervous and afraid, and it made Alex wonder how bad of the trouble Harry was in, surly it couldn´t be that bad then again the minister was here. Fudge took off his cloak and tossed it aside, then hitched up the trousers of his pinstriped suit and sat down opposite Harry and Alex.

"I am Cornelius Fudge, Harry. The Minister of Magic." The Minister told them.

Alex already knew this, of course; he had seen Fudge once before, as he had been the one who had witnessed Hermione's petrifying last year.

Just as the minister was about to continue Mix arrived with the tea and some crumpets.

Well, Harry," said Fudge, pouring out tea, "you've had us all in a right flap, I don't mind telling you. Running away from your aunt and uncle's house like that! I'd started to think… but you're safe, and that's what matters." Alex looked at the minister, all this because Harry had ran away, not that Alex didn´t understood his friend, actually, he didn´t understood why Harry hadn´t ran away sooner. The minister´s concern must be related to Black´s escape.

Fudge buttered himself a crumpet and push the plate towards Alex and Harry who still was shaking with nerves.

"Eat, Harry you look staving. Now where was I, Yes, you will be pleased that we have dealt with the unfortunate blowing-up of you oh aunt? Miss Marjorie Dursley."

Alex nearly chocked on the crumpet he had taken, Harry had blown his aunt up. Wow that was intense, as Alex noticed that Fudge was looking at him, he muttered a small "Sorry."

"Yes, as I was saying two members of the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad were dispatched to Privet Drive, and after some auguring her brother" Fudge paused clearly his people had told him about Harry´s uncle, "they managed they to puncture her and remove her memory of the incident. She won´t remember a thing. So now harm done".

Fudge smiled at Harry and Alex over the rim of his teacup, rather like an uncle surveying favorite nephews. Alex look from Fudge to Harry, who had opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out so he closed it again.

"Ah, you're worrying about the reaction of your aunt and uncle?" said Fudge. "Well, I won't deny that they are extremely angry, Harry, but they are prepared to take you back next summer as long as you stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas and Easter holidays."

Harry finally regained his voice "I always stay at Hogwarts during Christmas and Easter, I don´t even want to return to them at the summer ever again." he said hardly.

Alex looked at his friend with concern in his eyes, Harry had always been a private person therefor Alex never knew much of Harry´s home life. He had tried talking to Harry about sometimes, but he had always told him not to worry, but Alex knew there much more then Harry had told.

"Now, now, I'm sure you'll feel differently once you've calmed down," said Fudge in a worried tone. "They are your family, after all, and I'm sure you are fond of each other — er — very deep down." To Alex the minister didn´t sound so sure.

"I refuse to go back." Harry said.

For a second Alex wonder if Harry could live with him and his family, it would be cool, then they could be like brothers. "Let us deal with it later Mr Potter, maybe you will think different later. As for now we need to figure out where you can stay this summer."

"Can´t I stay here?"

Fudge nodded, "yes I shall talk to Mrs. Bonteri, I be right back." He was about leave when.

"Hang on," blurted Harry. "What about my punishment?"

_Punishment? _Alex thought. _Why on earth did he have to be so bloody noble and bring that up? He was just about to get away scott free and he had to ruin it. _

Fudge blinked. "Punishment?"

"I broke the law!" Harry said. "The Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry!" Alex rolled his eyes and ate the last bit of his crumpet, that law was ridiculous; a pureblood family could get a permit so their children could use magic, in order to practice their skills, like the one Alex had.

"Oh, my dear boy, we're not going to punish you for a little thing like that!" cried Fudge, waving his crumpet impatiently. "It was clearly an accident! We don't send people to Azkaban just for blowing up their aunts!" Harry and Alex shared a strange glance, this was this a new policy, the ministry was normally very strict about this.

"Last year, I got an official warning just because a house-elf smashed a pudding in my uncle's house!" Harry told Fudge, frowning. "The Ministry of Magic said I'd be expelled from Hogwarts if there was any more magic there!"

Unless Alex´s eyes were deceiving them, Fudge was suddenly looking awkward.

"Circumstances change, Harry…We have to take into account…in the present climate…Surely you don't want to be expelled?"

"Of course I don't," said Harry, Alex nodded nonchalantly while he sipped his tea.

"Well then, what's all the fuss about?" laughed Fudge. "Now, have a crumpet, Harry while I have a small word with Cyrina."

"You blew you aunt up?" Alex asked as soon Fudge had closed the door.

Harry smiled sheepishly as he took a crumpet, "Yeah, but it was an accident," "but maybe she sort of deserve it." He added making Alex laugh.

"But was I the only one who thought it was odd."

"Odd? What do you mean Alex?"

"Well," Alex paused, "the minister showing up simply because of underage magic. I mean he didn´t even want you punish you. So why even brother showing up?"

Harry nodded, "yeah I was thinking the same, do you have any idea why?"

"Maybe," Alex began, "you know about Black right?" Harry nodded, "well he was said to be Voldemort right hand man, so maybe the minster just wanted to make sure you were safe."

Just then, Fudge retuned "I have talked with Mrs. Bonteri and she have agreed you can live her for the summer. However you must not leave this house unless Mrs. Bonteri knows about it."

"Okay," Harry said slowly with a nod. "But why?"

"Don't want to lose you again, do we?" said Fudge with a hearty laugh. "No, no… best we know where you are… I mean…" Fudge cleared his throat loudly and picked up his black cloak. "Well, I'll be off, plenty to do, you know…" Then it hit Alex.

"Have you had any luck with Black yet?" he asked the Minister.

Fudge's finger slipped on the silver fastenings of his cloak. "What's that? Oh, you've heard?"

Alex nodded, "It was in the prophet this evening sir."

"Yes it was, no, not yet, but it's only a matter of time. The Azkaban guards have never yet failed… and they are angrier than I've ever seen them." Fudge shuddered slightly. "Don´t worry about this Black will never be a threat to your children. So, I'll say good-bye."

He held out his hand and Harry shook it. Alex, shaking it next.

"Er — Minister? Can I ask you something?" Harry spoke up.

"Certainly," said Fudge with a smile.

"Well, third years at Hogwarts are allowed to visit Hogsmeade, but my aunt and uncle didn't sign the permission form for me. D'you think you could —?"

Fudge was looking uncomfortable. "Ah," he said. "No, no, I'm very sorry, Harry, but as I'm not either of your parent or guardian —"

"But you're the Minister of Magic," Harry said eagerly. "If you gave me permission…"

"No, I'm sorry, Harry, but rules are rules," said Fudge flatly. "Perhaps you'll be able to visit Hogsmeade next year. In fact, I think it's best if you don't… yes… well, I'll be off. Enjoy your stay, Harry." With those words, the minister left.

"Well that sucks?" Alex said.

"Yeah" Harry nodded as Cyrina entered the room.

"So Alex, would show Harry where he will sleep, then I send Mix up with some goodies to you room and let your boys, what do you call it hang out."

…

Harry´s point of view.

Harry was a bit surprised how big the house Alex lived in was. There was a lot of guest room, a big dining hall, some working room and a big library. Alex explained that many magical houses were bigger in the inside, like Mr. Weasley´s car. After Alex had shown Harry around, they talked a bit with Alex´s uncle and grandfather, as they left the boys went up to Alex´s room.

As Harry stepped into the room, he could help but be amazed Alex, it was large, lager then it appeared from the outside, it was filled with different stuff both muggle and magical yet neatly organized. The room had a king´s size bed at the window, and desk at the other end. There were a lot on books on the shelf, along with pictures of all of Alex´s friends family, some of them had Harry, Hermione and Alex in them and others had Alex´s friends from the Slytherin house in them, however most them was of Daphne. Harry saw that one of the house elves already had brought the food up.

"Wow a cool room Alex," Harry said still looking around the room.

"Thanks, I try to keep it simple"

"You sure have a lot of pictures of Daphne, what you like her" Harry teased and laughed as his friend failed to hide a blush fast enough.

"N-no I mean she by best friend, you can be friends with a girl you know, and beside I have a lot of pictures of my friends. Anyway what about you and Hermione?"

This time Harry blushed, as he had wondered about the hug Hermione had given him, did she like him, did he like her that way. She was a great friend, but girlfriend he didn´t know.

"Hallo earth to Harry"

Harry blinked. "As you said you can be friends with a girl."

Alex smiled "Anyway do you want to talk about the Dursleys?"

Harry paused, he wanted to tell it all to Alex, unlike Ron and Hermione he didn´t judge and he knew he could count on his loyalty. Yes, he should tell him.

And he did Harry told how his aunt Marge treated him, how she always had treated him, the things she had told him about his parents.

"Wow Harry, I can understand why you blew her up."

Harry nodded, "She just made my so mad Alex. But I mean it was wrong, I shouldn't have attacked. "

"Hey I get it, and I don´t think it was wrong, oh at least I would have done the same."

"So have you heard from Ron?" Harry said changing to subject, "I you made up right?" He asked not wanting his two best friends to be fighting all the time.

Alex´s face didn´t exactly comforted Harry, "I don´t know Harry, he wrote me, but it wasn´t much. I hope he have come to his senses", Alex paused, "But hey doesn´t mean you can´t be friends with him and me at the same time.

"Okay I guess I can accept it."

The boys continued to talk about random stuff all the night; they just talked about random stuff, future classes some new cool spells and so on, for one of the first time Harry felt like a normal boy, hanging out with his friend. When they reached, midnight Alex´s mother popped in and said it was time for bed.

As Harry entered his bedroom, he couldn´t help feeling happy as he petted Hedwig, "so do you like it here?"

The owl hooted happily, "yeah I like it too. It feels like a home"

Hedwig nipped him gently, before she flew outside properly to hunt with Archimedes. Harry went to bed thinking it would be a great summer and whising he could live here.

…

So that was the first chapter, a bit slow start. Next time Alex and Harry will go to Diagon Alley, where they will met friends' and do some shopping. Please let me know what your thinks.


	2. Chapter 2: Shopping in Diagon Ally

The Alexander Chronicles Year 3:The Mystery Of The Prisoner Black .

Chapter 2: Shopping in Diagon Ally

…

Alex´s point of view.

Harry had told Alex, that he had taken him days to get used to this new freedom, that he could get up when he liked or eat whatever he fancied.

After they had eaten breakfast, Alex and Harry would usually go outside and play football, hang out in the library or play grounded Quidditch, with a small ball that Tony had enchanted to act like a Snitch and sometimes they went swimming in the lake in the house garden.

Sometimes when Alex´s uncle or Alex´s grandfather was over they would teach the boys some duelling skills, along with some pretty cool new spells. At the duelling training, Alex and Harry discovered that they were pretty evenly matched.

"So how come they never teach those spells at Hogwarts?" Harry asked after one of Tony´s lessons.

"Well" Tony began, "It is mostly pure-blood agenda. You see Harry many pure-blood families, want Hogwarts to teach limited stuff, that way they can teach the other stuff to their own children giving them the advances."

"What, how can Dumbledore let this happen?" Harry said.

"Calm down Harry," Alex began, "Dumbledore have changed much, some of these spells would we have learned the following years if we had competent teachers, some them we will lean later, it only a small part of them they don´t teach."

"Alex is right Harry, the biggest problem with Hogwarts is the poorly History lessons and the lack of wizard etiquette, that is was makes the difference and sadly keep many muggle borns from influence after the school."

"So it people like Malfoy´s fault we have Binns as a teacher?" Harry asked causing Tony to nod.

"Yes, but that is enough teaching for today boys"

As Tony, left Alex and Harry looked at each other.

"So tree climbing?" Alex asked.

"Oh you are so on." Harry said then smiled, "Race you?"

"If you want to lose." Alex as with a smile and the two boys ran, enjoying their summer.

…

As so, the days passed, Alex thought it was great having a friend over things were just more fun that way. One morning when Alex and Harry were eating breakfast along with Cyrina, two owls flew in and dropped some letters in the boy´s laps.

"It is our Hogwarts letter." Alex said as he opened his.

Besides the usual information, the term´s start date and so on, was also the new supply list.

Third year students will require:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 3) by Miranda Goshawk

Intermediate Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

The Defense against Dark Creatures by Quentin Trimble

The Rune dictionary by Laurenzoo

Ancient Runes Made Easy by Laurenzoo

Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky

The Monster Book of Monsters, by Edwardus Lima

The Ways of Healing by Phyllida Spore

"Sounds interesting" Alex said as he handed his mother the list.

"Well" Cyrina said, "Do you boys fancy a trip to Diagon Ally?"

Both Alex and nodded eagerly, "Can we go today?" They said in unison.

…

Some hours later Alex and Harry stepped in to Diagon Ally.

"This place never stops to amaze me," Harry said looking around.

"Yeah it is great, but hey you managed the floo travel pretty well this time."

"You get it wrong one time, and you never stop hearing about." Harry said in mock offence.

"Nope, never."

"Boys!" Cyrina said getting their attention; "Let's go the Gringotts first okay."

The walk over to the wizard bank were done quickly, since both boys wanted to go look at the shops or rather one shop in particular.

"Yes?" Said the goblin at the counter as they approved.

"Yes, we are to make a withdrawal for the Ambrosius vault," Cyrina said as she handed her key over. Then she look at Harry, "and from Mr. Potter´s vault as well". As on a que Harry produced his key from his pocket and handed the key over.

"Very well Nagnok will take you there." The goblin, as another goblin, who Alex assumed to be Nagnok approved.

"Follow me", Nagnok said and began walking towards the vaults, with the two wizards and the witch following.

They would go to the Ambrosius vault first, as they drove further and further down in the chat, Harry asked, "Just how far down can we get?"

"The Ambrosius is one of the more secure vault due to the family's status, so we have to far down." Cyrina answered.

"Weren't you this far down when you cheeked the Potter vault out Harry?" Alex asked.

"Wait what? Potter vault what do you mean? I have my vault but it is higher up in vault 687."

"Harry that should only have been Lily and James´ personal vault, your still have the family vault, you can acres when you are seventeen." Cyrina explained, as they walked out of the chat and over to Alex´s family vault.

"No I think you are wrong Mrs Bonteri, I have never heard anything about any other vaults."

"Excuse me Mr. Potter, you do have your family vault here at Gringotts," Nagnok said, "It as Mrs. Bonteri said you will gain access when you are of age, but when you are sixteen you should be called in for a meeting. However the Potter vault should be as big as the Ambrosius vault. "

Harry nodded, as they entered the vault, Alex noticed that his friend´s mouth dropped as he saw the massive amount of gold coins, "Wow that is a lot of gold", he breathed out.

"We get by Harry, this is our main vault, and then there are our personal vaults and the Emrys vault. " Cyrina explained.

"That is so wow."

"Yeah told you I had enough money." Alex said looking at ground as he placed some coins in his bag.

After they had gotten money for Alex´s school supplies, they went to Harry´s vault to get his moneys. As they exited the vault chamber, Harry still looked a bit shocked that he had a second vault. Alex felt a bit quality for not had told him, but honestly, he assumed he already knew.

After they had gotten some potion supplies, quills and parchment, the next stop was madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions. Alex couldn´t help feeling a bit nostalgic about this, it was here he had met Harry for the first time.

Flashback

As Alex walked in to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions he saw there already were two boys in there a short raven haired boy with green eyes and blonde haired who Alex recognised as Draco Malfoy, Alex sighed not really wanting to deal with his am pure blood and therefore better stuff.

"Hogwarts too dear" Alex nodded at Madam Malkin "okay just wait over there"

Alex went over to Draco and the other boy, who were talking. Alex sat on stool between them.

"Ah Bontrari" said Draco, as he saw Alex.

Alex looked at Draco "Malfoy"

Malfoy turned his attention back at the raven haired boy, "as I was saying, they shouldn't let the other in. They are just not the same; they have not been brought up. I mean some of them haven´t even heard of Hogwarts before they get the letter. What your surname by the way?"

Malfoy never got his answer, because one of the witches came and told him he was done. Which were good, because Alex had already gotten sick of hearing Malfoy´s propaganda and the green-eyed boy seamed glad that he didn´t need to answer. With a bored face, Draco jumped down "Well see you at Hogwarts."

Alex smiled at the boy "Sorry about him, he can really be a git sometimes or really every time actually."

"Yeah he sounded like a snob, actually reminded me of my cousin."

"Uh sorry hear that, I am Alexander by the way, but please call me Alex, Alexander is reserved for parents."

"Oh I am Harry."

"Well nice to meet you Harry" said Alex as he offend his hand to Harry. Harry grinned and accepted and they shocked hands "Nice to meet you too Alex."

Flashback end

Alex hadn´t know that Harry was Harry Potter back then, not that he cared anyway. The had talked together the whole time they had waited for their robes, and Alex had thought back then that the boy would be a good friend.

This time at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, the robe shopping this went fairly quickly; about twenty minutes time the boys were measured, and they walked out of the shop, with their new robes.

On the way to the bookshop Flourish & Blotts, they passed Harry´s favourite shop; Quality Quidditch Supplies. There was a large crowd gathered around the shop that was talking loudly about something that was displayed.

"Could we stop here for a minute?" Harry asked hopefully.

As Cyrina nodded "okay I wait at Flourish & Blotts." The two boys squeezed in among the excited witches and wizards until they two glimpsed a newly erected podium, on which was mounted the most magnificent broom they had ever seen in their lives.

"Just come out — prototype —" a square-jawed wizard was telling his companion.

"It's the fastest broom in the world, isn't it, Dad?" squeaked a boy around nine years old, who was swinging off his father's arm.

"Irish International Side's just put in an order for seven of these beauties!" the proprietor of the shop told the crowd. "And they're favourites for the World Cup!"

A large witch in front of Harry and Alex moved, and they was able to read the sign next to the broom:

_** THE FIREBOLT **_

_THIS STATE-OF-THE-ART RACING BROOM SPORTS A STREAM-LINED, SUPERFINE HANDLE OF ASH, TREATED WITH A DIAMOND-HARD POLISH AND HAND-NUMBERED WITH ITS OWN REGISTRATION NUMBER. EACH INDIVIDUALLY SELECTED BIRCH TWIG IN THE BROOMTAIL HAS BEEN HONED TO AERODYNAMIC PERFECTION, GIVING THE FIREBOLT UNSURPASSABLE BALANCE AND PINPOINT PRECISION. THE FIREBOLT HAS AN ACCELERATION OF 150 MILES AN HOUR IN TEN SECONDS AND INCORPORATES AN UNBREAKABLE BRAKING CHARM. PRICE ON REQUEST._

"Price on request?" Alex said. "Wow this it must cost a fortune."

"Eh, I don't like to think how much gold this Firebolt would cost, but I doubt the price would scare me away from that." Harry told Alex.

"

"Well you are rich," Alex murmured, yet he didn't care. He was as rich as Harry was, and he didn't need that broom, in order to be cool.

"Yeah, but I have never wanted anything so badly," Harry replied.

"Come on Harry," Alex told his friend, "You have never lost a Quidditch match with your current broom. So tell me why use a big bunch of gold on a new broom, when you have a working one already. Beside you are smart enough to know it the player not the broom."

"Yeah, you're right; it was a really smart answer." Harry said, and the two began to leave the crowd, as Alex smiled to himself.

Now it was time for Alex and Harry to get their new schoolbooks, as they headed too Flourish & Blotts. Harry and Alex was surprised as they looked in the window. Instead of the usual display of gold-embossed spellbooks the size of paving slabs. There was a large iron cage behind the glass that held about a hundred copies of The Monster Book of Monsters. Torn pages were flying everywhere as the books grappled with each other, locked together in furious wrestling matches and snapping aggressively.

"What that is The Monster Book of Monsters?" Alex said and looked at Harry, who nodded, "Well that is just fantastic", he mumbled.

"Alex? Harry?" said a voice from behind; Alex turned around and saw his friend Daphne Greengrass, she had grown a bit since Alex saw her last, but she still made his heart bit a little faster. Daphne was standing next to her mother Agatha Greengrass who was talking to Alex´s mother. Alex gave her a small smile and waved at her.

"Hey Daphne." He said as he walked up to her with Harry in tow. "Mrs Greengrass, mother there you were!"

"Yes, as you see I met up with an old friend, and as it turns out Daphne hasn´t bought her books either." Cyrina said indicating at Daphne. "You know what would be cute?" Cyrina asked Agatha, "If my son and your daughter started dating."

"Mum!" Alex cried as he felt himself blushing madly, as Harry snickered.

"That would be cute," Agatha, said, "they would look very cute together, just imagine those two holding hands." The two women laughed as Daphne blushed too.

"We just go get our books," Daphne said as the tree teens left towards the bookstore.

"Sorry about my mum Daph. She can be a little strange sometimes." Alex said, still with a red face while rubbing the back of his neck.

"It´s okay, my mum is the same."

Meanwhile Harry looked at the ground awkwardly, "So did you guys had a good summer." Daphne asked, Alex nodded, "how about you Po- oh Harry?"

Harry looked up, "Yeah it was pretty great, especially since I got over to Alex."

"Cool."

"What about you Daph?" Alex asked, as they entered the shop."

"A bit boring at first, but I hung with Tracey that was nice."

Before they could talk, further the manager of the store came, "let me guess you need The Monster Book of Monsters? Right step aside", he said as drew on a pair of very thick gloves, picked up a large, knobby walking stick, and proceeded toward the door of the Monster Books' cage.

"Hang on," said Harry quickly. "I've already got one of those," he told the Manager.

"Have you?" A look of enormous relief spread over the manager's face. "Thank heavens for that. I've been bitten five times already this morning —"

"Oh sorry I still need one." Alex said.

"And I."

The Manager sighed, then got Alex and Daphne´s Book of Monsters out without being bitten, and then handed them their books.

"How do you read it?" Daphne asked.

"You just stoke the spine of the book." The manger paused, "So can I help you tree with anything else?"

A loud ripping noise rent the air; two of the Monster Books had seized a third and were pulling it apart.

"Stop it! Stop it!" cried the manager, poking the walking stick through the bars and knocking the books apart. "I'm never stocking them again, never! It has been bedlam! I thought we had seen the worst when we bought two hundred copies of the _Invisible Book of Invisibility_ — cost a fortune, and we never found them… Well was there anything else?"

"Yes," said Harry, looking down his booklist, "Alex and I need _Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky_."

"Ah, starting Divination, are you?" said the manager, stripping off his gloves and leading Harry, Alex, and Daphne into the back of the shop, where there was a corner devoted to fortune-telling. A small table was stacked with volumes such as _Predicting the Unpredictable: Insulate Yourself Against Shocks _and_ Broken Balls: When Fortunes Turn Foul._

"Here you are," said the manager, who had climbed a set of steps to take down a thick, black-bound book. "Unfogging the Future. Very good guide to all your basic fortune-telling methods — palmistry, crystal balls, bird entrails."

As Harry didn´t respond, Alex looked at his friend who happened to be staring at another book. Alex looked at the book as well. It was _Death Omens — __What to Do When You Know the Worst Is Coming_. It showed a black dog large as a bear, with gleaming eyes on the cover of the book.

"Oh, I wouldn't read that if I were you," said the manager lightly, as he too noticed Harry´s stare "You'll start seeing death omens everywhere. It's enough to frighten anyone to death."

However, Harry continued to stare at it, which made Alex wonder about his friend.

The manager pressed _Unfogging the Future_ into Harry's hands.

"Anything else?" he said."

"Oh yes sorry," Harry finally said, "oh I oh we all I guess need _Intermediate Transfiguration, __The Defense against Dark Creatures_and_ The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Three__." _Both Alex and Daphne nodded at this_. _

_"And you two?" the manger asked looking at Alex and Daphne. _

"Yes I need."_ The Rune dictionary, Ancient__ Runes Made Easy__, __and The Ways of Healing_"

"I need the same expert _Basis Wand Theory_ and _Numerology and Grammatica _instead of _The Ways of Healing_"

Ten minutes later the trio emerged from the bookshop, while they had been shopping Cyrina and Agatha had agreed to eat lunch together.

As they were eating, Alex noticed Harry was being very absent, barley eating anything.

"Hey are you okay?"

"What oh well it that oh", Harry hesitated, "it was the omen on the book. It was strange."

"It was the Grim, but how what that strange. I mean it a good way of selling books." Daphne said.

"No it not that, when I oh ran away I saw a big black dog, it looked a lot like the dog on the book. " Harry said making both Alex and Daphne to look at him. "Daphne you said it was called the Grim, what is that?"

Daphne looked nervous, "it is said to be an omen of death. If you believe those things."

Harry paled, "D-death?"

"Well yes, but listen for what it worth I think it is a bunch of nonsense." Daphne stated.

"I agree with Daphne Harry, don´t go to much up in death signs, beside it was probably only a stray dog."

Harry nodded, "Yeah it must have been."

After they had finish their lunch Alex, Harry and Cyrina headed home. The rest of the summer days passed to quickly for Alex´s likening. Spending the time it Harry had been fun, they had spent their reaming time as they did before only this time they were also trying some of the new spells, not that that many where new to Alex´s has he had studied some of the family´s books earlier.

On the second last day before the summer, Harry had received a letter from Ron that asked if they wanted to meet up in Diagon Ally the following day and maybe eat dinner together. Alex didn´t have problem with this, he had thought about given Ron a second chance, and if he invited who was he to judge. Luckily, Cyrina agreed and Alex´s uncle wanted to come too.

So the next they flooed back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"So have you seen them anywhere?" Alex asked his friend as they all had stepped out of the fireplace.

Before Harry could answer a voice that from the sound of it belonged to Ron Weasley, "Hey Alex, and Harry."

Alex and Harry raised their heads to see Ron and Hermione walking over to them with big smiles on their faces. Ron looking incredibly freckly and he had grown a lot, still a lot taller than Alex was. Hermione was very brown.

"Finally we been waiting for ages," Ron said as Alex and Harry walked over to greet them.

"What you said around four," Alex said.

"By the way how did you know I was staying at Alex´s?"

"Dad;" Ron answered, "He works at the ministry remember."

"Did you really blow up your aunt Harry?" Hermione asked in a serious voice.

"I didn't mean to," said Harry sounding a bit guilty, while Ron roared with laughter. "I just — lost control."

"It's not funny, Ronald," said Hermione sharply. "Honestly, I'm amazed Harry wasn't expelled."

"So am I," admitted Harry. "Forget expelled, I thought I was going to be arrested." He looked at Ron. "Your dad doesn't know why Fudge let me off, does he?"

"Probably 'cause it's you, isn't it?" shrugged Ron, still chuckling. "Famous Harry Potter and all that. I'd hate to see what the Ministry had done to me if I blew up an aunt. Mind you, they would have to dig me up first, because Mum would've killed me," although Alex sensed the joke, he also sensed something else, did Ron sounded jealous at Harry – Nah it was probably his imagination. "Anyway" Ron continued, "you can ask dad later on. Hermione is staying too."

Hermione nodded, beaming. "Mum and Dad dropped me off this morning with all my Hogwarts things."

"Cool," said Harry.

"So have you gotten your books yet?" Hermione asked.

"Yep" Alex and Harry said in unison, and then laughed.

Look at this," said Ron when Harry and Alex had stopped laughing. He pulling a long thin box out of a bag and opening it. "Brand-new wand. Fourteen inches, willow, containing one unicorn tail-hair. And we've got all our books —" He pointed at a large bag under his chair. "What about those Monster Books, eh? The assistant nearly cried when we said we wanted two."

What's all that, Hermione?" Harry asked, pointing at not one but three bulging bags in the chair next to her. Alex noticing the three bags as well.

"Well, I'm taking more new subjects than you, aren't I," said Hermione. "Those are my books for Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, the Study of Ancient Runes, and Muggle Studies—" Alex´s eyes widened, that was a lot of subjects usually most students took tree new subjects maybe added with a fourth minor one, like healing or wand theory, as he and Daphne had done . However, some many major subjects. She could not be taking all those classes at once unless she had a...

"What are you doing Muggle Studies for?" said Ron, rolling his eyes at Harry and interrupting Alex´s line of thoughts. "You're Muggle-born! Your mum and dad are Muggles! You already know all about Muggles! Alex´s half muggle and he's not even taken the subject."

Oh goody Alex thought why the Ron had to bring of his stupid muggle father.

"But it'll be fascinating to study them from the wizarding point of view," Hermione defended.

"Just when are you planning to sleep or eat this year?" Harry asked again, Alex had to admit he made a good point.

"I manage. But I still have ten Galleons," Hermione said she cheeked her purse. "My parents gave me a bit extra for by birthday in September for an early present."

"What a about a good big book," Alex asked making Harry and Ron chuckle and Hermione to smack him in the head.

"What is wrong with a good book? You don´t have to be a jerk."

Alex smiled, "What? I like a good book too."

"And no, I don't think so," said Hermione composedly. "I really want an owl. I mean, Harry's got Hedwig, Ron's got Errol, and you've got our night owl Archimedes —"

"I haven't," Ron interrupted. "Errol's a family owl. All I've got is Scabbers." He pulled his pet rat out of his pocket. "And I want to get him checked over," he added, placing Scabbers on the table in front of them. "I don't think Egypt agreed with him." Scabbers was looking thinner than usual, and there was a definite droop to his whiskers.

"There's a magical creature shop just over there," said Harry. "You could see if they've got anything for Scabbers, and Hermione can get her owl."

After Alex had told his mother were they were going, the four Gryffindors headed to a shop called Magical Menagerie.

There wasn´t much room inside. Every inch of the wall were hidden by cage. It was very smelly and noisy because all the occupants of the cages were either squeaking, squawking, jabbering or hissing. The witch behind the counter was already advising a wizard on the care of double-ended newts, so Harry, Ron, Alex and Hermione waited, examining the cages.

A pair of enormous purple toads sat gulping wetly and feasting on dead blowflies. A gigantic tortoise with a jewel-encrusted shell was glittering near the window. Poisonous orange snails were oozing slowly up the side of their glass tank, and a fat white rabbit kept changing into a silk top hat and back again with a loud popping noise. Then there were cats of every colour, a noisy cage of ravens, a basket of funny custard-coloured furballs that were humming loudly, and on the counter, a vast cage of sleek black rats that were playing some sort of skipping game using their long, bald tails.

The double-ended newt wizard left, and Ron approached the counter.

"It's my rat," he told the witch. "He's been a bit off-colour ever since I brought him back from Egypt."

"Bang him on the counter," said the witch, pulling a pair of heavy black spectacles out of her pocket.

Ron lifted Scabbers out of his inside pocket and placed him next to the cage of his fellow rats, who stopped their skipping tricks and scuffled to the wire for a better look.

Like nearly everything Ron owned, Scabbers the rat was second-hand (he had once belonged to Ron's brother Percy) and a bit battered. Next to the glossy rats in the cage, he looked especially woebegone.

"Hmm," said the witch, picking up Scabbers. "How old is this rat?"

"Dunno," said Ron. "Quite old. He used to belong to my brother."

"What powers does he have?" said the witch, examining Scabbers closely.

"Er —" The truth was that Scabbers had never shown the faintest trace of interesting powers. The witch's eyes moved from Scabbers's tattered left ear to his front paw, which had a toe missing and tutted loudly. Alex looked at the rat it thought it was weird. Personally, he didn't like rats, thought they were useless and dumb.

"He's been through the mill, this one," the witch at the counter said.

"He was like that when Percy gave him to me," said Ron defensively, also ignoring them.

"An ordinary common or garden rat like this can't be expected to live longer than three years or so," said the witch. Then Scabbers had to have some kind of power Alex´s thought to himself although he couldn't imagine what. "Now, if you were looking for something a bit more hard-wearing, you might like one of these —"

She indicated the black rats, who promptly started skipping again. Ron muttered, "Show-offs."

"Well, if you don't want a replacement, you can try this rat tonic," said the witch, reaching under the counter and bringing out a small red bottle.

"Okay," said Ron. "How much — OUCH!"

Ron buckled as something huge and orange came soaring from the top of the highest cage, landed on his head, and then propelled itself, spitting madly, at Scabbers. Alex and Harry jumped back in fright but then their fright turned into amusement.

NO, CROOKSHANKS, NO!" cried the witch, but Scabbers shot from between her hands like a bar of soap, landed splay-legged on the floor, and then scampered for the door.

"Scabbers!" Ron shouted, racing out of the shop after him; Harry and Alex followed, while Hermione stayed behind.

It took the boys nearly ten minutes to catch Scabbers, who had taken refuge under a wastepaper bin outside Quality Quidditch Supplies. Ron stuffed the trembling rat back into his pocket and straightened up, massaging his head.

"What was that?" Ron asked as Alex sniggered.

"It is called a cat Ronald as you saw they a fond of hunting rats."

"Smartass" Ron growled, "But where is Hermione?"

Probably getting her owl," Harry answered.

They made their way back up the crowded street to the Magical Menagerie. As they reached it, Hermione came out, but she wasn't carrying an owl. Her arms were clamped tightly around an enormous ginger cat.

"You bought that monster?" said Ron, his mouth hanging open.

"He is gorgeous isn´t he?" said Hermione

That was a matter of opinion, thought Alex. The cat's ginger fur was thick and fluffy, but it was definitely a bit bowlegged and its face looked grumpy and oddly squashed, as though it had run headlong into a brick wall.

Now that Scabbers was out of sight, however, the cat was purring contentedly in Hermione's arms.

"Hermione, that thing nearly scalped me!" said Ron.

"He didn't mean to, did you, Crookshanks?" said Hermione. Alex smiled. He thought it was a funny name for a cat.

"And what about Scabbers?" said Ron, pointing at the lump in his chest pocket. "He needs rest and relaxation! How's he going to get it with that thing around?"

"That reminds me, you forgot your rat tonic," said Hermione, slapping the small red bottle into Ron's hand. "And stop worrying, Crookshanks will be sleeping in my dormitory and Scabbers in yours, what's the problem? Poor Crookshanks, that witch said he'd been in there for ages; no one wanted him."

Wonder why," said Ron sarcastically as they set off toward the Leaky Cauldron as Alex, Harry, and Hermione followed.

They found Mr. Weasley sitting in the bar, talking to Alex´s uncle. Maybe he was telling Mr. Weasley about a job, at Mageteach Alex´s Uncle Company.

"Harry, Alexander." Mr. Weasley greeted.

"And you must be Hermione Ganger and Ron Weasley," Tony said as he shacked their hands.

They all sat a table, Alex looked around and saw that his mother was sitting nearby and talking to Mrs. Weasley.

"So have you caught Black yet?" Harry asked unexpectedly, Alex followed his friends gaze and noticed the paper with Black´s face on it.

"No," said Mr. Weasley, looking extremely grave. "They've pulled us all off our regular jobs at the Ministry to try and find him, but no luck so far."

"Would we get a reward if we caught him?" asked Ron. "It'd be good to get some more money —"

"Don't be ridiculous, Ron," said Mr. Weasley, who on closer inspection looked very strained. "Black's not going to be caught by a thirteen-year-old wizard. It's the Azkaban guards who'll get him back, you mark my words." Alex leaned on the table. Black got past those Azkaban guards once, what makes the ministry think they will be able to catch him this time.

"We can only hope Arthur," Tony said, "I don´t trust those creatures."

Just then, the Weasley twins followed by Percy and Ginny came down the stairs. The twins smiled as he made eye contact with Alex, Ginny seamed shy to see Harry and Percy greeted them very formally, Harry first then Alex.

"Hello Alexander," she said holding out his hand and greeted him, as they never had met, "how nice to see you."

"Yeah nice to see you head boy Percy Weasley", Alex responded.

"I do hope you two are well."

"Can´t complain, you Harry?

"Nope doing fine," Harry said trying to hold back the laughter.

"Harry! Alex!" said Fred, elbowing Percy out of the way and bowing deeply. "Simply splendid to see you, old boys —"

"Marvelous," said George, pushing Fred aside and seizing Harry's hand in turn. Fred then took Alex's hand and shook it. "Absolutely spiffing." George said and then seized Alex´s other hand and shook it. Alex smiled; he had sure missed the twins.

Percy scowled.

"That's enough, now," said Mrs. Weasley, who had walked over to them.

"Mum!" said Fred, as though he had only just spotted her and seizing her hand, too. "How really corking to see you —"

"I said that's enough," said Mrs. Weasley, crossing her arms, Alex´s came to giving Alex a look that made him stop joking around.

Mrs. Weasley then noticed Harry. "Hello, Harry, Alexander. I suppose you've heard our exciting news?" She pointed to the brand-new silver badge on Percy's chest. "Second Head Boy in the family!" she said, swelling with pride.

"And last," Fred muttered under his breath. Alex and George sniggering behind him.

"I don't doubt that," said Mrs. Weasley, frowning suddenly. "I notice they haven't made you two prefects."

"What do we want to be prefects for?" said George, looking revolted at the very idea. "It'd take all the fun out of life." Ginny giggled.

"You want to set a better example for your sister!" snapped Mrs. Weasley, making some of them jump.

"Ginny's got other brothers to set her an example, Mother," said Percy loftily. "I'm going up to change for dinner…"

He disappeared and George heaved a sigh. "We tried to shut him in a pyramid," he told Alex who snorted. "But Mum spotted us."

"Shame," Alex commented, but stopped talking as he saw his mother´s face, George grinned and patted Alex on the shoulder.

…

Dinner that night was a very enjoyable affair. Tom the innkeeper put some tables together in the parlour, and the seven Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Alex, and his mother and uncle ate their way through five delicious courses. Alex was sitting between the Weasley twins and never stopped laughing, across Alex sat Mr Weasley, who was talking to Tony.

"How're we getting to King's Cross tomorrow, Dad?" asked Fred as they dug into a sumptuous chocolate pudding.

"The Ministry's providing a couple of cars," said Mr. Weasley.

Everyone looked up at him, especially Harry and Ron.

"Why?" Percy said curiously.

"It's because of you, Perce," said George seriously. "And there'll be little flags on the hoods, with HB on them—"

"— For Humongous Bighead," said Fred. Everyone except Percy, Cyrina, and Mrs. Weasley snorted into their pudding.

"Why are the Ministry providing cars, Father?" Percy asked again, in a dignified voice.

"Well, as we haven't got one anymore," said Mr. Weasley, "and as I work there, they're doing me a favor…"

His voice was casual, but Alex couldn't help noticing that Mr. Wesley's ears had gone red, just like Ron's did when he was under pressure.

"Good thing we have those cars, too," said Mrs. Weasley briskly, trying to maintain normal conversation. "Do you realize how much luggage you've all got between you? A nice sight you'd be on the Muggle Underground… You are all packed, aren't you?"

"Ron hasn't put all his new things in his trunk yet," said Percy, in a long-suffering voice. "He's dumped them on my bed."

"You'd better go and pack properly, Ron, because we won't have much time in the morning," Mrs. Weasley called down the table. Ron scowled at Percy.

After dinner, everybody felt very full and sleepy. Harry and Alex were waiting in the room where they had eaten, since Alex´s mother and uncle were upstairs talking to Mr. and Mrs. Wesley.

"Hey is that the Rat tonic?" Harry asked picking up a small bottle, "I just go give it to him."

Alex watched Harry sprint up the stairs only to come back seconds later, "Alex come hear."

Sensing that Harry meant it, he followed, it was there he heard it, loud voices coming from, "Come on Harry, we shouldn't –"Alex stopped as he head what being said.

"… makes no sense not to tell him," Mr. Weasley was saying heatedly. "Harry has got a right to know. I've tried to tell Fudge, but he insists on treating him like a child. He's thirteen years old and —"

"Arthur, the truth would terrify him!" said Mrs. Weasley shrilly. "Do you really want to send Harry back to school with that hanging over him? For heaven's sake, he's better off not knowing!"

"Molly it is not about Harry being miserable. It is about him be on guard." Tony said.

Alex and Harry looked at one another. "You know what Harry, Alex, and Ron are like, wandering off by themselves — I mean Harry and Ron they've ended up in the Forbidden Forest twice! But they mustn't do that this year! When I think what could have happened to him that night they ran away from home! If the Knight Bus hadn't picked him up, I'm prepared to bet he would have been dead before the Ministry found them." Mr. Weasley added.

"But they're not dead, they're fine, so what's the point —"

"Molly I understand how you feel I want him to be safe too, but if I know Alex he have already guessed Si- oh I mean Black could go after him." Cyrina said.

"Still he might not be able to find him." Mrs Weasley said.

"Molly, they say Sirius Black's mad, and maybe he is, but he was clever enough to escape from Azkaban, and that's supposed to be impossible. It's been three weeks, and no one's seen hide nor hair of him, and I don't care what Fudge keeps telling the Daily Prophet, we're no nearer catching Black than inventing self-spelling wands. The only thing we know for sure is what Black's after —"

"But Harry will be perfectly safe at Hogwarts."

"We thought Azkaban was perfectly safe Molly." Tony cut in, "but if Black can break out of Azkaban, he can break into Hogwarts. Dumbledore is not all powerful, he can´t keep Harry safe all the time, so it would help if he didn´t got himself in trouble."

"But no one's really sure that Black's after Harry —"

There was a thud on wood making the two boys jump. Alex was sure Mr. Weasley had banged his fist on the table.

"Molly, how many times do I have to tell you? They did not report it in the press because Fudge wants it kept quiet, but Fudge went out to Azkaban the night Black escaped. The guards told Fudge that Black's been talking in his sleep for a while now. Always the same words: 'He is at Hogwarts… he's at Hogwarts.' Black is deranged, Molly, and he wants Harry dead. If you ask me, he thinks murdering Harry will bring You-Know-Who back to power. Black lost everything the night Harry stopped You-Know-Who, and he's had twelve years alone in Azkaban to brood on that…"

There was a silence. Alex saw Harry lean in closer to the door, desperate to hear more.

"Well, Arthur, you must do what you think is right. But you're forgetting Albus Dumbledore. I don't think anything could hurt Harry at Hogwarts while Dumbledore's Headmaster. I suppose he knows about all this?"

"Of course he knows, but as Antony said he is not all powerful. We had to ask him if he minds the Azkaban guards stationing themselves around the entrances to the school grounds. He wasn't happy about it, but he agreed."

"Not happy? Why shouldn't he be happy, if they're there to catch Black?"

_Dementors? At Hogwarts?_ Alex thought, that wasn´t good.

"Dumbledore isn't fond of the Azkaban guards," said Tony said heavily. "Nor am I, if it comes to that… but when you're dealing with a wizard like Black, you sometimes have to join forces with those you'd rather avoid."

"If they save Harry —" Cyrina said.

"– then I will never say another word against him," said Tony wearily. "It's late; we'd better go up…"

Harry and Alex heard chairs move. As quietly as they could, Alex followed Harry as they hurried down the passage to the bar and out of sight, Alex saw Harry place the Rat Tonic on the table, so Ron could see it in the morning. Then a few seconds' later footsteps told them that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were climbing the stairs, and Cyrina and Tony came down. "Boys lets go, it late." Cyrina said.

Without a word, they left to Alex´s house via the fireplace, before they went to bed Alex patted Harry on the shoulder saying it would be okay, Harry had just given a small smile and headed to the guest room. As Alex lay down in bed, he kept thinking about what he had had heard until sleep claimed him.

…

That is it for this chapter. Thanks to those have reviewed; please continue to let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3 The foulest creatures

The Alexander Chronicles Year 3; the Mystery Of The Prisoner Black

Chapter 3: the foulest creatures.

Cyrina woke Alex up the flowing morning, so they could get some time together before Alex left for another year at Hogwarts: Harry came down about an hour later since both boys had packed yesterday they could sleep in.

"Mother will we take the floo to King´s cross?" Alex asked.

"No Alexander, I arranged for the cars that takes the Weasleys, to pick us up on the way."

Alex nodded and shared a look with Harry, now he understood why they were given the escort. After breakfast, and football playing in the garden the boys sat on the trunks waiting for the Ministry's cars to arrive.

"So oh I never asked, but are you okay about this Black thing?"

"Yeah well no, but we did talk about the possibility remember?" Alex nodded and Harry continued, "but still actually knowing it is scary, I mean I have enough already with Voldemort spirit trying to kill me and now Black."

"I am sorry Harry, but hey if Black wants you he have to go through me first."

"And I enjoy the extra five seconds." Harry said smiling.

"Hey I take offence to that I last at least ten seconds." Alex said making Harry laugh.

"Yeah I give you that, but thanks." Harry finial said as he stopped laughing.

"No problem, are you going to tell this to Ron and Hermione?"

"Yeah, why you think I shouldn't?"

"No, actually I think you should."

It wasn´t long until the Ministry's cars arrived, Alex and Harry quickly got their things inside minutes later they along with Cyrina drove towards the leaky cauldron, where the Weasley family and Hermione already was waiting. Ron was the first one to get inside, he look extremely annoyed, "I swear if I have to spend another second with Percy I flip."

"Why what happened?" Harry asked.

"That jerk kept me up half the night, because he thought he had taken his precious head boy badge. Then this morning he accused me of dripping tea on his photo of Penelope Clearwater."

Before Ron could say more Hermione stepped in, she had Crookshanks in a wickerwork cat box. The cat was not happy about the arrangement and meowed, "Don´t Crookshanks I let you out when we are on the train."

"You won´t," Ron said hardly making Alex sigh, "what about poor Scabbers, eh?" Ron pointed at his chest, where a large lump indicated that Scabbers was curled up in his pocket.

"I don't care," Hermione replied. "You can do whatever you want with your stupid pet, and I'll do whatever with mine."

"My pet isn´t stupid, your pet is stupid," Ron snapped back.

"Oh don´t start! And really insulting each other's pets I mean come on?" Alex said, making Ron and Hermione shut up.

Alex thought the journey to King's Cross was very uneventful. The Ministry of Magic cars seemed almost ordinary, although Alex knew they were not since Alex´s Uncle Company had produced them. They reached King's Cross with twenty minutes to spare; the Ministry drivers found them trolleys, unloaded their trunks, touched their hats in salute to Mr Weasley, and drove away, somehow managing to jump to the head of an unmoving line at the traffic lights.

Alex noticed that Mr Weasley kept close to Harry all the way to the station, but surely Black wasn´t that stupid or maybe he wouldn't care as long as he managed to get Harry killed.

"Right then," he said, glancing around them. "Let's do this in pairs, as there are so many of us. I'll go through first with Harry."

Mr Weasley strolled toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten, pushing Harry's trolley and apparently very interested in the InterCity 125 that had just arrived at platform nine. With a meaningful look at Harry, he leaned casually against the barrier. Harry imitated him.

Alex watched as the two disappeared through the barrier. Mrs Weasley and Ginny left next, the twins next then Hermione, and then Percy and Ron entered the barrier. Meaning Alex and his mother was the last ones who went though.

Alex and his friends looked up to see the Hogwarts Express, a scarlet steam engine, puffing smoke over a platform packed with witches and wizards seeing their children onto the train.

"Ah, there's Penelope!" said Percy, smoothing his hair and going pink again. Alex watched as Percy strode over to a girl with long, curly hair, walking with his chest thrown out so that she couldn't miss his shiny badge.

"Where did we go wrong with him," Ron murmured. Alex and Harry sniggered next to him.

Now that they all where there, the large group began walking the way to the end of the train, past packed compartments, to a carriage that looked quite empty. They loaded the trunks onto it, stowed Hedwig and Crookshanks in the temporary luggage rack, and then went back outside to say goodbye to goodbye.

"Well you have nice year Harry, it was a pleasure having you over. If you never need a place to stay, then you know where to find us." Cyrina said as he hugged Harry.

"Thanks Mrs Bonteri! I have really enjoyed staying here." Harry said as he hugged back.

Harry left to say goodbye Mr and Mrs Weasley,

"So bye mum. I miss you," Alex said smiling.

"Bye sweetie, have a nice term." Cyrina said hugging Alex, who hugged back.

"Now, I want you to be on your best behaviour this year, and study hard."

Alex nodded, "Of course mum."

"And remember to have fun, and do try not letting kissing Daphne take too much of your time."

"Mum!" Alex said, blushing again. "Please just stop, okay Daphne and I are just good friends okay?"

"If you say so?"

"muuum!"

"Okay, okay, have a good time okay?"

"Sure I will mum." Alex said hugging his mother once again.

"Good now go, have fun. Oh you might see you uncle before you know." Cyrina said.

"Huh why?"

Cyrina smiled, "You see, promise to write me."

Alex nodded and left for the train, waving goodbye to his mother. Harry just managed to get on aboard before the train began moving, apparently, he had been talking to Mr Weasley, most likely about the Black affair.

I need to talk to you in private," Harry muttered to Ron and Hermione as the train picked up speed, Alex standing next to Harry.

"Go away, Ginny," said Ron.

"Oh, that's nice," said Ginny huffily.

"Whoa Weasley, that's not how you speak to a lady," Alex told Ron who rolled his eyes, and then turned to Ginny. "My dear Miss Weasley, could you please excuse us."

"Of course Mr Bonteri." Ginny said smiling at Alex, and sticking her tongue out at Ron, before leaving.

Harry, Alex, Ron, and Hermione set off down the corridor, with their trunks looking for an empty compartment, but all were full except for the one at the very end of the train.

This had only one occupant, a man sitting fast asleep next to the window. Harry, , Ron, and Hermione checked on the threshold. The Hogwarts Express was usually reserved for students and they had never seen an adult there before, except for the witch who pushed the food cart.

The stranger was wearing an extremely shabby set of wizard's robes that had been darned in several places. He looked ill and exhausted. Though quite young, his light brown hair was flecked with grey.

"I wonder what here is doing here," Alex asked, as they had stored their trunks. "I thought the train only transported students."

"Maybe he asked for a ride or something," Harry answered with a shrug.

"Who d'you reckon he is?" Ron hissed as they sat down and slid the door shut, taking the seats farthest away from the window. Alex sitting in-between Harry and Hermione.

"Professor R. J. Lupin." whispered Hermione at once.

"How'd you know that?" Ron asked her, but to Alex, that name did seem oddly familiar. Yeah I had been in the same year as his mother and uncle, he and Cyrina had been prefects together, Lupin in Gryffindor and Alex´s mother in Slytherin.

"It's on his case," she replied, pointing at the luggage rack over the man's head, where there was a small, battered case held together with a large quantity of neatly knotted string. The name Professor R. J. Lupin was stamped across one corner in peeling letters.

"Wonder what he teaches?" said Ron, frowning at Professor Lupin's pallid profile, making Alex roll his eyes at him.

"Gee I don´t know what do you think Hermione?"

Hermione smacked him in the head, "play nice, Ron he obvious will teach Defense against the Dark Arts. There is only one vacancy, isn't there?"

"Gee it was a joke Hermione." Alex said rubbing his head.

"Funny" Ron said sarcastically.

Alex, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had already had two Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers, both of whom had lasted only one year. One had two heads, and then another who had one head that wiped his own memory. There were rumours that the job was jinxed.

"Well, I hope he's up to it," said Ron doubtfully. "He looks like one good hex would finish him off, doesn't he?"

"Well I just hope is competent," Alex said, "and of course that he makes it." He added after seeing the glare Hermione was giving him.

"Anyway…" Ron said and turned to Harry "what were you going to tell us?"

Harry explained all about Alex´s mother, uncle Tony, Mr and Mrs Weasley's argument, how he and Alex had heard it.

He told about a warning Mr Weasley had just given him. When he'd finish, Alex looked at his friends, Harry looked nervous, Ron looked thunderstruck, and Hermione had her hands over her mouth. She finally lowered them to say, "Sirius Black Escaped to come after you? Oh, Harry...you'll have to be really really careful. Don't go looking for trouble, Harry..."

"To be fair Harry never goes looking for trouble. He is like a magnet," Alex said.

"Yeah Alex is right trouble usually finds me whatever I want or not." Harry said, making Alex chuckle.

Hermione angrily took out a book, "It is not funny Alexander."

Alex just smiled, then took out is wand, decided to practice on the patronus charm, it looked he would need it.

"Come on Hermione, how thick would Harry have to be, to go looking for a nutter who wants to kill him?" Ron said shakily. ¨

Alex looked up from is patronus charm practice, Ron and Hermione took this rather hard rather then act brave in front of Harry.

"Guys listen I know he is not all powerful, but we have Dumbledore. If Harry just follow the rules, he be fine." Alex said smiling to Harry, "and we also have McGonagall, Flitwick and even Snape, they are all powerful too. Don´t worry Black will be behind bars soon."

"Yeah but Black already Azkaban once I mean that is weird. Nobody knows why" Ron said, making Alex want to slap him, how could one be so tactless.

"But they will catch him right?" Hermione said, "I mean everybody is on high alert."

"He hasn´t been captured yet."

"You know let us talk about something else okay." Alex cut in feeling very annoyed.

"What's that noise?" Ron asked suddenly.

Alex stained his ears, a small tinny sort of whistle came from somewhere, it came from – Alex concentrated – Harry´s trunk. "It is coming from your trunk Harry."

Ron stood up and reached into the luggage rack. A moment later, he had pulled a Pocket Sneakoscope out from between Harry's robes. It was spinning very fast in Ron's hands, glowing brightly.

"Is that a sneakoscope?" Hermione asked with interest, getting a closer look at them item. Alex used his friends interest in the sneakoscope to look more closely at Lupin, was he hiding something – nah three evil teachers in a row was impossibly.

"Yeah… mind you, it's a very cheap one," Ron said. "It went haywire just as I was tying it to Errol's leg to send it to Harry."

"Were you doing anything untrustworthy at the time?" said Hermione shrewdly.

"No! Well… I wasn't supposed to be using Errol. You know he's not really up to long journeys… but how else was I supposed to get Harry's present to him?" Ron asked.

"Stick it back in the trunk," Harry advised as the Sneakoscope whistled piercingly, "or it'll wake him up."

He nodded toward Professor Lupin. Ron stuffed the Sneakoscope into a particularly horrible pair of Harry´s uncle old socks, which deadened the sound, then closed the lid of the trunk on it. Alex then continued to look at Harry's trunk. Why would that Sneakoscope just go off all off the sudden, even a cheap one should not malfunction like that, it should rather miss danger signs. Could it really be something with Lupin, or maybe it was something else like his friends? Alex didn´t know, but he did have feeling that someone in here couldn´t be trusted.

We could get the Sneakoscope checked in Hogsmeade," Alex heard Ron say, bringing him out of his reverie. "They sell that sort of thing in Dervish and Banges, magical instruments and stuff. Fred and George told me."

"Do you know much about Hogsmeade?" asked Hermione keenly, "I have read it is the only non-Muggle settlement in Britain."

"Yeah it is." Alex said, "And trust me you can see it."

"Yeah but that is not why I want to go. I just want to get inside Honeydukes."

"What is that?" Hermione asked.

"It is a sweetshop or should I say the sweetshop, it is said to have everything." Alex explained, before Ron interrupted.

"Yep they have Pepper Imps Imps — they make you smoke at the mouth — and great fat Chocoballs full of strawberry mousse and clotted cream, and really excellent sugar quills, which you can suck in class and just look like you're thinking what to write next–"

"But Hogsmeade's a very interesting place, isn't it?" Hermione pressed on eagerly. "In Sites of Historical Sorcery it says the inn was the headquarters for the 1612 goblin rebellion, and the Shrieking Shack's-"

"It is supposed to one of one of the haunted building in Britain. Trust me it will be one of the first places I will go." Alex finished.

"– and massive sherbet balls that make you levitate a few inches off the ground while you're sucking them," said Ron, who was plainly not listening to a word Hermione or Alex was saying.

Alex rolled his eyes and went back to his training.

Won't it be nice to get out of school for a bit and explore Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked Harry.

"'Spect it will," said Harry heavily. Alex looked over at Harry as remembered that Harry couldn´t because his stupid relatives didn´t gave their permission, now he felt kind of bad talking about Hogsmeade like that. "You'll have to tell me when you've found out." Harry added.

"What d'you mean?" said Ron.

"I can't go," Harry said. "The Dursleys didn't sign my permission form, and Fudge wouldn't either."

Ron looked horrified. "You're not allowed to come? But — no way — McGonagall or someone will give you permission —"

Harry a hollow laugh. Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house, was very strict.

"– or we can ask Fred and George, they know every secret passage out of the castle —" Now that got Alex´s attention.

"Ron!" said Hermione sharply. "I don't think Harry should be sneaking out of the school with Black on the loose —"

"I hate to say it but I agree with Hermione, it would be to risk full, even if Harry uses the invisible clock." Alex said looking up.

"What you too Alex, but if we're with him," said Ron spiritedly to him. "Black wouldn't dare —"

Alex snorted. "Yeah, cause Black couldn't totally take on a few third years. Even if we survive we still have Harry´s life on our conscience."

"Yeah Ron I mean he killed a lot of people back them," Hermione said as she was fumbling with the straps of Crookshanks's basket.

"Don't let that thing out!" Ron said, but too late; Crookshanks leapt lightly from the basket, stretched, yawned, and sprang onto Ron's knees; the lump in Ron's pocket trembled and he shoved Crookshanks angrily away. "Get out of it!" Ron said loudly, Alex tried not to laugh, tried but failed.

"Ron, don't!" said Hermione angrily.

Ron was about to answer back when Professor Lupin stirred. They watched him apprehensively, but he simply turned his head the other way, mouth slightly open, and slept on. It had started to rain and Crookshanks had now settled in an empty seat, his squashed face turned towards Ron, his yellow eyes on Ron's top pocket

As the time passed Alex kept himself busy trying to get the patronus charm work, no success so far. At one o'clock, the plump witch with the food cart finally arrived at the compartment door.

"Do you think we should wake him up?" Ron asked awkwardly, nodding towards Professor Lupin. "He looks like he could do with some food."

Hermione approached Professor Lupin cautiously.

"Er — Professor?" she said. "Excuse me — Professor?"

He didn't move.

"Don´t worry dear," said the witch as she handed Harry a large stack of Cauldron Cakes. "If he is hungry when he wakes, I am sitting up with the driver."

"Are we sure is sleeping, "Ron asked, making Alex roll his eyes, "I mean he is not dead."

"No, no, he's breathing," whispered Hermione, taking the cauldron cake Harry passed her. Alex too, accepting a cauldron cake.

He might not be very good company, but Professor Lupin's presence in their compartment had its uses. Mid-afternoon, just as it had started to rain, blurring the rolling hills outside the window, they heard footsteps outside in the corridor again, and their three no so friendly people appeared at the door: Draco Malfoy, flanked by his cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

Alex knew that Malfoy and Harry had been enemies since the first train ride. Alex didn´t really liked Malfoy either, mostly because of his pure-blood arrogance. However, Malfoy and Harry seemed to be really bad enemies; Malfoy, was in Slytherin house; he played Seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team, the same position that Harry played on the Gryffindor team. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to exist to do Malfoy's bidding. They were both wide and muscly; Crabbe was taller, with a pudding-bowl haircut and a very thick neck; Goyle had short, bristly hair and long, gorilla arms.

"Well lock who it is," said Malfoy in his usual lazy drawl voice, as he walked in to the compartment, "Potty and the Weasel." He paused as his goonies laughed, "I heard your fa-"

"Draco I am hurt don´t I get an insult?" Alex said looking at Malfoy.

"Tsk like I have the time to insult you beside the Wessel is more fun. As I was saying I heard you father get his hands on some gold this summer. Tell me did your mother died of shock?"

Ron stood up so quickly he knocked Crookshanks's basket to the floor. Professor Lupin gave another snort.

"Who's that?" said Malfoy, taking an automatic step backward as he spotted Lupin.

"New teacher," said Harry, who got to his feet, too, if he needed to hold Ron back. "What were you saying, Malfoy?"

Malfoy's pale eyes narrowed; Alex knew that he wasn´t that stupid to pick a fight right under a teacher's nose. Not that he ever would suspect Malfoy of being stupid. Annoying, arrogant and a pain yes, but stupid no.

"C'mon," he muttered resentfully to Crabbe and Goyle, and they disappeared.

Both Harry and Ron sat down, but Ron kept massaging his knuckles.

"I'm not going to take any crap from Malfoy this year," he said angrily. "I mean it. If he makes one more crack about my family, I'm going to get hold of his head and —"

Ron made a violent gesture in mid-air.

"Ron," hissed Hermione, pointing at Professor Lupin, "be careful…"

However, Professor Lupin was still fast asleep.

"You do know why he keeps provoking you right, he wants to fight you Ron or rather he want an excuse to hurt you." Alex said.

The rain thickened as the train aped yet farther north; the windows were now solid shimmering grey, which darkened until the lanterns flickered into life all along the corridors and over the luggage racks. The train rattled, the train hammered, the wind roared, but still Lupin slept.

"We must be nearly there," said Ron, leaning forward to look past Professor Lupin at the now completely black window.

The words had hardly left him when the train started to slow down.

"Great," said Ron, getting up and walking carefully past Professor Lupin to try to see outside. "I'm starving. I want to get to the feast…"

"We can't be there yet," said Hermione, checking her watch.

"Yeah, besides, I think we are stopping on a bridge, anyways definitely not Hogwarts" Alex said as he looked through the window as best he could.

"So why're we stopping?" Ron asked.

"We are sitting right here with you, what makes you think we have more information." Alex snapped.

The train was getting slower and slower. As the noise of the pistons fell away, the wind and rain sounded louder than ever against the windows.

Harry, who was nearest the door, got up to look into the corridor, but soon came back, shrugging,

The train came to a stop with a jolt, and distant thuds and bangs told them that luggage had fallen out of the racks. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness.

"What's going on?" said Ron's voice somewhere in the compartment

"Ouch!" gasped Hermione. "Ron that was my foot!"

"Okay sit still people," Alex said aloud, as he felt a hand on his shoulder

"D'you think we've broken down?" Harry asked.

"Maybe," Alex said. There was a squeaking sound, and Alex saw the dim black outline of Ron, wiping a patch clean on the window and peering out.

"There's something moving out there," Ron said. "I think people are coming aboard…"

The compartment door suddenly opened and Alex heard someone fall.

"What was that?" Alex asked.

"Sorry! D'you know what's going on? Ouch! Sorry —"

"Neville?"

"Alex?"

"Neville, what are you doing?" Harry said.

"Harry? I just want to know what's happening."

"No idea! Sit down —" Harry said.

There was a loud hissing and a yelp of pain; Neville had tried to sit on Crookshanks. He jumped up and felt the cat move, and then sat back down.

"I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on," came Hermione's voice.

"Hermione, wait!" Alex said as a thud was heard followed by two loud squeals of pain.

"Who's that?" Hermione asked.

"Who's that?"

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"What are you doing?"

"I was looking for Ron —"

"Come in and sit down —"

"Not here!" said Harry hurriedly. "I'm here!"

"Okay, there are too many people in here!" Alex whispered fiercely, "oh this is ridiculous - Lumos." Light emerged from Alex´s wand.

"Quiet!" said a hoarse voice suddenly. Professor Lupin appeared to have woken up at last. Alex turned his wand to confirm the professor now was awake. None of them spoke.

Then there was a soft, crackling noise, and a shivering light filled the compartment. Professor Lupin appeared to be holding a handful of flames. They illuminated his tired, gray face, but his eyes looked alert and wary, but it did light to room up along with Alex´s spell. Alex used the light to see Ginny and Neville, they looked nervous.

"Stay where you are." Lupin said in the same hoarse voice, and he got slowly to his feet with his handful of fire held out in front of him. However, the door slid slowly open before Lupin could reach it. Alex tightened his grip on his wand ready to say the first thing that came to mind.

Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the shivering flames in Lupin's hand, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. Alex´s eyes darted downward, and what he saw made his stomach contract. There was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, greyish, slimy-looking, and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water. As the dementor sensed Alex´s gaze, it withdraw its hand under the cloak.

The Dementor began to take a long slow rattling breath, as it was trying to suck something out if the air. An intense cold swept over Alex, and he felt bad, he felt like he never was going to be happy again, he felt like nothing mattered any more. The bad feeling continued get worse, the only think he felt was was bad things; his father yelling calling him a freak, his mother who was crying and him too little to help. Alex dimly noticed that Harry fainted, and Lupin was saying something. This was wrong he should feel like this, it was a new year at Hogwarts, he was going to have fun, he should be happy. Without knowing, what he was, doing Alex pointed his wand at the Dementor and said, "Expecto Patronum." A small week shapeless white mist, but a working patronus nonetheless came out his wand at the same time Lupin used the same spell, and the Dementor was driven away. The last thing Alex saw was the new professor staring at him, as Alex had grown another head, then everything went black.

…

Alex was dreaming that he much he was sure of.

He was seven years old again; it was a warm summer day and he was playing in the garden. It was if Alex looked at from an outside view, but he could feeling everything his younger-self felt; the joy, happiness, the feeling of feeling safe.

"Look daddy I can climb," the young Alex said, as he began climbing up a large tree. It was then the old Alex noticed the man in the background. The man was tall had black hair and cold grey eyes. It was his father. He muttered, "It was fine," but he didn´t even looked at his son.

The old Alex tried to tell his younger-self to look out, as he climbed higher and higher, but no one could hear him.

"Look daddy, look how high I am", said the young Alex giggling as he continued to claim.

It was then Alex´s mother came to the garden, carting some water, as she saw what her son was doing she screamed, "Alex be careful."

However, history couldn't be changed it was far too late. Alex watched his younger-self grab a branch and heard the sounded of it snapping. At first, the young boy screamed, but then he began laughing as he was descending to the ground. As the boy had been falling both parents had run over to the tree, now Alex´s mother were hugging his younger-self, while his father just stared at him.

"How, he should be How?" he yelled the last part causing the young Alex to flinch.

"Oh Daniel, I should have told you – you see Alex and I are not ordinary, we are magical."

Daniel snorted "Magical come don´t teach Alexander that nonsense."

"It is true Daniel look", Cyrina produced a long wand from a purse, and with a flick of it, an apple began to fly. "I know this comes as a shock bu-"

"This is –This ungodly." Daniel sneered, "My family is a bunch of freaks."

"Daniel please don´t" Cyrina tried to grab his hand, but Daniel stepped back.

"Don´t go near me demon that goes for you to your little freak," he yelled pointing at young Alex, who began to cry "shut up," Daniel yelled at him. Then he turned back to Cyrina, "you lied to me, what did you think I want to be in family with a bunch of freaks, how could you."

Cyrina´s eyes were full of tears, "please don´t do this."

"Stay back" Daniel warned and the cross he and in a necklace towards Cyrina and the young Alex, "Don´t ever go near me again, don´t ever contact me again." He slowly backed away, before turning and began to run. Seconds later the sound of a car driving fast away could be head.

Cyrina dropped to her knees and began to cry. The little Alex stood beside her looking scared, "Mummy what wrong. Mummy why are you crying. "

Cyrina tried to smile and tell it was going to be fine, but she broke into sobs before she could say anything.

"Mummy? Mummy"?" the young Alex looked as he was about cry too, he didn´t understood why his mother was so sad, why his father had left. He just didn´t understand. He could just stand there not being able to help his mother, he just felt helpless. Slowly the young boy hugged his mother.

"Alex, Alex, Alex!" the sad scene began to fade and Alex could feel someone was shaking him, trying to wake him up.

…

"What?" Alex said groggily as he opened his eyes. There were lanterns above him, and the floor was shaking — the Hogwarts Express was moving again and the lights had come back on. He sat up and found himself in the hallway outside of the compartment with Professor Lupin kneeling over him. Neville was also kneeling next to him. Alex felt very very tired.

"What happened? The Dementor? Are the others okay, I think Harry fainted?"

"Clam down son," Lupin said placing a hand on Alex´s shoulder, "are you okay?"

Alex nodded, "Yeah, I think so."

Then Alex thought of something, was Daphne, Blaise and Tracey okay, he tried to get up, but Lupin gently pushed him back, "easy now."

"But I need to make sure of something."

"Oh Alex I can go cheek up on Daphne, and tell that you are okay." Neville said, Alex nodded and Neville left.

"Come," Lupin said as he helped Alex stand up, and then lead him back into the compartment where Ron and Hermione was sitting along with Harry who was awake, but looking very pale and holding a piece of chocolate. Alex looked around a bit Ron and Hermione looked pale too, Ginny was was huddled in her corner looking bad she gave a small sob; Hermione went over and put a comforting arm around her.

"You should eat it Harry it helps:" Lupin said as he gave Alex some chocolate, and told him to eat it. "We be at Hogwarts in about ten minute's time." Lupin said as he sat. Alex took a bite of the chocolate and felt a little better.

"What happened?" Alex asked, "I mean I remember the Dementor and that I oh did something."

"You produced a patronus." Lupin said, "But your body wasn´t ready for the strain so you passed out from exhaustion." Lupin sounded concerned but impressed as well.

"Yeah you looked just as bad as Harry did." Ron said.

"Yeah, you just dropped and your body started shaking, it was scary seeing you like this." Hermione said.

"So you oh fainted too?" Alex asked Harry who looked embarrassed.

"Yeah, did you hear someone scream?"

Alex looked up, no he hadn´t heard that, but he had seen a memory, could Harry have seen one to? "No, but I oh never mind, no I didn´t hear someone screaming, it could be a memory."

Harry nodded, they didn´t talk much during the rest of the trip which pleased Alex, he was just so tried.

…

Finally, the train stopped at Hogsmeade station, and there was a great scramble to get outside; owls hooted and cats meowed. It was freezing on the tiny platform; rain was driving down in icy sheets.

"Firs' years this way!" called a familiar voice. Harry, Ron, Alex and Hermione turned and saw the gigantic outline of Hagrid at the other end of the platform, beckoning the terrified-looking new students forward for their traditional journey across the lake. All right, you four?" Hagrid yelled over the heads of the crowd. They waved at him, but had no chance to speak to him because the mass of people around them was shunting them away along the platform.

Alex let himself fall behind his friends so he could talk to his other friends who he had stotted behind him.

"Alex are you okay", he heard Daphne say, as she, Blaise and Tracey walked up to him.

"Yeah I am fine, how about you guys."

Both Daphne Tracey looked a bit pale, Blaise didn´t look super either, but at least they looked better then Alex felt.

"I am fine." Daphne said as they walked towards the carriage, "The Dementor wasn´t with us long."

"Speak for yourself Daphne it was with us long enough. It was horrible." Tracey said,

Alex nodded, they didn´t talk more about the dementors as he stepped in the carriage, which drove them to the castle, instead they talked about their summer, and somehow Alex felt a bit better.

As they had gotten into the castle and was about to enter the great hall a voice called, "Mr Bonteri!" It was Professor McGonagall with her was Harry and Hermione. Alex told his friends he would see them later, and walked towards his professor.

"There's no need to look so worried — I just want a word in my office," she told him as he approved.

Professor McGonagall led them away from the chattering crowd; they accompanied her across the entrance hall, up the marble staircase, and along a corridor

.

Once they were in her office, a small room with a large, wel coming fire, Professor McGonagall told them to sit down. She settled herself behind her desk and said abruptly, "Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to say that you were taken ill on the train, Potter, and that you Mr Bonteri fainted due to exhaustion."

Before either of them could reply, there was a soft knock on the door and Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, came bustling in.

Alex noticed Harry´s face got red, he too felt embarrassed nothing had happened he was just tried.

"Look I am fine," Alex said while Harry nodded.

"Well are you now!" said Madam Pomfrey, ignoring this and bending down to stare closely at them. "I suppose you two have been doing something dangerous again?"

"It was a Dementor, Poppy," said Professor McGonagall.

They exchanged a dark look, and Madam Pomfrey clucked disapprovingly.

"Setting dementors around a school," she muttered, pushing back Harry's hair and feeling his forehead, then moved over to cheek on Alex.

"They won´t be the only ones collapsing trust me, the Dementor have this effect on people.

"Should we keep them at the hospital wing for the night? Asked McGonagall.

"No!" Alex and Harry said in unison.

"Hmm that won´t be necessary, both boys are fine. However, they must have some chocolate. "

"Professor Lupin already gave us that." Harry said, making the nurse smile.

"Good Mr Potter Mr Bonteri please wait outside while I talk to miss. Ganger."

Alex and Harry didn´t have to wait long until Hermione emerged with the professor, together they went back to the great hall where the sorting already was over. The Gryffindors sat down beside Ron, who asked them what had happen. Alex decided to let Harry explain, he was just about to, but then Dumbledore began to speak.

Welcome!" said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…"

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises — or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added blandly. Alex looked over at Dumbledore who glanced at him and Ron. "It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors," he said.

Percy, who was sitting a few seats down from Alex, puffed out his chest again and stared around impressively. Dumbledore paused again; he looked very seriously around the hall, and nobody moved or made a sound.

"On a happier note," he continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defence against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was some scattered, rather unenthusiastic applause. Only those who had been in the compartment on the train with Professor Lupin clapped hard, Harry and Alex among them. Professor Lupin looked particularly shabby next to all the other teachers in their best robes.

"Look at Snape!" Alex heard Ron hiss. Then looked at Snape.

Professor Snape, the Potions master, was staring along the staff table at Professor Lupin. It was common knowledge that Snape wanted the Defence against the Dark Arts job, but even Harry, who hated Snape, was startled at the expression twisting his thin, sallow face. It was beyond anger: it was loathing. Alex knew that expression very well; it was the look Snape wore every time he set eyes on Harry.

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued as the lukewarm applause for Professor Lupin died away. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs.

"However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties," Dumbledore continued.

Harry, Ron, Alex and Hermione stared at one another, stunned. Then they joined in with the applause, which was tumultuous at the Gryffindor table in particular.

"We should've known!" Ron roared, pounding the table. "Who else would have assigned us a biting book?"

They four of them were the last to stop clapping, and as Professor Dumbledore started speaking again, they saw that Hagrid was wiping his eyes on the tablecloth.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!"

The golden plates and goblets before them filled suddenly with food and drink. Alex realized how hungry he was, helped himself to everything he could reach and began to eat.

…

That is it for this chapter hoped you enjoyed it, because I enjoyed writing it, please let me know what you think.


	4. Don t mess with Tealeaves or Hippogriffs

The Alexander Chronicles Year 3; The Mystery Of The Prisoner Black

(Sorry upleaded this before, but I deleteded it, when I shoud change something.)

I have changed the subjects so that Alex will have Divination instead of Arithmancy; I have corrected this in the former chapters. The reason Divination will be a fun thing to write where Arithmancy would have been very dry facts.

Chapter 4: Don´t mess with Tealeaves or Hippogriffs

When Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alex entered the Great Hall for breakfast the next day, the first thing they saw was Draco Malfoy, who seemed to be entertaining a minor group of Slytherins with a very funny story. As they passed, Malfoy did a ridiculous impression of a swooning fit and there was a roar of laughter.

"Ignore him," said Hermione, who was right behind Harry. "Just ignore him; it's not worth it…"

Alex looked at Malfoy with distaste, he had heard from Harry that Malfoy had made fun of him before. However, couldn´t anything else to expected anything less from him.

"Hey, Potter!" shrieked Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin girl whom Daphne had described with a lot of unfriendly words. "Potter! The Dementors are coming, Potter! Woooooooooo!"

Harry dropped into a seat at the Gryffindor table, next to George Weasley.

"New third-year course schedules," said George, passing then, over. "What's up with you, Harry?"

"Malfoy," said Ron, sitting down on George's other side and glaring over at the Slytherin table. Alex sitting next to Harry. George looked up in time to see Malfoy pretending to faint with terror again.

"That little git," he said calmly. "He wasn't so cocky last night when the Dementors were down at our end of the train. Came running into our compartment, didn't he, Fred?"

"Nearly wet himself," said Fred, with a contemptuous glance at Malfoy. Alex nearly sniggering.

"I wasn't too happy myself," said George. "They're horrible things, those Dementors…"

"Sort of freeze your insides, don't they?" said Fred.

"You didn't pass out, though, did you?" said Harry in a low voice.

"Forget it, Harry," said George bracingly. "Dad had to go out to Azkaban one time, remember, Fred? And he said it was the worst place he'd ever been, he came back all weak and shaking… They suck the happiness out of a place, Dementors. Most of the prisoners go mad in there."

"Yeah, my mum's been there a couple times too in order to do health cheeks on the prisoners," Alex added. "She told me she hates going there, always coming back all depressed and sad. And I sort of fainted too remember."

"Anyway, we'll see how happy Malfoy looks after our first Quidditch match," said Fred. "Gryffindor versus Slytherin, first game of the season, remember?"

The only time Harry and Malfoy had faced each other in a Quidditch match, Malfoy had definitely come off worse.

Alex began to look at his schedule while he began eating some cereal. It seems he would be starting some new classes today.

"Ooh, good, we're starting some new subjects today," he heard Hermione say happily. Alex looked up to see Ron leaning over.

"Hermione," said Ron, frowning as he looked over her shoulder, "they've messed up your timetable. Look — they have you down for about ten subjects a day. There isn't enough time."

"Busy day, but oh will you manage?" Alex asked, though he could guess.

"I'll manage. I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall." Hermione answered.

"But look," said Ron, laughing, "see this morning? Nine o'clock, Divination. Underneath, nine o'clock, Muggle Studies. And —" Ron leaned closer to the timetable, disbelieving, "look— underneath that, Arithmancy, nine o'clock. I mean, I know you are good, Hermione no doubt, but no one is that good. How're you supposed to be in three classes at once?"

"Don't be silly," said Hermione shortly. "Of course I won't be in three classes at once."

"Actually, it is possible -" Alex said, but was interrupted by Hermione.

"Pass the marmalade," she said.

"But —" Ron started.

"Oh, Ron, what's it to you if my timetable's a bit full?" Hermione snapped. "I told you, I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall."

Alex was leaning on his hand staring at her, he knew how she would do, but he didn´t understood why she couldn´t tell.

Just then, Hagrid entered the Great Hall. He was wearing his long moleskin overcoat and was absent-mindedly swinging a dead polecat from one enormous hand.

"All right'?" he said eagerly, pausing on his way to the staff table. "Yer in my firs' ever lesson! Right after lunch! Bin up since five getting' everything' ready… hope it's okay… me, a teacher… honestly…" He grinned broadly at them and headed off to the staff table, still swinging the polecat.

"Wonder what he's been getting ready?" said Ron, a note of anxiety in his voice. The Hall was starting to empty as people headed off towards their first lesson. Ron checked his schedule. "We'd better go, look, Divination is at the top of North Tower. It'll take us ten minutes to get there," he said to Harry.

They finished breakfast hastily, said goodbye to Fred and George, and walked back through the hall. As they passed the Slytherin table, Malfoy did yet another impression of a fainting fit. The shouts of laughter followed the group of friends into the Entrance Hall.

The journey through the castle to North Tower was a long one. Two years at Hogwarts hadn't taught Alex everything about the castle, and they had never been inside North Tower before.

"There's — got — to — be — a — short — cut," Ron panted, as they climbed the seventh long staircase and emerged on an unfamiliar landing, where there was nothing but a large painting of a bare stretch of grass hanging on the stone wall.

"I think it's this way," said Hermione, peering down the empty passage to the right.

"Can't be," said Ron. "That's south. Look, you can see a bit of the lake outside the window…"

Alex sighed and looked at Harry who was watching a painting. He decided to join Harry while Ron and Hermione argued which way to go. Alex looked at the painting. A fat, dappled-gray pony had just ambled onto the grass and was grazing nonchalantly.

"You know what be useful, a map over this place." Alex said to his friend, who nodded.

Just then, a short, squat knight in a suit of armor had clanked into the picture after his pony. By the look of the grass stains on his metal knees, he had just fallen off.

"Aha!" he yelled, seeing Alex, Harry, Ron and Hermione. "What villains are these that trespass upon my private lands! Come to scorn at my fall, perchance? Draw, you knaves, you dogs!"

The four teens watched in astonishment as the little knight tugged his sword out of its scabbard and began brandishing it violently, hopping up and down in rage. But the sword was too long for him; a particularly wild swing made him overbalance, and he landed facedown in the grass.

"Are you all right?" said Harry, moving closer to the picture.

"Get back, you scurvy braggart! Back, you rogue!" he yelled.

The knight seized his sword again and used it to push himself back up, but the blade sank deeply into the grass and, though he pulled with all his might, he couldn't get it out again. Finally, he had to flop back down onto the grass and push up his visor to mop his sweating face.

"Listen," said Harry, taking advantage of the knight's exhaustion, "we're looking for the North Tower. You don't know the way, do you?"

"A quest!" The knight's rage seemed to vanish instantly.

"Yes exactly could you helps o noble knight?" Alex asked.

He clanked to his feet and shouted, "Come follow me, dear friends, and we shall find our goal, or else shall perish bravely in the charge!" Die trying? Alex thought maybe a bit extreme when the only think they should do was get to a class.

The knight gave the sword another fruitless tug, tried and failed to mount the fat pony, gave up, and cried, "On foot then, good sirs and gentle lady! On! On!" And he ran, clanking loudly, into the left side of the frame and out of sight.

They hurried after him along the corridor, following the sound of his armour. Every now and then, they spotted him running through a picture ahead.

"Be of stout heart, the worst is yet to come!" yelled the knight, and they saw him reappear in front of an alarmed group of women in crinolines, whose picture hung on the wall of a narrow spiral staircase.

Alex climbed the tightly spiralling steps and puffing loudly, Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed, Alex kept getting dizzier and dizzier, until at last he heard the murmur of voices above them and knew they had reached the classroom.

Farewell!" cried the knight, popping his head into a painting of some sinister-looking monks. "Farewell, my comrades-in-arms! If ever you have need of noble heart and steely sinew, call upon Sir Cadogan!"

"Yeah, I will call you if I ever need someone mental," muttered Alex as the knight disappeared.

They climbed the last few steps and emerged onto a tiny landing, where most of the class were already assembled.

There were no doors off this landing. Alex looked up at the ceiling, where there was a circular trapdoor with a brass plaque on it.

"'Sybil Trelawney, Divination teacher,'" he read. "How're we supposed to get up there?"

As though in answer to his question, the trapdoor suddenly opened, and a silvery ladder descended right at Harry's feet. Everyone got quiet.

"After you," said Ron, grinning, so Harry climbed the ladder first.

"The cool ones goes first," Alex said as he followed Harry first.

They emerged into the strangest-looking classroom they had ever seen. In fact, it didn't look like a classroom at all, more like a cross between someone's attic and an old-fashioned tea shop. At least twenty small, circular tables were crammed inside it, all surrounded by chintz armchairs and fat little poufs. Everything was lit with a dim, crimson light; the curtains at the windows were all closed, and the many lamps were draped with dark red scarves. It was stiflingly warm, and the fire that was burning under the crowded mantelpiece was giving off a heavy, sickly sort of perfume as it heated a large copper kettle. The shelves running around the circular walls were crammed with dusty-looking feathers, stubs of candles, many packs of tattered playing cards, countless silvery crystal balls, and a huge array of teacups.

Ron appeared at Alex´s shoulder as the class assembled around them, all talking in whispers.

"Where is she?" Ron said.

A voice came suddenly out of the shadows, a soft, misty sort of voice. "Welcome," it said. "How nice to see you in the physical world at last."

"What the heck's that mean?" Alex muttered, thinking he maybe should have chosen Arithmancy instead.

Professor Trelawney moved into the firelight, and they saw that she was very thin; her large glasses magnified her eyes to several times their natural size, and she was draped in a gauzy spangled shawl. Innumerable chains and beads hung around her spindly neck, and her arms and hands were encrusted with bangles and rings.

"Sit, my children, sit," she said, and they all climbed awkwardly into armchairs or sank onto poufs. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat themselves around the same round table, while Alex sat with Blaise in in the back.

"So where the girls?" Alex asked, he of course knew Daphne had chosen Arithmancy.

"Both Daphne and Tracey are in Arithmancy class, they said they wouldn't waste their time with this subject" Blaise whispered.

"Welcome to Divination," said Professor Trelawney, who had seated herself in a winged armchair in front of the fire. "My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye."

Nobody said anything to this extraordinary pronouncement. Professor Trelawney delicately rearranged her shawl and continued, "So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you… Books can take you only so far in this field…"

Alex snorted books could only take on so far in all branches of magic.

"Many witches and wizards, talented though they are in the area of loud bangs and smells and sudden disappearing, are yet unable to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future," Professor Trelawney went on, her enormous, gleaming eyes moving from face to nervous face. "It is a gift granted to few. You, boy," she said suddenly to Neville, who almost toppled off his pouf. "Is your grandmother well?"

"I-I t-think so"

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, dear," said Professor Trelawney, the firelight glinting on her long emerald earrings. Neville gulped. Professor Trelawney continued placidly. "We will be covering the basic methods of Divination this year. The first term will be devoted to reading the tealeaves. Next term we shall progress to palmistry. By the way, my dear," she shot suddenly at Parvati Patil, "beware a red-haired man."

Parvati gave a startled look at Ron, who was right behind her and edged her chair away from him. Alex and Blaise shared a look and chuckled quietly.

"In the second term," Professor Trelawney went on, "we shall progress to the crystal ball — if we have finished with fire omens, that is. Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice. And around Easter, one of our number will leave us forever."

A very tense silence followed this pronouncement, but Professor Trelawney seemed unaware of it. Alex looked around at the other students, and thought what that last sentence would mean.

"I wonder, dear," Trelawney said to Lavender Brown, who stiffened and almost felt into Neville, who was sitting beside her. "If you could pass me the largest silver teapot?"

Lavender, looking relieved, stood up, took an enormous teapot from the shelf, and put it down on the table in front of Professor Trelawney.

"Thank you, my dear. Incidentally, that thing you are dreading — it will happen on Friday the sixteenth of October."

Alex saw Lavender trembled and sat back down. He smiled to himself he was really going to like this class, very very mysterious, or at the very least fun.

Now, I want you all to divide into pairs. Collect a teacup from the shelf, come to me, and I will fill it. Then sit down and drink, drink until only the dregs remain. Swill these around the cup three times with the left hand, then turn the cup upside down on its saucer, wait for the last of the tea to drain away, and then give your cup to your partner to read. You will interpret the patterns using pages five and six of Unfogging the Future. I shall move among you, helping and instructing. Oh, and dear," — she caught Neville by the arm as he made to stand up, "after you've broken your first cup, would you be so kind as to select one of the blue patterned ones? I'm rather attached to the pink."

"Tsk isn´t that a Self-fulfilling prediction?" Blaise whispered.

Alex nodded, "she seems a bit weird, but yeah she is making him nervous so he will drop it."

Sure enough, Neville had no sooner reached the shelf of teacups than there was a tinkle of breaking china. Professor Trelawney swept over to him holding a dustpan and brush and said, "One of the blue ones, then, dear, if you wouldn't mind… thank you…"

When Alex had had his teacup filled, he went back to his table and tried to drink the scalding tea quickly. He swilled the dregs around as Professor Trelawney had instructed, then drained the cup and swapped over and looked at it, waiting for Blaise to finish their tea.

"How fast can you drink this?"

"Fast, when it doesn´t taste good, but I think I brunt my tongue."

Blaise smiled, as he handed over his teacup "Serves you right."

Alex smiled back, "Ha Ha you should be a comedian." he said as he grabbed his friend cup, and looked in it.

"Well- oh you have oh some oh brown stuff," he tried making Blaise laugh yet again.

"Broaden your minds, my dears, and allow your eyes to see past the mundane!" Professor Trelawney cried through the gloom, making Alex jump, but then closed his eyes and concentrated, as he opened them again, he did saw something, an egg, a sun and a skull."

Alex looked the symbols up in his book, the part about the skull made him nervous, "Oh okay there is something new on the way, it will make you, buuut there is also danger."

"That is weird?" Blaise said, "then again danger at this place I mean last year it was a basilisk right? Now let me see you yours."

Alex watch the others in the room a bit, while his friend concentred, "Okay oh You will stuffer sorry about that, but there is happiness and danger to you too."

"You know the danger bit freaks me out considering that we have demmentors at the school."

"So what we all in danger?"

Alex didn´t a chance to answer as something happened at Harry´s table.

Professor Trelawney was staring into the teacup, most likely Harry´s, rotating it counter clockwise. "The falcon… my dear, you have a deadly enemy."

"But everyone knows that," said Hermione in a loud whisper. Professor Trelawney stared at her. "Well, they do," Hermione, said. "Everybody knows about Harry and You-Know-Who."

Alex stared at her with a mixture of amazement. He had never heard Hermione speak to a teacher like that before. Blasie cleaned his ear with a finger, "did Ganger just said that?"

Professor Trelawney chose not to reply Hermione. She lowered her huge eyes to Harry's cup again and continued to turn it.

"The club… an attack. Dear, dear, this is not a happy cup…"

"I thought that was a bowler hat," said Ron sheepishly.

"The skull… danger in your path, my dear…"

"Of course there is," Alex, murmured, "everybody in the room apparently is."

Everyone was staring, transfixed, at Professor Trelawney, who gave the cup a final turn, gasped, and then screamed, making a few students jump. There was another tinkle of breaking china; Neville had smashed his second cup. Professor Trelawney sank into a vacant armchair, her glittering hand at her heart and her eyes closed.

"My dear boy — my poor dear boy — no — it is kinder not to say — no — don't ask me…"

"What is it, Professor?" said Dean Thomas at once. Everyone had got to their feet, and slowly they crowded around Harry and Ron's table, pressing close to Professor Trelawney's chair to get a good look at Harry's cup.

"She just told not to be asked." Alex whispered, making his friend chuckle

"My dear," Professor Trelawney's huge eyes opened dramatically, "you have the Grim."

"The grim?" said Harry, Alex noticed that Harry stiffened, he became a bit nervous himself, he hadn´t forgotten what Harry had told him during the summer.

"The Grim, my dear, the Grim!" cried Professor Trelawney, who looked shocked as she thought Harry hadn't understood. "The giant, spectral dog that haunts churchyards! My dear boy, it is an omen — the worst omen — of death!"

Everyone was looking at Harry, everyone except Hermione, who had gotten up and moved around to the back of Professor Trelawney's chair. "I don't think it looks like a Grim," she said flatly.

Professor Trelawney surveyed Hermione with mounting dislike. "You'll forgive me for saying so, my dear, but I perceive very little aura around you. Very little receptivity to the resonances of the future."

Seamus Finnegan was tilting his head from side to side. "It looks like a Grim if you do this," he said, "but it looks more like a donkey from here," he said, leaning to the left. Alex walked over to Harry and looked into his cup and sure enough, he did see it. The Grim was there in plain sight, how could anyone miss it?

When you've all finished deciding whether I'm going to die or not!" said Harry, Alex was a bit surprised by his attitude. Alex looked at his friend, and hidden beneath the anger, Alex saw it; fear.

I think we will leave the lesson here for today," said Professor Trelawney in her mistiest voice. "Yes… please pack away your things…"

Silently the class took their teacups back to Professor Trelawney, packed away their books, and closed their bags.

"Until we meet again," said Professor Trelawney faintly, "fair fortune be yours. Oh, and dear," — she pointed at Neville, "you'll be late next time, so mind you work extra-hard to catch up."

Alex descended Professor Trelawney's ladder and the winding stair in silence, then set off for Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration lesson. Harry, Ron and Hermione had already left. With Blaise´s help Alex found Transfiguration classroom, they talked a little bit about what had happened Divination, but not much.

They waited outside the classroom, for Daphne and Tracey. The two girls arrived after some time, they sat in the back of the room, and Alex sat beside Daphne so they could catch up. Just a minute before McGonagall began her lesson, the golden trio came busting in. Harry still looked as white as a sheet. Alex noticed that his fellow Gryffindors looked at Harry as they expected him to drop dead at any moment.

Alex felt Daphne´s hand on his shoulder, "hey Alex?"

"Huh?"

"I asked what is wrong with your Gryffindors you looked like someone died."

"Well remember what Harry told us in the summer?" Alex whispered to Daphne.

"What?"

"Well about the dog he saw on Magnolia Crescent?"

Daphne nodded, "Yeah he said it looked like the grim, who was on the front of the stupid book."

"Yeah so listen in our Divination class, we looked in each other teacups," Alex paused as he saw Daphne´s amused face, "Okay I agree not the best way to spent time, anyway the professor found the grim in Harry´s cup!"

"Wait are you serious?"

"Yeah I looked in it myself, there was no doubt. I don´t know Daph I starting to get worried, the grim combined with the whole Black thing."

"Listen Alex" Daphne said, "it is just a coincidence. I mean come on death omens – you told me you didn´t believe in these things. You know that Divination couldn´t give direct answers, it all open to inception."

Alex nodded "Yeah I know, but still all those death omens freaks me out, just saying it is odd it comes with the same time of Black running free."

Daphne shrugged, but couldn´t answer since McGonagall began her lecture.

Alex tried hard to push the last lesson out from his mind, and listen to the lecture about about Animagi (wizards who could transform at will into animals), it was hard but it help that it was a good lesson. The rest of the Gryffindors couldn´t concentrate. They didn´t even react when McGonagall transformed into a cat. Alex didn´t react either he kept worrying about Harry, so he didn´t notice Daphne´s worried looks.

"Really, what has got into you all today?" said Professor McGonagall, turning back into herself with a faint pop, and staring around at them all. "Not that it matters, but that's the first time my transformation's not got applause from a class."

Every Gryffindor's heads turned toward Harry again, but nobody spoke. Then Hermione raised her hand.

"Please, Professor, we've just had our first Divination class, and we were reading the tea leaves, and —"

"Ah, of course," said Professor McGonagall, suddenly frowning. "There is no need to say any more, Miss Granger. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?"

Everyone stared at her.

"I am," Harry said, again Alex noted the anger in his voice.

"I see," said McGonagall, fixing Harry with her beady eyes. "Then you should know, Potter, that Sybil Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. None of them has died yet. Seeing death omens is her favourite way of greeting a new class. If it were not for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues —"McGonagall broke off, and Alex saw that her nostrils had gone white.

She went on, more calmly, "Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it. True Seers are very rare, and Professor Trelawney…"

She stopped again, and then said, in a very matter-of-fact tone, "You look in excellent health to me, Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in."

Daphne elbowed Alex, "See nothing to worry about."

"Yeah I guess," he said, hoping that McGonagall was right.

When the Transfiguration class had finished, Alex joined the crowd thundering toward the Great Hall for lunch, he said goodbye to Daphne and joined Harry and the others Gryffindor table.

"Ron, cheer up," said Hermione, pushing a dish of stew toward him. "You heard what Professor McGonagall said."

Ron spooned stew onto his plate and picked up his fork but didn't start. Alex looked at Ron who looked worried.

"Harry," Ron said, in a low, serious voice, "You haven't seen a great black dog anywhere, have you?"

Both Alex and Harry shared a look; it was like Harry were asking Alex if he should tell slowly Alex nodded.

"Yeah, I have," said Harry. "I saw one the night I left the Dursleys."

Ron let his fork fall with a clatter.

"Probably a stray," said Hermione calmly. Alex didn´t know if he thought that any more he rather hoped ii just was a stay.

Ron looked at Hermione as though she had gone mad. "Hermione, if Harry's seen a Grim, that's — that's bad," he said. "My — my uncle Bilius saw one and — and he died twenty-four hours later!"

"Coincidence," said Hermione airily, pouring herself some pumpkin juice.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" said Ron, starting to get angry. "Grims scare the living daylights out of most wizards!"

"There you are, then," said Hermione in a superior tone. "They see the Grim and die of fright. The Grim's not an omen, it's the cause of death! And Harry's still with us because he's not stupid enough to see one and think, right, well, i'd better kick the bucket then!"

Ron mouthed wordlessly at Hermione, who opened her bag, took out her new Arithmancy book, and propped it open against the juice jug. "I think Divination seems very woolly," she said, searching for her page. "A lot of guesswork, if you ask me."

"There was nothing woolly about the Grim in that cup!" said Ron hotly. Alex sighed as he watched the two argue back and forth yet again.

"You didn't seem quite so confident when you were telling Harry it was a sheep," said Hermione coolly.

"Professor Trelawney said you didn't have the right aura! You just don't like being bad at something for a change!"

He had touched a nerve. Hermione slammed her Arithmancy book down on the table so hard that bits of meat and carrot flew everywhere, making Alex and Harry jump.

"He does have a point there," he murmured to Harry.

"If being good at Divination means I have to pretend to see death omens in a lump of tea leaves, I'm not sure I'll be studying it much longer! That lesson was absolute rubbish compared with my Arithmancy class!"

She snatched up her bag and stalked away.

Ron frowned after her. "What's she talking about?" he said to Harry. "She hasn't been to an Arithmancy class yet."

Then Alex noticed Ron staring at him, "She told you something?"

"Oh no! She hasn´t" which were true Hermione hadn´t told, but he knew she had a time-tuner, but he stilldidn´t understood why she haven´t told them.

…

Harry, Ron, and Alex were pleased to get out of the castle after lunch. Yesterday's rain had cleared; the sky was a clear, pale grey, and the grass was springy and damp underfoot as they set off for their first ever Care of Magical Creatures class.

Ron and Hermione weren't speaking to each other. Harry and Alex walked beside them in silence as they went down the sloping lawns to Hagrid's hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It was only when Harry spotted four only-too-familiar backs ahead of them that they realized they must be having these lessons with the Slytherins, but even though he had to put up with Malfoy Alex couldn't help but smile.

Malfoy was talking animatedly to Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were chortling. Alex was quite sure he knew what they were talking about, but he didn´t comment.

Hagrid was waiting for his class at the door of his hut. He stood in his moleskin overcoat, with Fang the boarhound at his heels, looking impatient to start.

"C'mon, now, get a move on!" he called as the class approached. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"

For one nasty moment, Alex thought that Hagrid was going to lead them into the forest; Alex had only been in the forest once, durring his first year and he had heard the stories from Harry´s seconed visit, it was a place filled with monsters and darkness, not the ideal place to build a house, unless you were Hagrid.

However, Hagrid strolled off around the edge of the trees, and five minutes later, they found themselves outside a kind of paddock. There was nothing in there.

Alex found himself standing next to Daphne and Tracey, while his other friends stood in the front. They smiled to one another in greeting.

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" he called. "That's it — make sure yeh can see — now, firs' thing I want you ter do is open yer books —"

"How do we do that exactly?" said the cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Eh?" said Hagrid.

"How do we open our books?" Malfoy repeated. He took out his copy of The Monster Book of Monsters, which he had bound shut with a length of rope. Other people took theirs out too, but the too bounded shut.

"Really none of you have opened it?"

Alex smiled as he saw the look on Hagrid´s face, when; he, Daphne, Tracey and Harry raised their hands.

"You just stock it on the back people. What none of you asked when you bought it?" Daphne said, but the silence was all she got as an answer, "idiots!" she mumbled.

"Miss Greengrass is right oh ten points to Slytherin."

He took Hermione's copy and ripped off the Spellotape that bound it. The book tried to bite, but Hagrid ran a giant forefinger down its spine, and the book shivered, and then fell open and lay quiet in his hand.

"Oh, how silly we've all been!" Malfoy sneered. "We should have stroked them! Why didn't we guess!"

"I — I thought they were funny," Hagrid said uncertainly to the class.

"Oh, tremendously funny! Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!" said Malfoy.

"Shut up, Malfoy," said Harry loudly. Hagrid was looking downcast.

"Right then" Hagrid seemed to have lost his thread, "you got yer books so now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah So I will go an´ get them. Hang on." With these words he into the forest.

"God, this place is going to the dogs. That oaf teaching classes, my father will have a fit when I tell him." Malfoy ranted.

"I hex him I swear just give a minute" Tracey hissed.

"Didn´t you listen Malfoy. I said shut up." Harry said again.

Careful, Potter, there's a Dementor behind you —"

"Oooooooh!" squealed Lavender Brown, pointing toward the opposite side of the paddock.

Trotting toward them were a dozen of the most beautiful, amazing yet kind of strange creatures Alex ever had seen. They had the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles, with cruel, steel-coloured beaks and large, brilliantly, orange eyes. The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and deadly looking. Each of the beasts had a thick leather collar around its neck, which was attached to a long chain, and the ends of all of these were held in the vast hands of Hagrid, who came jogging into the paddock behind the creatures.

"Gee up there" he roared shaking the chains and urging the creatures toward the fence where the class stood. Most of the class backed away.

"Hippogriffs" Hagrid roared happily waving a hand at them, "beautiful aren't they?"

Alex agreed; the Hippogriffs looked like beautiful and proud creatures.

"So," Hagrid said, rubbing his hands together, "If you all would come a bit closer."

No one seemed to want to. However Harry, Ron Harry stepped forward, with Alex, Daphne and Tracey slowly following.

"Now, firs' thing yeh got to know abou' Hippogriffs is, they're proud," said Hagrid. "Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do."

Alex noticed Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle weren't listening; they were talking in an undertone and he had a nasty feeling they were plotting how best to disrupt the lesson.

"Yeh always wait for the Hippogriff ter make the firs' move," Hagrid continued. "It's polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yer allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt."

"Right — who wants to go first?"

Most of the class backed farther away in answer. Even Harry, Ron, and Hermione had misgivings. The Hippogriffs were tossing their fierce heads and flexing their powerful wings; they didn't seem to like being tethered like this.

"No one?" said Hagrid, with a pleading look. Alex considered doing it, but he wanted someone else to try first this time.

"I'll do it," said Harry.

There was an intake of breath from behind them, and both Lavender and Parvati whispered, "Oooh, no, Harry, remember your tea leaves!"

Harry ignored them and climbed over the paddock fence. Alex smiled at his friend, it was good he didn´t let the death omen scare him too much, beside Alex trusted Hagrid to keep Harry safe.

"Good man, Harry!" roared Hagrid. "Right then — let's see how yeh get on with Buckbeak."

He untied one of the chains, pulled the gray Hippogriff away from its fellows, and slipped off its leather collar. The class on the other side of the paddock seemed to be holding its breath. Alex watched this with great interest.

"Easy now, Harry," said Hagrid quietly. "Yeh've got eye contact, now try not ter blink… Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much…"

Alex watched as Harry tried not to blink. "Tha's it," said Hagrid. "Tha's it, Harry… now, bow."

Harry gave a short bow and then looked up. The Hippogriff was still staring haughtily at them. It did not move.

"Ah," said Hagrid, sounding worried. "Right — back away, now, Harry, easy does it —"

But then the Hippogriff suddenly bent its scaly front knees and sank into what was an unmistakable bow.

"Well done, Harry!" said Hagrid, ecstatic. "Right — yeh can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!"

Slowly Harry moved his hand forward and patted the Hippogriff´s beak several times, Buckbeak closed its eyes as it was enjoying it.

The entire class broke out in applause except for Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott who were looking deeply disappointed.

"Righ' then, yeh two," said Hagrid. "I reckon he migh' let yeh ride him! Yeh climb up there, jus' behind the wing joint," he continued, "an' mind yeh don' pull any of his feathers out, he won' like that…"

Alex watched as Harry put his foot on the top of Buckbeak's wing and hoisted himself onto its back. Buckbeak stood up, and Harry looked a bit paniced.

"Go on, then!" roared Hagrid, slapping the Hippogriffs hindquarters.

Without warning, twelve-foot wings flapped open on either side of Harry. Harry just had time to seize the Hippogriff around the neck before he was soaring upwards.

Alex watched in awe and amazement as Harry began to fly with Buckbeak, although Alex was happy for his friend, he couldn't help but feel a bit envy

Buckbeak flew Harry once around the paddock and then headed back to the ground. Once on the ground, Harry dismounted the Hippogriff.

"Good work, Harry!" roared Hagrid as everyone except Malfoy, Crabbe, Nott and Goyle cheered. "Okay, who else wants a go?"

Emboldened by Harry's success, Alex and the rest of the class climbed cautiously into the paddock. Hagrid untied the Hippogriffs one by one, and soon people were bowing nervously, all over the paddock. Neville ran repeatedly backward from his, which didn't seem to want to bend its knees.

Alex and Daphne were practicing on Hippogriff that looked like Buckbeak. The two were having good fun and were petting the hippogriff in no time at all.

"Oh you are a cutie," Daphne said as she petted the hippogriff, it seemed to like her torch.

"His name is Fleetwing," Hagrid as Alex petted the hippogriff.

"Oh Fleetwing that a cool name you have!" Alex said to it, as Fleetwing pressed it head gently against his hand, "Wow professor it a great lesson." Alex said to Hagrid, who smiled.

"Yeah I agree, "Daphne said, "And those hippogriffs are some majestic."

"Thanks yeh two."

Just then Alex stotted Buckbeak had bowed to Malfoy, he all noticed Malfoy´s mocking expression.

"This is very easy," Malfoy drawled loud enough for everyone to, hear him. "I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it… I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" he said to the Hippogriff. "Are you, you great ugly brute?"

Hagrid moved fast towards Malfoy but it happened to quickly in a flash of steely talons; Malfoy let out a high pitched scream, scaring Daphne who gave a small gasb and grabbed onto Alex´s hand. In the next moment, Hagrid was wrestling Buckbeak back into his collar as he strained to get at Malfoy, who lay curled in the grass, blood blossoming over his robes.

"I'm dying!" Malfoy yelled as the class panicked. "I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!"

"Yer not dyin'!" said Hagrid, who had gone very white. "Someone help me — gotta get him outta here —"

Hermione ran to hold open the gate as Hagrid lifted Malfoy easily. As they passed, Alex saw that there was a long, deep gash on Malfoy's arm; blood splattered the grass and Hagrid ran with him, up the slope toward the castle. Alex felt that Daphne hold his hand tighter.

Very shaken, the Care of Magical Creatures class followed at a walk. The Slytherins were all shouting about Hagrid.

Alex was walking with the Slytherins who weren't yelling which consisted of Daphne, who walked closely at his side, followed Tracey, and Blaise who both happened to have a tiny smirk on their faces, as they looked at Alex and Daphne from behind.

"They should sack him straight away!" said Pansy Parkinson, who was in tears.

"It was Malfoy's fault!" snapped Dean Thomas. Crabbe and Goyle flexed their muscles threateningly.

They all climbed the stone steps into the deserted entrance hall.

"I'm going to see if he's okay!" said Pansy, and they all watched her run up the marble staircase. Some of The Slytherins, still muttering about Hagrid, headed away in the direction of their dungeon common room, while the Gryffindors headed for the tower, all expect Alex, Daphne, Tracey and Blaise

"This will cause problems," Daphne said, "Malfoy will use this, it won´t matter if it his own fault."

"He is just so disgusting," Tracey hissed, while Blaise nodded, then he smiled and looked at Alex and Daphne.

"So anything you want to tell us?" He asked.

"Oh want?" Alex said not understanding what his friend meant.

"Oh you know" Tracey said, "something must have happened, it can´t be the scary stuff, because that is long over."

"Trace talk sense!" Daphne said.

"You want us to leave you guys alone, so you can do more than handholding?" Tracey finished pointing at Alex and Daphne´s hands.

Alex followed Tracey´s finger, his eyes widened at what he saw. He was holding Daphne in the hand. Alex could feel that he blushed badly and his heart began beating very fast. As they, hand been zapped Alex and Daphne let go of each other's hands, both blushing.

"Sorry," Alex said as he briefly looked, at Daphne who´s face were red too.

"No it fine," Daphne said quickly.

"Listen, I better go," Alex said still bushing madly, "see you later?" As Daphne nodded, he hurried away.

As he had gotten at the 7th floor Alex stopped, he had held hands with Daphne, sure it had felt good, very good in fact, but did she like him like that, or did she just thought it was weird. Alex sighed as he tried to get his heart to beet norming and his face to stop being red.

…

Alex had wandered the castle for a bit, and then went to the library to do his homework for transfiguration. He only retuned to the Gryffindor common room after dinner. There he was sitting staring out of the window looking at Hagrid´s hut, just thinking.

"There are light in Hagrid`s window, "Harry said suddenly.

"If we hurry we could go down and see him." Ron said, Alex removed his eyes from the window to look at Harry and Ron.

"I don´t know" Hermione said glancing at Harry, who noticed it.

"I am allowed to walk on the grounds, Black hasn´t gone past the dementors yet." He said angrily.

As the trio prepared to leave Alex spoke up, "wait I coming too."

The grass outside was wet, and looked almost black here in the twilight.

When they reached Hagrid's hut, they knocked, and a voice growled, "C'min."

Hagrid was sitting in his shirtsleeves at his scrubbed wooden table; his boarhound, Fang, had his head in Hagrid's lap. One look told Alex that Hagrid had been drinking a lot; there was a pewter tankard almost as big as a bucket in front of him, and he seemed to be having difficulty getting them into focus. Alex signed Daphne had been right Malfoy did caused trouble, but it didn´t help the situation that Hagrid was now drunk it only make him look unprofessional.

"'Spect it's a record," he said thickly, when he recognized them. "Don' reckon they've ever had a teacher who lasted on'y a day be fore."

"You haven't been fired, Hagrid!" gasped Hermione.

"Not yet," said Hagrid miserably, taking a huge gulp of whatever was in the tankard. "But 's only a matter of time, i'n't it, after Malfoy …"

"How is he?" Ron asked as they all sat down. "It wasn't serious, was it?"

"Madam Pomfrey fixed him best she could," said Hagrid dully, "but he's sayin' it's still agony … covered in ban dages … moanin' …"

"He's faking it," said Harry at once. "Madam Pomfrey can mend anything. She regrew half my bones last year. Trust Malfoy to milk it for all it's worth."

"School gov'nors have been told, o' course," said Hagrid miser ably. "They reckon I started too big. Shoulda left hippogriffs fer later … done flobberworms or summat. … Jus' thought it'd make a good firs' lesson. … 'S all my fault. …"

"It's all Malfoy's fault, Hagrid!" said Hermione earnestly.

"We're witnesses," said Alex. "You said hippogriffs attack if you insult them. It's Malfoy's problem that he wasn't listening. We'll tell Dumbledore what really happened. Beside Malfoy is bad news and everyone knows it, and it was a great first lesson."

"Yeah, don't worry, Hagrid, we'll back you up," Harry said.

Tears leaked out of the crinkled corners of Hagrid's beetle-black eyes. He grabbed both Harry and Alex and pulled them into a bone-breaking hug.

"I think you've had enough to drink, Hagrid," said Hermione firmly. She took the tankard from the table and went outside to empty it.

"Ar, maybe she's right," said Hagrid, letting go of Alex and Harry, who both staggered away, rubbing their ribs. Hagrid heaved himself out of his chair and followed Hermione unsteadily outside. They heard a loud splash.

"What's he done?" said Harry nervously as Hermione came back in with the empty tankard.

"Stuck his head in the water barrel," said Hermione, putting the tankard away.

Hagrid came back, his long hair and beard sopping wet, wiping the water out of his eyes.

"Tha's better," he said, shaking his head like a dog and drench ing them all. "Listen, it was good of yeh ter come an' see me, I really —"

Hagrid stopped dead, staring at Harry as though he'd only just realized he was there.

"WHAT D'YEH THINK YOU'RE DOIN', EH?" he roared, so loud that Alex jumped half a feet. "YEH'RE NOT TO GO WANDERIN' AROUND AFTER DARK, HARRY! AN' YOU THERRE! LETTIN' HIM! ALEXANDER I EXPEXTED MORE FROM YOU"

"But I" Alex paused feeling ashamed, Hagrid was right.

"IT TOO DANGEUS"

Hagrid strode over to Harry, grabbed his arm, and pulled him to the door.

"C'mon!" Hagrid said angrily. "I'm takin' yer all back up ter school, an' don' let me catch yeh walkin' down ter see me after dark again. I'm not worth that!"

…

That is the end of that chapter, hoped you liked it, so please review.

Hope you can help me I need ideas to Daphne`s boggart.


	5. Chapter 5 : the fear from within

The Alexander Chronicles Year 3; The Mystery Of The Prisoner Black

Chapter 5: the fear from within.

Alex know that Malfoy would milk the situation with Hagrid, but even he was a bit surprised for how long he managed to do it. It was late Thursday morning, when he finally returned. The Gryffindors had a double lesson with the Slytherins, and they were halfway done with the lesson. Blaise had gotten sick, so Alex were now sitting close to Ron and Harry at his one side and Neville at the other.

Alex turned as he heard the doors open. Malfoy swaggered into the classroom; his right arm covered in bandages and bound up in a sling, acting, as though he were the heroic survivor of some dreadful battle.

"How is it, Draco?" simpered Pansy Parkinson. "Does it hurt much?"

"Yeah," said Malfoy, putting on a brave sort of grimace. However, Alex saw him wink at Crabbe and Goyle when Pansy had looked away. _Keep it up Malfoy, and you will be in pain_, Alex thought, as he watched Malfoy sit. Then his eyes fell on someone else in the room; Daphne Greengrass, she was sitting in the front of the room with Tracey, who must have told a joke because Daphne laughed. Alex leaned on his hand with a small smile, as he watched her. He liked it when she laughed, she should do it more often; she always had a great laugh and a great smile.

"What you looking at?" Harry asked, ripping Alex out of his reverie.

"Oh nothing," he lied, but apparently Ron had noticed who Alex had been looking at.

"Liar, you been looking at the snakes, why I thought you dished them."

"What?" Alex had to try hard not to yell, "Ron I been with in classes with them, I been sitting with them."

"I thought you only tolerated them, but you had ditched them, so we could be friends." Ron hissed.

"Listen Ron, I want to be your friend, but only if you respect that I have other friends and yes 3 of them are Slytherins."

"Alex come on they-"

"No Ron, I mean it if you can´t respect they choices, we can´t be friends. I hope you will lean that all Slytherins aren't evil, but even if you don´t then please just respect that they are my friends. Don´t make me chose,"

"Ron can´t you just leave it?" Harry spoke up, Ron looked at Harry, but didn´t say anything more.

"Settle down, settle down," said Professor Snape idly.

Alex looked at Snape; he always let Malfoy get away with everything, coming in late and worse sabotaging others potions.

They were making a new potion today, a Shrinking Solution. Malfoy set up his cauldron right next to Harry and Ron, so that they were preparing their ingredients on the same table. Alex and Neville were at another table, Neville was having trouble as always.

"Sir," Malfoy called, "sir, I'll need help cutting up these daisy roots, because of my arm —"

"Weasley, cut up Malfoy's roots for him," said Snape without looking up.

Alex noticed, Ron went red with anger, "there's nothing wrong with your arm," Ron hissed at Malfoy.

Malfoy smirked across the table. "Weasley, you heard Professor Snape; cut up these roots."

Ron seized his knife, pulled Malfoy's roots toward him, and began to chop them roughly, so that they were all different sizes.

"Professor," drawled Malfoy, "Weasley is mutilating my roots, sir."

Alex watched as Snape approached Harry and Malfoy's table, stared down his hooked nose at the roots, then gave an unpleasant smile from beneath his long, greasy black hair.

"Change roots with Malfoy, Weasley."

"But, sir —!"

Ron had spent the last quarter of an hour carefully shredding his own roots into exactly equal pieces.

"Now," said Snape in his most dangerous voice.

So Ron shoved his own beautifully cut roots across the table at Malfoy, then took up the knife again.

"And, sir, I'll need this shrivelfig skinned," said Malfoy, his voice full of malicious laughter.

"Potter, you can skin Malfoy's shrivelfig," said Snape, giving Harry the normal look of loathing.

Harry took Malfoy's shrivelfig as Ron began to discreetly try to repair the damage to the roots he now had to use. Harry skinned the shrivelfig as fast as he could and flung it back across the table at Malfoy without speaking. Malfoy was smirking more broadly than ever.

"Seen your pal Hagrid lately?" Alex heard Malfoy asked Harry, Ron and Hermione quietly.

"None of your business," said Ron, without looking up.

"I'm afraid he won't be a teacher much longer," said Malfoy in a tone of mock sorrow. "Father's not very happy about my injury —"

"Keep talking, Malfoy, and I'll give you a real injury, and don´t worry I make it permanent," snarled Alex, unable to keep quiet, as he got angry.

"– ah, Bonteri you listen to that good then you can hear this too" Malfoy said ignoring Alex´s threat "my father has complained to the school governors. And to the Ministry of Magic. Father's got a lot of influence, you know. And a lasting injury like this" — he gave a huge, fake sigh — "who knows if my arm'll ever be the same again?"

"So that's why you're putting it on," said Harry, accidentally beheading a dead caterpillar because his hand was shaking in anger. "To try to get Hagrid fired."

"Well," said Malfoy, lowering his voice to a whisper, "partly, Potter. But there are other benefits too. Weasley, slice my caterpillars for me."

On the cauldron next Alex, Neville was having big trouble. Neville always broke down in potions; in fact it was his worst subject. It didn´t help that professor Snape, always were after him, it only made it ten time worse. This potion they were brewing should have been acid green, but Neville was -

"Orange, Longbottom," Snape said as he was ladling some up and allowed it splash back into the cauldron. "Orange. Tell me boy, does anything penetrate that think skull of yours? Didn´t you hear me say, quite clear, that only one rat spleen was needed? Didn´t I state plainly that a dash of leech juice would be enough. Just what can I do, to make you understand?"

Neville went pink and looked about to have a total break-drown.

"Please sir, I can help Neville fix this all it-"

"Silence Bonteri, I have not asked you to show off in this class have I? No I thought so, mind you own potion or you will lose 50 points." Snape hissed looking Alex directly in the eyes, but he didn´t went pink or looked away, he looked back at Snape.

Snape realized that he could get a raise out of Alex so he went back to poor Neville, "I know how to lean you to keep more attention in my class, after this lesson I will give some of your potion to your toad."

Snape left, and Neville looked truly panicked, "Please help me," he whispered looking at Alex with pleading eyes.

"Of course Nev just li-"

"No wait" Hermione interrupted, "Snape sa-"

"What you really care about that?"

"No, but think about what the others will say, fifty points will damage Gryffindor."

"Shut up Hermione, you think I care about house points? I care about my friends." Alex hissed and went on with helping Neville. Neville ´s potion surely was a mess, but Alex knew he should be able to save it yeah maybe if he added some crushed unicorn horn along, then it should negate some the damage and if he added some more roots then the potion should be as it should. Keeping attention to both he and Neville´s potion was hard, Alex should also make sure that Snape didn´t noticed what he was doing.

Then Snape shouted, "You should have finished adding your ingredients by now; this potion needs to stew before it can be drunk, so clear away while it simmers and then we'll test Longbottom's"

Neville looked nervous, "Alex what if it is too late?"

Alex squeezed his shoulder, "don´t worry Nev, I think we have done okay."

"Bu-but then Snape will know you helped me a-and –"

"I lose points yeah I know Neville, but if winning the house-cup, meaning to abandon my friends," then I don´t care about a stupid rusty cup." Alex said as he walked over to wash his hands.

"Just what did Malfoy mean on me taking revenge on Black?" Alex heard Harry say.

"Why would you take revenge on Black isn´t him who wants to kill your. Alex asked as he walked up to Harry and Ron, who both looked at him.

"Well Seamus was telling us that Black have been spotted not far from here," Harry begun, "then Malfoy began asking about if I wanted to capture Black myself and if it had been him, he wouldn't have the demmentors have all the fun." Alex was about to speak, but Harry continued, "but most importantly he said that I didn´t know something about Black, that what is what bothers me."

"Harry listen, Malfoy was making it up, he wants to get you hurt."

Alex agreed with Ron that Malfoy wanted Harry to get hurt, but he wasn´t sure that Malfoy was lying. Maybe there was something they didn´t knew about Black. Alex knew from his mother and uncle´s yearbooks that Black had been in the same year as them, meaning that he had been in the same year as Harry´s parents. Alex, however saw no reason to tell Harry this, beside it didn´t necessarily meant something.

"Yeah I agree with Ron, Malfoy can´t be trusted. " Alex said before walking back to Neville´s potion he was happy to see that is was now the correct colour of green. As the end of the lesson approved Alex patted Neville on the shoulder and told him that everything would be okay.

"Everyone gather round," said Snape, his black eyes glittering, "and watch what happens to Longbottom's toad. If he has managed to produce a Shrinking Solution, it will shrink to a tadpole. If, as I don't doubt, he has done it wrong, his toad is likely to be poisoned."

Most of the Gryffindors and some of the Slytherins watch fearfully, the rest excitedly as Snape picked up Neville's toad with his left hand and dipped a small spoon in Neville's potion. He then force fed the toad with it.

The was moment of hushed silence in which Trevor the toad gulped; then there was a small pop, and Trevor the tadpole was wriggling in Snape's palm.

The ones who was with Neville cheered, Alex was pleased to see Daphne and Tracey in that crowd. Snape, looking sour, pulled a small bottle from the pocket of his robe, poured a few drops on top of Trevor, and he reappeared suddenly, fully grown.

"That will be fifty points from Gryffindor," Snape hissed, ending the cheering. "I told you not to interfere Bonteri, but you couldn't resist showing off."

"I didn´t help Neville sir" Alex lied, looking Snape directly in the eyes, "maybe Neville is as lot smarter then you give him credit for."

"I want the truth not your pitiful lies Bonteri."

"It is the truth sir!" As Alex had said that he felt something, a presence of some sort, pushing in his mind, he started to see memories of Malfoy walking in the classroom; Alex found it strange but managed to push the presence out again. Alex glanced at Snape, and felt that something was trying to push into his mind again, and he pushed it back again. Snape blinked.

"It must be so nice being you sir." Alex sneered," being able to pick on someone just because they are afraid of you. But you don´t scare me, you are pathetic."

"That will be detention for you Bonteri and thirty points more from Gryffindor." Snape said walking to his desk, "Class dismissed."

Alex picked up stuff and began to leave, when he turned to glare at Snape, he saw the Professor sitting at his desk messaging his temples, which were weird. Alex knew that he should have kept his anger under control, but he hadn´t felt like it, so the detention was worth it.

He left the classroom, began walking up the stairs, and began making his way to DADA when he was pulled into an alcove.

"Daphne!" Alex said without locking.

"What are you thinking provoking Snape like that?" Daphne asked, with her hands on her hips.

"He had it coming, Daph I am not sorry, and I gladly take the detention."

"Yeah and how will you deal with your housemates, Alex look I admire why you did it, but some may just see it as you lost seventy points."

"I cross that bridge when I come to it."

"Just promise me to be careful okay Alex." Daphne said looking a bit worried, "I mean Snape can get mean sometimes, so please try not to provoke him."

Alex gave Daphne a small smile, "I promise I be careful, and to behave good in detention. You know me."

"Yeah, that is why I am worried," Daphne, replied, "Look I got to get to class." She gave Alex a quick hug before hurrying away.

After Daphne had left, Alex cheeked his watch, he better hurry too unless he wanted to be late.

…

When Alex arrived in the classroom Professor Lupin wasn´t there, so Alex sat at the nearest desk, and took out his books, quills, and parchment, everybody in the room was talking softly, when he finally entered the room. Lupin smiled vaguely and placed his tatty old briefcase on the teacher's desk. He was as shabby as ever but looked healthier than he had on the train, as though he had had a few square meals.

"Good afternoon," he said. "Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands."

That order made Alex smile as he began packing his stuff away, they never really had a proper practical lesson in defence against the dark acts before, unless you counted Lockhart pixy lesson. But in all fairness that couldn't be counted as a proper lesson, it had been rather pathetic.

"Right then," said Professor Lupin, when everyone was ready. "If you'd follow me."

Puzzled but interested, the class got to its feet and followed Professor Lupin out of the classroom. He led them along the deserted corridor and around a corner, where the first thing they saw was Peeves the Poltergeist, who was floating upside down in mid-air and stuffing the nearest keyhole with chewing gum.

Peeves didn't look up until Professor Lupin was two feet away; then he wiggled his curly-toed feet and broke into song.

"Loony, loopy Lupin," Peeves sang. "Loony, loopy Lupin, loony, loopy Lupin —"

Rude and unmanageable as he usually was, Peeves usually showed some respect toward the teachers. Everyone looked quickly at Professor Lupin to see how he would take this; to their surprise, he was still smiling.

"I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Peeves," he said pleasantly. "Mr. Filch won't be able to get in to his brooms."

Filch was the Hogwarts caretaker, a bad-tempered, squib wizard who waged a constant war against the students and Peeves. However, Peeves paid no attention to Professor Lupin's words, except to blow a loud wet raspberry.

Professor Lupin gave a small sigh and took out his wand.

"This is a useful little spell," he told the class over his shoulder. "Please watch closely."

He raised the wand to shoulder height, said, "Waddiwasi" and pointed it at Peeves.

With the force of a bullet, the wad of chewing gum shot out of the keyhole and straight down Peeves' left nostril; he whirled upright and zoomed away, cursing.

"Cool, sir!" said Dean Thomas in amazement.

"Thank you, Dean," said Professor Lupin, putting his wand away again. "Shall we proceed?"

They set off again, the class looking at shabby Professor Lupin with increased respect. He led them down a second corridor and stopped, right outside the staffroom door.

"Inside, please," said Professor Lupin, opening it and standing back.

The staffroom, a long, panelled room full of old, mismatched chairs, was empty except for one teacher. Professor Snape was sitting in a low armchair, and he looked around as the class filed in. His eyes were glittering and there was a nasty sneer playing around his mouth, especially when they landed on Alex.

As Professor Lupin came in and made to close the door behind him, Snape said, "Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this." He got to his feet and strode past the class, his black robes billowing behind him. At the doorway, he turned on his heel and said, "Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Mister Bonteri is hissing instructions in his ear."

Neville went scarlet, while Alex glared at Snape; it was bad enough that he bullied Neville in his own classes, let alone doing it in front of other teachers. Just what was his problem sure, he disliked Alex, but when it came to Neville or Harry, he really seemed to hate them.

Professor Lupin had raised his eyebrows. "I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation," he said, "and I am sure he will perform it admirably."

Neville's face went, if possible, even redder. Snape's lip curled, but he left, shutting the door with a snap.

"Now, then," said Professor Lupin, beckoning the class toward the end of the room, where there was nothing but an old wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes. As Professor Lupin went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall.

"Nothing to worry about," said Professor Lupin calmly because a few people had jumped backward in alarm. "There's a Boggart in there."

Most people seemed to feel that this was something to worry about. Neville gave Professor Lupin a look of pure terror. Alex looked at the doorknob too, this would be interesting, just what could his biggest fear be, it could be useful knowledge too have.

"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," said Professor Lupin. "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks — I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice. So, the first question we must ask ourselves is what a Boggart is?"

Hermione raised her hand so quickly, so the ones next to her almost were knocked out.

"It's a shape-shifter," she said. "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," said Professor Lupin, and Hermione glowed. "So the Boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears.

"This means," said Professor Lupin, choosing to ignore Neville's small sputter of terror, "that we have a huge advantage over the Boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?"

Alex watched, as Harry looked confusedly at Professor Lupin, he also watched Hermione jumping up and down with her hand raised, Alex actually started to get annoyed at her, sure she do her best, but sometimes you should let your classmates try to get an answer in too.

"Er — because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?" Harry answered.

"Precisely," said Professor Lupin, and Hermione put her hand down, looking a very disappointed. "It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a Boggart. It becomes confused. Which should it become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a Boggart make that very mistake — tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening."

"The charm that repels a Boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a Boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing. We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please… riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus!" said the class together.

"Good," said Professor Lupin. "Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville."

The wardrobe shook again, though not as much as Neville, who walked forward as though he were heading for the gallows.

"Right, Neville," said Professor Lupin. "First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?"

Neville's lips moved, but no noise came out.

"I didn't catch that, Neville, sorry," said Professor Lupin cheerfully.

Neville looked around rather wildly, as though begging someone to help him, then said, in barely more than a whisper, "Professor Snape."

Nearly everyone laughed even Neville, but Alex didn´t think it was remotely funny, it was sad; a student´s biggest fear shouldn't be a teacher. Professor Lupin, however, looked thoughtful too.

"Professor Snape… hmmm… Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?"

"Er — yes," said Neville nervously. "But — I don't want the Boggart to turn into her either."

"No, no, you misunderstand me," said Professor Lupin, now smiling. "I wonder, could you tell us what sort of clothes your grandmother usually wears?"

Neville looked startled, but said, "Well… always the same hat. A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress… green, normally… and sometimes a fox-fur scarf."

"And a handbag?" prompted Professor Lupin.

"A big red one," said Neville.

"Right then," said Professor Lupin. "Can you picture those clothes very clearly, Neville? Can you see them in your mind's eye?"

"Yes," said Neville uncertainty, plainly wondering what was coming next.

"When the Boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees you, it will assume the form of Professor Snape," said Lupin. "And you will raise your wand — thus — and cry 'Riddikulus' — and concentrate hard on your grandmother's clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into that vulture-topped hat, and that green dress, with that big red handbag."

This time Alex join on the laugh that came from the students that would be funny to watch.

"If Neville is successful, the Boggart is likely to shift his attention to another one of us," said Professor Lupin. "I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical…"

Alex didn´t know, Voldemort would most likely turn up a lot, but Alex wasn´t really afraid of him, maybe pixies?"

"Everyone ready?" said Professor Lupin. Alex looked at Neville, who didn´t look ready ay all; Alex smiled at him and gave him the thumbs up. Nevilie smiled back.

"Neville, we're going to back away," said Professor Lupin, after he had given Alex a grateful lock. "Let you have a clear field, all right? I'll call the next person forward… Everyone back, now, so Neville can get a clear shot —"

They all retreated, backed against the walls, leaving Neville alone beside the wardrobe. He looked pale and frightened, but he had pushed up the sleeves of his robes and was holding his wand ready.

"On the count of three, Neville," said Professor Lupin, who was pointing his own wand at the handle of the wardrobe. "One — two — three —now!"

A jet of sparks shot from the end of Professor Lupin's wand and hit the doorknob. The wardrobe burst open. Hook-nosed and menacing, Professor Snape stepped out, his eyes flashing at Neville.

Neville backed away, his wand up, mouthing wordlessly. Snape was bearing down upon him, reaching inside his robes.

"R — r — riddikulus! " squeaked Neville.

There was a noise like a whip crack. Snape stumbled; he was wearing a long, lace-trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture, and he was swinging a huge crimson handbag.

There was a roar of laughter; the Boggart paused, confused, and Professor Lupin shouted, "Parvati! Forward!"

Parvati walked forward, her face set. Snape rounded on her. There was another crack, and where he had stood was a bloodstained, bandaged mummy; its sightless face was turned to Parvati and it began to walk toward her very slowly, dragging its feet, its stiff arms rising —

"Riddikulus!" cried Parvati.

A bandage unravelled at the mummy's feet; it became entangled, fell face forward, and its head rolled off.

"Seamus!" roared Professor Lupin.

Seamus darted past Parvati.

Crack! Where the mummy had been was a woman with floor-length black hair and a skeletal, green-tinged face — a banshee. She opened her mouth wide and an unearthly sound filled the room, a long, wailing shriek that made the hair on Josh's hair stand on end — "Riddikulus!" shouted Seamus.

The banshee made a rasping noise and clutched her throat; her voice was gone.

Crack! The banshee turned into a rat, which chased its tail in a circle, then —crack!- became a rattlesnake, which slithered and writhed before —crack! — becoming a single, bloody eyeball.

"It's confused!" shouted Lupin. "We're getting there! Dean!"

Dean hurried forward.

Crack! The eyeball became a severed hand, which flipped over and began to creep along the floor like a crab.

"Riddikulus!" yelled Dean.

There was a snap, and the hand was trapped in a mousetrap.

"Ron, you're next!"

Ron leapt forwards.

Crack!

Quite a few people screamed. A giant spider, six feet tall and covered in hair, was advancing on Ron, clicking its pincers menacingly, reminding. For a moment, Alex thought Ron had frozen. Then —

"Riddikulus!" bellowed Ron, and the spider's legs vanished; it rolled over and over; Lavender Brown squealed and ran out of its way and it came to a halt at Harry's feet. He raised his wand, ready, but —

"Here!" shouted Professor Lupin suddenly, hurrying forward. Crack!

The legless spider had vanished. For a second, everyone looked wildly around to see where it was. Then they saw a silvery-white orb hanging in the air in front of Lupin, who said, "Riddikulus!" almost lazily.

Crack!

Forward, Neville, and finish him off!" said Lupin as the Boggart landed on the floor as a cockroach. Crack! Snape was back. This time Neville charged forward looking determined.

"Riddikulus!" he shouted, and they had a split second's view of Snape in his lacy dress before Neville let out a great "Ha!" of laughter, and the Boggart exploded, burst into a thousand tiny wisps of smoke, and was gone. Although Alex was happy for Neville, he felt disappointed that he never had gotten his turn.

"Excellent!" cried Professor Lupin as the class broke into applause. "Excellent, Neville. Well done, everyone… Let me see… five points to Gryffindor for every person to tackle the Boggart — ten for Neville because he did it twice… and five each to Hermione and Harry. Oh and wait five points to Alex for supporting a classmate"

"But we didn't do anything," said Harry.

"You and Hermione answered my questions correctly at the start of the class, Harry," Lupin said lightly. "Very well, everyone, an excellent lesson. Homework, kindly read the chapter on Boggarts and summarize it for me… to be handed in on Monday. That will be all."

Talking excitedly, the class left the staffroom. Alex, however, wasn't feeling cheerful, but annoyed and disappointed. Professor Lupin hadn't given him a chance. Why?

But no one else seemed to have noticed anything, except for Harry who looked the same as him, disappointed.

"Did you see me take that banshee?" shouted Seamus.

"And the hand!" said Dean, waving his own around.

"And Snape in that hat!"

"And my mummy!"

"I wonder why Professor Lupin's frightened of crystal balls?" said Lavender thoughtfully. Alex began lagging behind, yet hearing the whole conversation.

"That was the best Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson we've ever had, wasn't it?" said Ron excitedly as they made their way back to the classroom to get their bags.

"He seems like a very good teacher," said Hermione approvingly. "But I wish I could have had a turn with the Boggart —"

"What would it have been for you?" said Ron, sniggering. "A piece of homework that only got nine out of ten?"

As the Gryffindors began heading to their common room, Alex broke off.

He began roaming the castle, not really wanting to go back to the common room and hear about how everyone had dealt with his or her boggart. Without having realized where he had been going. Alex found himself in front of the tapestry depicting the attempt of Barnabas the Barmy to teach trolls ballet. There Alex began pacing back and forth; thinking about how badly he wanted to face a boggart, on third time a door appeared. At first, Alex was surprised, but then he remembered; this was the place where he, Neville, Daphne, and Tracey had brewed Polyjucie potion last year.

Curious, about if he could find a boggart in there and more importantly what form it would take, Alex entered the room, not noticing the figure hidden in the corridor behind him.

The room was small, and only had one thing in it. There in the centre of the room; was a small drawer that was shaking. Alex knew why it was shaking, there was a boggart inside.

Alex slowly walked over to the drawer and stopped a few feet away as the drawer shook violently. He pulled out his wand, without a second thought, and waved it at the drawer, "Open_!" _he said, and the drawer opened, and something flew out, and it shape shifted.

What Alex saw shocked him to the very core, the boggart transformed in to himself! No that couldn't be why was he afraid of himself? That was stupid, and yet Alex felt the fear speed in his entire body.

The boggart stepped a step forward and Alex could see it or him more clearly, this Alex was a bit older, taller, the heir was a bit longer and the skin was pale white. The creature opened it eyes, and once more Alex could feel the fear run though his body, where his eyes were grey, this Alex´s eyes where demonic yellow, they where shining with hate and evil. The boggart gave Alex an evil grin. However, there was no doubt it was him, Alex´s greatest fear was himself.

"No t-this ca-can´t be." Alex said stepping a step back, shaking with fear.

The boggart took a deep breath as if it sucked in the fear, "Yes."

Alex could not move he was frozen in fear, never in his life had he been so scarred in his life, "W-who ar-are y-you?"

The boggart smiled again, "I am you Alexander or rather I will be you or I am I you already, that actually really hard to answer. See I am your darkness, the darkness that will take over, making you evil, hmm just like Voldemort, but much worse."

"No, I won´t be you, I want to be a good person."

"No, you won´t Alexander you want power nothing more, you may lie to yourself now, but deep down the darkness I growing, you will see." The boggart advanced on Alex, "You will be evil Alexander it is in your blood, just look at Voldemort, both heirs of Slytherin. It is your destiny to lay the word in never-ending darkness. You feel it now already right the anger that burns inside, that it how it will begin. "

"No you are just my fear, not my future."

The boggart smiled, but was interrupted before it could speak.

"Leave him alone," someone pushed Alex away from the boggart. Alex just managed to see Professor Lupin banishing the boggart to the drawer.

"What were you thinking?" Lupin said hardly, "I just told you that two persons were better when dealing with a boggart, then one."

"S-sorry Sir, I just wanted to know what my fear was, now I am sort of happy that I didn´t met one the class." Alex began rocking back and forth.

"Alex don´t feel ashamed, your fear runs deeper in you then the others, your fear can´t be avoided like the others can. I am afraid you just have to learn how to deal with it." Lupin helping Alex up, and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes sir, how did you find me?" Alex said, not looking his professor in the eye.

"I noticed you were walking around, and decided to follow you." Lupin paused, then gave a small smile, "I must say I am impressed, to fear yourself – or rather your own powers and ambitions can be useful it shows that you respects your powers and the responsibility that comes with, just as long you don´t let it control you."

Alex nodded again, "Yes sir, can I go now?"

As Lupin nodded and Alex ran to the common room, he didn´t felt proud or ashamed, he still felt scarred.

He had always wanted to know what his greatest fear was, now he knew; it was truning out like Voldemort. Alex cursed himself, he should have known, he should have known since he leaned that he was a heir of Slytherin. Now he just wanted to forget that whole thing, sadly that was no longer an option.

It was as the old saying goes, be careful what you wish for you might get it.

….

Chapter end. Please let me know what your think of the story.


	6. Chapter 6 Hogsmeade

The Alexander Chronicles Year 3; The Mystery Of The Prisoner Black

Chapter 6: Hogsmeade

It was one of those nightmares; you could not wake up from, no matter how hard you tried. Alex was fighting on a battlefield. The battle was going good, his troops were decimating the opposing force no prisoners were taken. Alex stuck down every wizard or witch that stood in his way, even the ones who used to be his friends, Blaise and Neville among others. Even Daphne was killed, despite her pleading eyes, Alex simply told her she should have chosen the wrong side.

Then a lone wizard in a hood, managed to get to where Alex was standing. The wizard casted a spell towards Alex, but he blocked it with little effort, "Is that all, how disappointing."

The wizard dropped his hood; Alex was surprised to see it was Harry Potter, "You have to stop this Alex."

Alex smiled, "Why would I do that Harry, my forces are winning, and soon I will be able to make the world safe, with me as it ruler"

Harry looked disgusted and his green eyes glittered with hate, "Safe! I have seen how you sees safe, and if you want that I have to stop you."

"You stop me; we both know that won´t happen. Don´t you see this world is sick, and I will destroy it and from ashes, a new order will come. A world where threats like Voldemort never will happen, because I will kill it at the source."

"Alex please stop this" Harry pleaded, "that world you speak of it a world of fear."

Alex smiled evilly, "if it works, beside it won´t matter since I rule and is the one being feared."

"I can´t believe this, my friend a truly dead."

"No Potter you are! " Harry didn´t have time avoid the spell and was smashed into a wall. As he lay wounded, Alex stepped over and casted, the killing curse, ending his friend life.

…

It was then Alex woke up. Ever since he had faced the boggart, he had some nightmares about him turning evil dark lord, who was torturing, and killing his friends and a lot others. Alex tried hard not to let the nightmares brother me too much, but they felt very reel sometimes.

"It is just a fear, it not the future", Alex whispered to himself as splashing some cold water in the heard. "I won´t let it happen."

…

Luckily, Alex had his schoolwork to keep his mind off the nightmares. In no time at all, Defence against the Dark Arts had become most people's favourite class. Only Malfoy and his gang of Slytherins had anything bad to say about Professor Lupin.

"Look at the state of his robes," Malfoy would say in a loud whisper as Professor Lupin passed. "He dresses like our old house elf."

However, no one else cared that Professor Lupin's robes were patched and frayed. His next few lessons were just as interesting as the first. After Boggarts, they studied Red Caps, nasty little goblin-like creatures that lurked wherever there had been bloodshed: in the dungeons of castles and the potholes of deserted battlefields, waiting to bludgeon those who had gotten lost. From Red Caps they moved on to Kappas, creepy. water-dwellers that looked like scaly monkeys, with webbed hands itching to strangle unwitting waders in their ponds.

Sadly, some the other classes had gotten pretty boring. Hagrid had lost all confidence after his first lesson, so now he had the class looking after flobborworms, a creature that was in Alex´s opinion the most boring creature of them all.

Then there was divination; professor Trelawney spent most of the time, predicting Harry´s death, Alex had begun to regret his decision to take the subject, he had hoped it would had been something else, then death omens. The only ones who liked the class was Parvati Patill and Lavender Brown, they spent most of their breaks at professor Trelawney´s office and when they got back they had a smug look on their faces as they knew everything,

However, worst of all was potions, Snape hadn´t missed hearing about Neville's boggart, how it had taken Snape´s form and how Neville had dealt with it. Snape eyes flashed with hatred when he heard Lupin´s name and he was now bullying Neville more than ever. Alex would have help Neville defended him, but Snape had Alex sit in front of the class, so he couldn´t help.

After one potion class, Snape informed Alex, that his detention with him was the following night. It was that detention Alex just had finished, Snape had had Alex cleaning the cauldrons.

Alex was now walking to the Gryffindor tower, when he heard someone screaming. Hearing that something was very wrong, Alex decided to investigate, he saw a pretty Ravenclaw girl about 15 years old, she was looking terrified, behind her, another person was running after her, he was a tall Slytherin and he didn´t look friendly.

"Just get away from me!" the girl said.

"Oh come on Mellissa, we like each other right?" Said the Slytherin as he caughtup with the girl named Mellissa, grabbing her in the arm.

"No, Rodney. I don´t like you that way, please just understand. Please let me go"

"And if I don´t?" the Slytherin said, as he pressed the girl up against the wall, "what will you do if I don´t"

"Please you are hurting me."

"Oh I know. Listen your filthy mudblood. I don´t care if you like me or not. I always get what I want, even if I have to take it." He said grabbing her arm.

The girl cried out, then she saw Alex, and her eyes were pleading for help.

"Leave her alone," Alex said bravely as he stepped fourth from the corner with his wand drawn.

The Slytherin turned, "look kid, this is a private time, so maybe you should leave quietly."

"First of if this was private you wouldn´t be in the hallway nor would you talk so loudly. But don´t worry I will leave, but I be taken Mellissa with me."

The Slytherin smiled and let go of Melissa, who looked relived, "listen kid, you don´t who you are dealing with, I am Rodney Bletchley one of the best students in my year. So leave kid before I hurt, I have no problem hurting Gryffindors, in fact I consider it a sport."

"Nope still not leaving."

"Why do you even care, it not like you know this girl so why risk your neck?" Rodney sneered.

"I care when someone innocent is about to be hurt, and if you think you can scare me, then have to tell you the cowards don´t scare me.

"You little punk, I teach you to respect you betters, you should have left when I gave you the chance" Rodney drew his wand, maybe he had thought Alex would get scarred and wouldn't be a challenge, or maybe he was just very bad at duelling, whatever the reason Alex managed to cast the first spell. "everte statum," Alex shouted, spell hit it target and made Rodney stumble, before he had a chance to recover, Alex cast disarming spell, and caught Rodney´s wand as it came flying towards him.

The power of the spell also sent Rodney flying to the ground. "So what you think this will stop me, sure I get detention bu-"

"Shut up." Alex roared, he truly hated Rodney´s kind, always trying to force themselves at others he deserved pain nothing more. Alex could feel the anger bursting inside him, yes, he wanted to teach this basted to Rodney a lesson, and it would prevent him from hurting it others. Yes, he knew just what to do, he known what spell to use. He slowly pointed his wand at Rodney, who looked back at him, with fear in his eyes.

"_Do it Alex_," a voice whispered in his heard, "_you know you want to, he deserves to be punished, do it_." The voice sounded like is boggart, but he didn´t care. Rodney should be punished; he ignored the rational part of his mind that told that Rodney would be punished no matter what. Beside he wanted to try the spell, he wanted to know the feeling of casting it himself, he would like to feel the power. "_Do it Alex, you will feel great after this, do it_, make him suffer, show him what pain is, do it!"

_"_Cru-_" _But he stopped himself when he caught sight of Mellissa who was staring back at him with fear in her eyes, and they had a look that seemed to ask, what are you doing. Alex blinked, and he lowered his wand and looked at Rodney who was also had feared in his eyes. He knew exactly what kind of curse Alex would have used on him, "Get out of my sight, and don´t ever do this again or I will hurt you." Alex sneered instead. Rodney didn´t need to be told twice, he stood up and ran away as fast as he could.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked the girl as he pocketed his wand.

The girl nodded, "Yeah thanks," she still looked a bit fearful, "you were pretty scary before, the look in your eye, I thought you would tear him apart, and t-that curse you wanted to use was it?"

Alex nodded feeling ashamed, "I am sorry you should see that, I don´t what came over me. I sh-shouldn´t have done it."

"But then why do it?"

I-I don´t know, I just felt so angry, but that is no excuse."

"It okay, I mean you didn´t kill him, and you didn´t use it" Melissa walked over to Alex, who noticed that she was a prefect, from her badge "don´t worry I won´t tell anybody and I doubt Rodney will admit he was beaten by a third year. I really appreciate that you saved me" She touched his shoulder, then quickly let go again.

"Thanks, but are you sure you okay, maybe you should go to the hospital wing," Alex asked while scratching the back of the head.

"Nah I am fine, but I owe you one okay?"

Alex smiled, "you don´t owe me anything."

"If you see it that way, but then I would like to offer you my friendship." Melisa said a bit formally.

Alex was a bit taken back, but Mellissa seamed nice enough, "oh sure, I would be happy to have you as a friend, but maybe I should introduce myself then I am Alexander Bonteri."

Melissa smiled, "I know who you are, Alex your pretty well known since you helped save Ginny Weasley. Anyway, I am Melissa Robinson. But I guess I be seeing you around?"

Alex nodded, "Sure."

Melissa gave him a soft smile, before leaving.

Alex stood there for a moment, he was happy that he had made a new possibly friend, but still he felt a bit weird, the cruciatus curse had been on the top of his tongue, it was more than that he had wanted to use it, really wanted to use it, he had looked forward to it. Why would he do that he was supposed to be one if the good guys, and the good guys didn´t use the unforgivables on people right? Not only that he would had used on a defenceless man. Alex sighed no he refused to go dark he wouldn't let that happen.

…

And so the weeks passed, Alex managed to get his homework done and still time to spend, with all of his friends including Mellissa who have proved to be a good friend to have.

When October started, Harry started to get busier, the qudditch season was about to start, and the team captain seamed to train the team really hard, it was sometimes late at the evening when the team retuned, yet the seamed more determined than ever to win the cup.

Harry retuned one evening after a training session, Alex was in the common room talking with Ron and Hermione, about the hogsmeade visit, while they were doing their homework or rather as Ron were doing his homework, Hermione and Alex were adding the final touches on theirs.

"What have happened?" Harry asked as he walked over.

"First Hogsmeade weekend," Ron said pointing at the notice that had been put up on the bulletin board. "End of October on Halloween."

"Excellent" said Fred, who had followed Harry though the portrait hole, "I need to go to Zonko´s and get some Stink Pellets I am nearly out."

Harry threw himself into a chair beside Alex saw his high spirits ebbing away.

"Harry, I'm sure you'll be able to go next time," Hermione said. "They're bound to catch Black soon. He's been sighted once already."

"Come one Black would be a fool to try anything in Hogsmeade, "Ron said, "Ask McGonagall if you can go this time. The next one might be ages away."

"Ron!" said Hermione causing Alex to look at her. "Harry's supposed to stay in school —"

"They can't be the only third years left behind," Ron agued back. "Ask McGonagall, go on, Harry —"

"Yeah, I think I will," said Harry, making up his mind.

"Listen Harry I not saying you shouldn't do it, but you have to be careful, but Hogsmeade should be well enough protected, so maybe you should try asking McGonagall." Alex said, Hermione was about to talk back "Listen Hermione we are not saying Harry should sneak out, but ask our head of house."

Just then, Crookshanks leapt lightly onto Hermione's lap. A large, dead spider was dangling from his mouth.

"Does he have to eat that in front of us?" said Ron, scowling.

"Clever Crookshanks, did you catch that all by yourself?" said Hermione stroked him.

Crookshanks; slowly chewed up the spider, his yellow eyes fixed insolently on Ron.

"Just keep him over there, that's all," said Ron irritably, turning back to his star chart. "I've got Scabbers asleep in my bag."

Harry yawned and pulled his bag toward him, took out parchment, ink, and quill, and started work.

"You can copy mine, if you like," said Ron, labelling his last star with a flourish and shoving the chart toward Harry. Alex chuckled as he packed away his finished healing homework away.

Hermione, who disapproved of copying, pursed her lips but didn't say anything. Crookshanks was still staring unblinkingly at Ron, flicking the end of his bushy tail. Then, without warning, he pounced.

"OI!" Ron roared, seizing his bag as Crookshanks sank four sets of claws deep inside it and began tearing ferociously. "GET OFF, YOU STUPID ANIMAL!"

Alex and Harry jumped back and began to laugh as Ron tried to pull the bag away from Crookshanks, but Crookshanks clung on, spitting and slashing.

"Ron, don't hurt him!" squealed Hermione; the whole common room was watching; Ron whirled the bag around, Crookshanks still clinging to it, and Scabbers came flying out of the top —

"CATCH THAT CAT!" Ron yelled as Crookshanks freed himself from the remnants of the bag, sprang over the table, and chased after the terrified Scabbers.

George Weasley made a lunge for Crookshanks but missed; Scabbers streaked through twenty pairs of legs and shot beneath an old chest of drawers. Crookshanks skidded to a halt, crouched low on his bandy legs, and started making furious swipes beneath it with his front paw.

Ron and Hermione hurried over; Hermione grabbed Crookshanks around the middle and heaved him away; Ron threw himself onto his stomach and, with great difficulty, pulled Scabbers out by the tail.

"Look at him!" he said furiously to Hermione, dangling Scabbers in front of her. "He's skin and bone! You keep that cat away from him!"

"Crookshanks doesn't understand it's wrong!" said Hermione, her voice shaking. "All cats chase rats, Ron!"

"There's something funny about that animal!" said Ron, who was trying to persuade a frantically wiggling Scabbers back into his pocket.

"Ron just drop it, I mean Hermione can´t prevent her cat from hunting rats, and it not like Crookshanks only hunt your rat." Alex said.

"It heard me say that Scabbers was in my bag!"

"Oh, what rubbish," said Hermione impatiently. "Crookshanks could smell him, Ron, how else d'you think"

"That cat's got it in for Scabbers!" said Ron, ignoring the people around him, who were starting to giggle, Alex included Harry however looked a bit conflicted. "And Scabbers was here first and he's ill!"

Ron marched through the common room and out of sight up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

"Harry a word!" Alex said as Hermione had walked back to her chair. Alex let Harry to one of the corners of the common room, "I been meaning to ask, I you talked to Hermione about the thing we talked about?"

Harry went a little red, "No, not yet."

"But you do like her right?"

Harry looked down, "Well I don´t know, I rather not talk with about it until I am sure." Alex nodded and was about to leave, when Harry stopped him, "Actually I think of her more as a sister, so I shoud drop it."

Alex studied his friends face, "Well if that is how you feel."

"It is," Harry said.

…

Ron was still in a bad mood with Hermione the next day. He barely talked to her all through Herbology, even though he, Harry, and Hermione were working together on the same Puffapod. Alex working with Neville, and Susan Bones, the three of them had a pretty good conversation going on.

"How's Scabbers?" Alex heard Hermione ask timidly as he stripped fat pink pods from the plants and emptied the shining beans into a wooden pail.

"He's hiding at the bottom of my bed, shaking," said Ron angrily, missing the pail and scattering beans over the greenhouse floor.

"Careful, Weasley, careful!" cried Professor Sprout as the beans burst into bloom before their very eyes.

They had Transfiguration next, and if Alex had thought he had heard the last about Scabbers, he was wrong. They were in a line that seemed to be held up as there was something going on at the front of the line. Lavender Brown seemed to be crying. Parvati had her arm around her and she was explaining something to Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, who were looking very serious.

"What's the matter, Lavender?" said Hermione anxiously as she, Harry, Alex and Ron went to join the group.

"She got a letter from home this morning," Parvati whispered. "It's her rabbit, Binky. He's been killed by a fox."

"Oh," said Hermione. "I'm sorry, Lavender."

"I should have known!" said Lavender tragically. "You know what day it is?"

"Er —" Alex began, he know it was the sixteenth of October, but why had that anything to do with this.

"The sixteenth of October!'That thing you're dreading, it will happen on the sixteenth of October!' Remember? She was right, she was right!" Lavender said.

That made everyone who had divination gather around Lavender. Alex felt a bit worried, Trelawney had been right about this that was bad, and what if she was right about Harry too? Alex knew or believed in that prophecies not for the future written in stone, but it would be foolish to at least not consider the one with Harry. Maybe Trelawney wasn´t a fraud.

However Hermione looked doubtful; then she said, "You — you were dreading Binky being killed by a fox?"

"Well, not necessarily by a fox," said Lavender, looking up at Hermione with streaming eyes, "but I was obviously dreading him dying, wasn't I?"

"Oh," said Hermione. She paused again. Then — "Was Binky an old rabbit?"

"N — no!" sobbed Lavender. "H — he was only a baby!"

Parvati tightened her arm around Lavender's shoulders.

"But then, why would you dread him dying?" said Hermione.

Parvati glared at her as Alex rolled his eyes, he had admit that Hermione was making a good point, but the timing was way off.

"Well, look at it logically," said Hermione, turning to the rest of the group. "I mean, Binky didn't even die today, did he? Lavender just got the news today —" Lavender wailed loudly. "– and she can't have been dreading it, because it's come as a real shock —"

"Don't mind Hermione, Lavender," said Ron loudly, "she doesn't think other people's pets matter very much."

Hermione was about to argue when Professor McGonagall opened the classroom door, which was perhaps lucky; Hermione and Ron were now looking daggers at each other, and when they got into class, Ron and Hermione seated themselves on either side of Harry and didn't talk to each other for the whole class. Alex sat next to Neville.

"One moment, please!" she called as the class made to leave. "As you're all in my House, you should hand Hogsmeade permission forms to me before Halloween. No form, no visiting the village, so don't forget!"

Neville put up his hand.

"Please, Professor, I — I think I've lost —"

"Your grandmother sent yours to me directly, Longbottom," said Professor McGonagall. "She seemed to think it was safer. Well, that's all, you may leave."

"Ask her now," Alex heard Ron hiss at Harry, Harry nodded but looked doubtful.

"Oh. but —" Hermione began.

"Go for it, Harry," said Ron stubbornly as Alex stood up next to Ron and they all stood outside the room to wait for Harry.

"She is not going to say yes," Alex said after some silence, making Ron look at him.

"Didn´t you agree that he should ask her?"

Alex nodded, "I still do, but that doesn´t change the fact that there is a killer out there looking for Harry."

"Still you don´t know if McGonagall will say yes." Ron said, "She must say yes Harry can´t be the only third year staying back."

"Ron you know her McGonagall followed the rules maybe and I say maybe she would have let him go if Black wasn´t out, but he is so trust me Harry will get a no."

Seconds later Harry stepped out of the classroom, looking sad, "She wouldn't go for it"

…

Even though Alex was exited, he tried to keep the Hogsmeade talk to a minimum when Harry was around, but it was the main talk among the third years the days up to Halloween was the Hogsmeade. However, Harry seemed not to let it bother him.

"There's always the feast," said Ron, in an effort to cheer Harry up, on Halloween morning. "You know, the Halloween feast, in the evening."

"Yeah," said Harry gloomily. "Great."

The Halloween feast was always good, but it would taste a lot better if he was coming to it after a day in Hogsmeade with everyone else. Nothing anyone said seamed to make Harry feel any better about being left behind. Dean Thomas, who was good with a quill, had offered to forge Uncle Vernon's signature on the forms, but as Harry had already told Professor McGonagall he hadn't had them signed, that was no good. Ron halfheartedly suggested the Invisibility Cloak, but Hermione and Alex stamped on that one, reminding Ron what Dumbledore had told them about the Dementors being able to see through them.

"Listen Harry, we will all take things from Hogsmeade to you" Alex as they were about to leave.

"We'll bring you lots of sweets back from Honeydukes," said Hermione, looking desperately sorry for Harry.

"Yeah, loads," said Ron. He and Hermione had finally forgotten their squabble about Crookshanks in the face of Harry's difficulties, which made Alex happy because their arguing gave him headaches.

"Yeah I plan to go to Zonko´s, so I could get you something from that." Alex said, "but how are you holding up?"

"Don´t worry about me," Harry said, "oh just go and have fun for me okay."

Harry accompanied Ron, Hermione and Alex to the entrance hall, where Filch, the caretaker, was standing inside the front doors, checking off names against a long list, peering suspiciously into every face, and making sure that no one was sneaking out who shouldn't be going.

"Staying here, Potter?" shouted Malfoy, who was standing in line with Crabbe, and Goyle. "Scared of passing the Dementors?"

Alex watched Harry ignoring Malfoy as he waved them, and then left, probably back to Gryffindor tower.

Alex turned with Ron and Hermione walked towards the carriages, where they were joined by Neville that took them to the Village of Hogsmeade and hopefully to a great time.

Alex, Hermione, Ron, and Neville exited their carriage they were sharing and stared at the village in amazement. The village was small yet it looked very beautiful with it's cottages and many shops, and with the many people busting around.

"Wow," Hermione breathed out. "It's beautiful."

"So are you coming with us?" Ron asked looking at Alex.

"Oh actually I oh," Alex looked around for someone, and there she was; Daphne standing beside a shop a long with Blaise, when she made eye contact with Alex she smiled.

"Get a move on loser!" said a rude voice behind him, ripping Alex out of his reverie. He turned and saw it was Theodore Nott, one of his least favourite Slytherins; he was with, Bullstrode, and Parkinson.

"Hallo Nott", Alex said in a tried voice, "didn´t know they let you out in public, and oh you brought the girls along, oh nice are you going on a picnic? However, really shouldn't you only have brought your girlfriend? "

"Shut it Bonteri, not his girlfriend" Pansy hissed.

"Nice to meet you too Pansy! However, I didn't mean you, I actually meant Millicent."

Bullstrode blushed, Ron and Hermione giggled, while Nott and Parkinson sneered, "I would shut my mouth if I was you Bonteri!" Nott threated "otherwise you might end up getting hurt."

"Are you sure you will go down that road Nott?" Alex asked slowly going for his wand "because the last time didn´t go well for you."

Nott seamed to consider the situation "grr come on let leave little! Bonteri alone", he growled as he and the two girls left.

"So what did you want to see first?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah about that I actually promised to walk with someone else." Alex said looking over at Daphne and Blaise.

"Oh okay, well see you?" Hermione asked a bit disappointed.

Alex nodded and left to Daphne and Blaise not noticing Ron and Hermione looked at one another while rolling their eyes at each other and walked through the village together.

"Hey Alex" Daphne said with a smile as Alex approved her.

Alex smiled back, "hey Daph, Blaise."

Blaise nodded, "hey, what happened with Nott?"

"Oh nothing really, where is Tracey?" Alex asked as they began walking towards the village.

"She is out on a date with an older Ravenclaw, think it is" Daphne replied.

"Oh okay, but wait I thought Tracey likes Bla- ogh"

Blaise, who was walking a bit further ahead, looked back at the two with a raised eyebrow. Alex was rubbing his stomach from being elbowed from Daphne, who smiled innocently at Blaise.

"Why did you do that?" Alex whispered to Daphne when Blaise turned away.

"Because Blaise don´t know that Tracey likes him."

"Okay good point, but that still don´t explain why Tracey are dating a Ravenclaw if she likes, you know." Alex looked at Blaise.

"Alex, Alex," Daphne sighed, "you got a lot to learn about girls."

"That is just weied."

"Of course you think that you a boy", Daphne said.

"Oi you two, will you be chatting all day or do you want to go somewhere."

Alex and Daphne looked at each other, "okay where do you want to go?" Alex asked as they walked up to Blaise, "the only thing I want to see is the Shrieking Shack."

"Why?" Daphne asked.

"Because it is hunted," Alex and Blaise replied in unison, then looked at each other and began to laugh.

"Come on Daphne it will be fun." Blaise said.

Daphne rolled her eyes, "Fine, but I am kind of thirsty so let's go to the Three Broomsticks and have a butterbear first okay."

Both boys nodded and followed Daphne. Minutes later, the two Slytherins and one Gryffindor walked into the Three Broomsticks. It was warm, crowded, and a bit smoky, but clean and welcoming.

"There is a table over there," Blaise said and pointed to an empty table and began to walk towards it, Daphne and Alex following seconds later. Blaise sat down first, Alex sitting across from him, and Daphne sitting in between the two. A few more seconds later, a middle aged, good-looking woman appeared at their table.

"New customers lovely I am Madam Rosmerta, so what can I get you three?"

"Three butterbears please." Blaise said. Madam Rosmerta nodded and walked off. Blaise turned to his friends. "Ever had a butterbeer before?" he asked them. "My mum have never let my try one."

"I tried them a few times before; I was ten years old the first time." Alex said with a smile, "then I had some during parties. What about you Daphne?"

"Of course, they are quite tasty."

A couple of minutes later, Madam Rosmerta reappeared with three butterbeers, sitting them in front of the third years. Alex grabbed his cold glass of Butterbeer and took a drink. He thought it tasted a little bit like less-sickly butterscotch, which meant it was pretty good.

"Not bad," Blaise said after drinking some of his butterbeer.

"Yeah, it's pretty good," Alex, agreed, taking another drink of butterbeer. After a few conversations of classes and schoolwork, and another glass of butterbeer, the three third years left the Three Broomsticks, on their way out Alex saw Mellissa Robinson, who were talking to one of her friends, when she saw Alex she smiled and waved at him.

"Who was that?" Daphne asked as Alex waved back.

"Oh that is Melissa; I met some time ago."

"Wow Alex she is hot!" Blaise said elbowing his friend, "you are lucky."

Alex nodded while Daphne huffed, "I don´t like her heir," she said making Alex look at her. "What? Why are you looking at me like that? We shouldn´t we get going to the Shrieking Shack."

Alex looked confusedly at Daphne before shrugging and following her, therefor not noticing Blaise rolling his eyes at him, before he left to so they could find the Shrieking Shack.

It took a while, but they found it. A little ways outside of Hogsmeade. It was a two story house that looked very old and unkept, like no one took care of it, just let it die.

"Wow it looks ancient, "Alex said look over at the house.

"It is said to be one of the most haunted houses in Britain," Daphne said.

"Have anyone been inside?" Alex asked her.

"Not that I know" Daphne answered.

"Then how come people know it is haunted?"

"Because the villagers heard screaming coming from it." Blaise said not looking at Alex, "so they say it hunted."

"Don´t forget the howling." Daphne added.

"Really howling, that sounds more like wolfs then ghosts."

"Only one problem with that, how did they get inside?"

"Well Daph. That is what we are here to figure out." Alex replied and turned to Blaise, who smiled and together the two boys ran towards the house.

"Hey wait up," Daphne yelled, "you can´t just go inside."

"Of course we can!" Alex shouted back.

"It might be dangerous?" Daphne yelled as she ran to Alex and Blaise, "don´t be stupid."

"Come on Daphne, we just have a bit fun." Alex said, as he and Blaise had reached the door, he saw that Daphne was standing beside with her arms crossed.

Alex shrugged before he and Blaise tried to push the door open, but it would not budge.

"Weird?" Blaise tried to push harder at the door.

"It's not locked, because the doorknob turns fully," Alex said. "It must be wedged in shut or something."

"It's enchanted!" Daphne said. "Because of the ghosts."

Blaise ignored her and went for the closest window and tried to open in it, but had no luck. "Locked," he sighed.

"Hmm can you see any open windows anywhere then I could claim up." Alex said looking up at the building.

"No beside I wouldn't claim that thing if I were you, some parts of it looks really rotten."

Alex signed, "Yeah you right, Blaise."

"I told you," Daphne said, and they all began walking back to the village. "They probably enchanted it to keep anyone from going in, but still lots of other things to see right boys?"

The trio continued to walk around in Hogsmeade, they were in honeydukes; where they all brought a lot of candy; sugar quills, pepper imps and some of the shops own chocolate among other things. They also visited Zonko´s but it was mostly Alex and Blaise that was interested in their products.

Otherwise, the two Slytherins and the Gryffindor just walked around and talked about random stuff. In short, Alex had a great time.

…

When Alex saw Harry, he gave him some of the things he had brought at Zonko´s. Ron and Hermione had brought him a lot of candy, according to Ron they had taken as much as they could carry.

in the common room, pink-faced from the cold wind and looking as though they'd had the time of their lives.

"Thanks," said Harry, picking up a packet of tiny black Pepper Imps. "What's Hogsmeade like? Where did you go?"

By the sound of it Ron and Hermione had been everywhere. Dervish and Banges, the wizarding equipment shop, Zonko's Joke Shop, into the Three Broomsticks for foaming mugs of hot butterbeer, and many other places.

"The post office, Harry! About two hundred owls, all sitting on shelves, all color-coded depending on how fast you want your letter to get there!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Honeydukes has got a new kind of fudge; they were giving out free samples, there's a bit, look —" Ron said.

"We think we saw an ogre, honestly, they get all sorts at the Three Broomsticks —"

"Wish we could have brought you some butterbeer, really warms you up —"

Harry looked at Alex waiting for him to say something. "Oh, uh, I went to the Shrieking Shack." he said. "It's a haunted house, but you can't get inside it for some reason," he said.

"Oh you weren't together?"

"No I was with Blaise and Daphne," Alex said ignoring Ron´s snort.

"That houses isn´t dangerous?" Hermione asked.

"Nah beside the door was looked, a bit disappointing really."

"It is properly to keep people like you out."

"That is no fun." Alex said, "But what about you Harry. How did you spend your time?"

"Well I had a talk with Lupin, and we drank some tea, but then something happened oh Snape came in with some kind of potion to Lupin."

Ron's mouth fell open. "Lupin drank it?" he gasped. "Is he mad?"

Hermione checked her watch. "We'd better go down, you know, the feast will be starting in five minutes." They hurried through the portrait hole and into the crowd, still discussing Snape.

"But if he — you know —" Hermione dropped her voice, glancing nervously around, "if he was trying to — to poison Lupin — he wouldn't have done it in front of Harry."

"Okay you serious about this? I mean come I don´t like Snape either, but what you are taking about is something else, I mean I highly doubt he would just murder someone." Alex said.

"Then what was in the potion genus?" Ron asked.

"Could be anything, a calming daunt or a pep me up potion." Alex said, "I mean he have been looking a bit under the weather lately."

"Yeah, maybe," said Harry as they reached the entrance hall and crossed into the Great Hall. It had been decorated with hundreds and hundreds of candle-filled pumpkins, a cloud of fluttering live bats, and many flaming orange streamers, which were swimming lazily across the stormy ceiling like brilliant watersnakes.

The food was delicious; even though Alex were full to bursting with Honeydukes sweets, he had eaten with Daphne and Blaise, managed second helpings of everything. Despite being busy eating, Alex held a watchful eye at Lupin at the teacher table, he seemed to be doing fine, talking with Professor Flitwick.

The feast finished with an entertainment provided by the Hogwarts ghosts. They popped out of the walls and tables to do a bit of formation gliding; Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, had a great success with a re-enactment of his own botched beheading.

After the feast Harry, Ron, Alex, and Hermione followed the rest of the Gryffindors along the usual path to Gryffindor Tower, but when they reached the corridor that ended with the portrait of the Fat Lady, they found it jammed with students.

"Why isn't anyone going in?" said Ron curiously.

Alex peered over the heads in front of him, from what he saw the portrait was closed, "that is weird." He said.

"Let me through, please," came Percy's voice, and he came bustling importantly through the crowd. "What's the holdup here? You can't all have forgotten the password — excuse me, I'm Head Boy —"

Then a silence fell over the crowd, from the front first, so that a chill seemed to spread down the corridor. They heard Percy say, in a suddenly sharp voice, "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick.

People's heads turned; those at the back were standing on tiptoe.

"What's going on?" said Ginny, who had just arrived.

"Don´t know", Alex, answered, "But I think it is bad."

A moment later, Professor Dumbledore was there, sweeping toward the portrait; the Gryffindors squeezed together to let him through, and Harry, Ron, Alex, and Hermione moved closer to see what the trouble was.

"Oh, my —" Hermione grabbed Harry's arm as Alex´s eyes widened yes this was bad.

The Fat Lady had vanished from her portrait, which had been slashed so viciously that strips of canvas littered the floor; great chunks of it had been torn away completely. Dumbledore took one quick look at the ruined painting and turned, his eyes somber, to see Professors McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape hurrying toward him.

"We need to find her," said Dumbledore. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"You'll be lucky!" said a cackling voice.

It was Peeves the Poltergeist bobbing over the crowd and looking delighted, as he always did, at the sight of wreckage or worry.

"What do you mean, Peeves?" said Dumbledore calmly, and Peeves's grin faded a little. He didn't dare taunt Dumbledore. Instead he adopted an oily voice that was no better than his cackle.

"Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful," he said happily. "Poor thing." he added unconvincingly.

"Did she say who did it?" said Dumbledore quietly.

"Oh yes, Professorhead," said Peeves, with the air of one cradling a large bombshell in his arms. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Peeves flipped over and grinned at Dumbledore from between his own legs. "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

Alex gulped this was really bad, Black had been inside the castle, but how with all that security, if Harry should keep out of trouble before he definitely should do it now.

…

That is the end of the chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7: The lost match

The Alexander Chronicles Year 3; The Mystery Of The Prisoner Black

Chapter 7: The lost match

Professor Dumbledore ordered all the Gryffindors back to the Great Hall, where the students from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, who all looked extremely confused, joined them ten minutes later.

"What happen Alex?" Blaise asked, as Alex saw him walk out from the crowd of Slytherins.

"Sirius Black have been in the castle, he tried to break in to our common room, and attacked The Fat Lady." Alex as he also walked a bit away from the Gryffindors, "so I guess the teachers want us all in one place."

The two friends couldn´t speak more since Professor Dumbledore began to speak "The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle," he said as Professors McGonagall and Flitwick closed all doors into the hall. "I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately," he added to Percy, who was looking immensely proud and important. "Send word with one of the ghosts."

Professor Dumbledore paused, about to leave the hall, and said, "Oh, yes, you'll be needing…"

One casual wave of his wand and the long tables flew to the edges of the hall and stood themselves against the walls; another wave, and the floor was covered with hundreds of squashy purple sleeping bags.

"Sleep well," said Professor Dumbledore, closing the door behind him.

Everybody in the great hall bust in to talking when the doors were closed about what had happen or rather students from the other houses asked the Gryffindors what had happened; Alex had to explain all he knew to Blaise, Daphne and Tracey, who all seamed worried that Black had entered the castle.

"Everyone into their sleeping bags!" shouted Percy. "Come on, now, no more talking! Lights out in ten minutes!"

"Well better be with the other lions tonight, see you later and stay safe." Alex said to his three Slytherin friends, before heading over to Harry, Ron and Hermione, who had dragged their sleeping bags into a corner.

"Do you think Black is still in the castle?" Hermione whispered anxiously.

"Nah not if he is smart."

"Dumbledore obviously thinks he still is Alex!" Ron said Alex simply shrugged.

"It is very lucky he picked tonight, you know," Hermione said as they climbed fully dressed into their sleeping bags and propped themselves on their elbows so they could talk, except Alex who still lay on his back staring in to enchanted celling. "The one night we weren't in the tower."

"I reckon he's lost track of time, being on the run," said Ron. "Didn't realize it was Halloween. Otherwise he'd have come bursting in here."

Alex doubted Black was that stupid, sure, he was powerful, but so was most the professors, it would stupid to bust in the great hall. What troubled Alex was that he was sure Black would have some acres to newspapers and even if he hadn´t why hadn´t he noticed the derations, that showed it was Halloween, the school were full of pumpkins for Merlin´s shake, so why hadn´t he waited for another day or waited in one of the corridors. Alex closed his eyes and listen to the theories about how Black had gotten in to the castle.

"Maybe he knows how to Apparate," said a voice a few feet away, "Just appear out of thin air, you know."

"Disguised himself, probably," said another voice said.

"He could've flown in," suggested the familiar voice of Dean Thomas.

"Honestly, am I the only one who's ever bothered to read Hogwarts, A History?" said Hermione crossly to Harry and Ron.

"Probably," said Ron, "Why?"

"Because the castle's protected by more than walls, you know," said Hermione. "There are all sorts of enchantments on it, to stop people entering by stealth. You cannot just apparate in here. And I'd like to see the disguise that could fool those dementors. They're guarding every single entrance to the grounds. They'd have seen him fly in too. And Filch knows all the secret passages, they'll have them covered."

"You are forgetting something," Alex begun still looking at the celling, "there other ways to get inside Hogwarts, we know that houses elves can apparate in Hogwarts, so maybe Black has a house elf. Moreover, am I the only one who noticed that animals are left alone by the dementors, so maybe Black is an animagus, like McGonagall, he could be a small animal, so he could crawl in or he could be a bird and have flown in. Lastly I doubt Filch know every passage in this castle, and if he can turn invisible then it would be easy to get in. So what I am saying, there are ways Black could get in to castle."

Hermione huffed; annoyed someone had shoot her idea down.

"The lights are going out now!" Percy shouted. "I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking!"

The candles all went out at once. The only light now came from the silvery ghosts, who were drifting about talking seriously to the prefects, and the enchanted ceiling, which, like the sky outside, was scattered with stars. What with that, and the whispering that still filled the hall, Alex felt as though he were sleeping outdoors in a light wind, which felt pretty nice.

Once every hour a teacher would appear in the hall, too see if everything was quiet and safe, making it hard to fall asleep, but eventually the sleep claimed Alex. A noise woke him up around three in the morning. The noise was Professor Dumbledore who entered the hall and looked around for Percy, who had been telling someone off from talking. Percy and Dumbledore was only a shot way away from where Alex was sleeping, so he pretend to be asleep.

Any sign of him, Professor?" asked Percy in a whisper.

"No. All well here?"

"Everything under control, sir."

"Good. There's no point moving them all now. I've found a temporary guardian for the Gryffindor portrait hole. You'll be able to move them back in tomorrow."

"And the Fat Lady, sir?"

"Hiding in a map of Argyllshire on the second floor. Apparently, she refused to let Black in without the password, so he attacked. She's still very distressed, but once she's calmed down, I'll have Mr. Filch restore her."

Alex heard the door of the hall creak open again, and more footsteps.

"Headmaster?" It was Snape. Alex kept quite still, eyes closed, and listening. "The whole of the third floor has been searched. He's not there. And Filch has done the dungeons; nothing there either."

"What about the Astronomy tower? Professor Trelawney´s room? The Owlery?"

"All searched Sir."

"Very well, Severus. I didn't really expect Black to linger."

"Have you any theory as to how he got in, Professor?" asked Snape.

"Many, Severus, each of them as unlikely as the next."

Alex opened his eyes a fraction and squinted up to where they stood; Snape's back was to him, but he could see Percy's face, rapt with attention, and Dumbledore's profile, which looked very calm.

"You remember the conversation we had, Headmaster, just before — ah — the start of term?" said Snape, who was barely opening his lips, as though trying to block Percy out of the conversation.

"I do, Severus," said Dumbledore, and there was something like warning in his voice.

"It seems — almost impossible — that Black could have entered the school without inside help. I did express my concerns when you appointed —"

"I do not believe a single person inside this castle would have helped Black enter it," said Dumbledore, and his tone made it so clear that the subject was closed that Snape didn't reply. "I must go down to the Dementors," said Dumbledore. "I said I would inform them when our search was complete."

"Didn't they want to help, sir?" said Percy.

Oh yes," said Dumbledore coldly. "But I'm afraid no Dementor will cross the threshold of this castle while I am Headmaster."

Percy looked slightly abashed. Dumbledore left the hall, walking quickly and quietly. Snape stood for a moment, watching the headmaster with an expression of deep resentment on his face; then he too left.

Alex looked up at the celling, could Snape be right in there was a traitor in their midst, it wouldn't be the first time, but who would want to help Black and who could help him. There was some Slytherins like Malfoy who gladly would help Black, but Alex doubted Malfoy could get him into the castle.

…

The school talked of nothing but Sirius Black for the next few days. The theories about how he had entered the castle became wilder and wilder; Hannah Abbott, from Hufflepuff, spent much of their next Herbology class telling anyone who'd listen that Black could turn into a flowering shrub.

The Fat Lady's ripped canvas had been taken off the wall and replaced with the portrait of Sir Cadogan and his fat gray pony. Nobody was very happy about this. Sir Cadogan spent half his time challenging people to duels, and the rest thinking up ridiculously complicated passwords, which he changed at least twice a day.

"He's a complete lunatic," said Seamus Finnigan angrily to Percy. "Can't we get anyone else?"

"None of the other pictures wanted the job," said Percy. "Frightened of what happened to the Fat Lady. Sir Cadogan was the only one brave enough to volunteer."

Harry seemed to have other things to worry then sir Cadogan, the teachers had begun following him to each lesson, because they were afraid, Black would appear out of nowhere to kill Harry.

"Why can´t the just leave me alone, they are treating me like I am five years old." Harry said to Alex one day when the two of them were sitting in the common room.

"You know why."

Harry looked at Alex, "No I don´t."

"Yes you do Harry, Black have been inside the caste you know what this means"

Harry looked down, "oh yeah I didn´t think of that, but then why isn´t anyone tell me what is going on."

Alex shrugged, "I don´t know Harry. I agree with you on they should just tell, but you do know and if it helps safe you. Then I think you should let them protect you" he said then paused "hopefully you can still play Quidditch."

As the time for the first Quidditch match grew nearer, the weather worsened from nice to windy with dark clouds signalling heavy rain. Harry were now busy with the Quidditch training, which he had been allowed to continue just as long as madam Hooch watched. The Gryffindor team really needed all the training, apparently the Gryffindors so play Hufflepuff instead of Slytherin, but Alex wasn´t surprised Malfoy would use his arm for this.

The day before the match, the winds reached howling point and the rain fell harder than ever. It was so dark inside the corridors and classrooms that extra torches and lanterns were lit. The Slytherin team was looking very smug indeed and none more so than Malfoy.

"Ah, if only my arm was feeling a bit better!" he sighed as the gale outside pounded the windows.

Alex was sitting in his DADA class where Snape was substituting, much to Alex´s dismay. Just as Snape was talking, the door was pulled open, and Harry entered, breathing heavily. He had apparently hadn´t noticed that is was Snape not Lupin who was sitting at the teacher´s desk, "Sorry I am late professor Lupin I-" Harry stopped talking as he saw Snape glancing at him.

"This lesson began ten minutes ago, Potter, so I think we'll make it ten points from Gryffindor. Sit down."

But Harry didn't move. "Where's Professor Lupin?" he said.

"He says he is feeling too ill to teach today," said Snape with a twisted smile. "I believe I told you to sit down?"

But Harry stayed where he was. "What's wrong with him?" Alex could have slapped Harry, why did he need to provoke Snape like that.

Snape's black eyes glittered. "Nothing life-threatening," he said, looking as though he wished it were. "Five more points from Gryffindor, and if I have to ask you to sit down again, it will be fifty."

Harry walked slowly to his seat and sat down. Snape looked around at the class.

"As I was saying before Potter interrupted, Professor Lupin has not left any record of the topics you have covered so far —"

"Please, sir, we've done Boggarts, Red Caps, Kappas, and Grindylows," said Hermione quickly, "and we're just about to start —"

"Be quiet," said Snape coldly. "I did not ask for information. I was merely commenting on Professor Lupin's lack of organization."

"He's the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had," said Dean Thomas boldly, and there was a murmur of agreement from the rest of the class. Snape looked more menacing than ever.

"You are easily satisfied. Lupin is hardly overtaxing you — I would expect first years to be able to deal with Red Caps and Grindylows. Today we shall discuss —"

Alex watched him flick through the textbook, to the very back chapter, which he must know they hadn't covered.

"— werewolves," said Snape. That peeked Alex´s curiosity Snape or not, this class might be good.

"But, sir," said Hermione, seemingly unable to restrain herself, "we're not supposed to do werewolves yet, we're due to start Hinkypunks —"

"Miss Granger," said Snape in a voice of deadly calm, "I was under the impression that I am teaching this lesson, not you. And I am telling you all to turn to page 394." He glanced around again. "All of you! Now!"

With many bitter sidelong looks and some sullen muttering, the class opened their books. Alex, however, not caring, began turning page by page, but was surprised when his book was automatically turned to page 394 by magic. He looked at Snape who was setting his wand down on the desk.

"Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?" said Snape.

Everyone sat in motionless silence; everyone except Hermione, whose hand, as it so often did, had shot straight into the air, Alex knew the answer too, but he did not see the point in trying to answer the question. Snape just wanted to humiliate the class, so he could humiliate Lupin.

"Anyone?" Snape said, ignoring the girl. His twisted smile was back. "Are you telling me that Professor Lupin hasn't even taught you the basic distinction between —"

"We told you," said Parvati suddenly, "we haven't got as far as werewolves yet, we're still on-"

"Silence!" snarled Snape. "Well, well, well, I never thought I'd meet a third-year class who wouldn't even recognize a werewolf when they saw one. I shall make a point of informing Professor Dumbledore how very behind you all are…"

"Please, sir," said Hermione, whose hand was still in the air, "the werewolf differs from the true wolf in several small ways. The snout of the werewolf —"

"That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger," said Snape coolly. "Five more points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all."

Hermione went very red, put down her hand, and stared at the floor with her eyes full of tears. It was a mark of how much the class loathed Snape that they were all glaring at him, because every one of them had called Hermione a know-it-all at least once, and Ron, who told Hermione she was a know-it-all at least twice a week, said loudly, "You asked us a question and she knows the answer! Why ask if you don't want to be told?"

The class knew instantly he'd gone too far. Snape advanced on Ron slowly, and the room held its breath.

"Detention, Weasley," Snape said silkily, his face very close to Ron's, who eyes looked down. "And if I ever hear you criticize the way I teach a class again, you will be very sorry indeed."

No one made a sound throughout the rest of the lesson. They sat and made notes on werewolves from the textbook, while Snape prowled up and down the rows of desks, examining the work they had been doing with Professor Lupin.

"Very poorly explained… That is incorrect, the Kappa is more commonly found in Mongolia… Professor Lupin gave this eight out of ten. I wouldn't have given it three…"

When the bell rang at last, Snape held them back.

"You will each write an essay, to be handed in to me, on the ways you recognize and kill werewolves. I want two rolls of parchment on the subject, and I want them by Monday morning. It is time somebody took this class in hand. Weasley, stay behind, we need to arrange you detention."

Alex walked out of the class along with Harry and Hermione, as soon as they were out of earshot they stopped and waited at Ron, Alex noticed that Hermione still looked at bit sad , "cheer up Hermione I mean Snape is just being a git, like he always is. He is just mad that you are smarter then hin." Alex said smiling to her.

"I know he is just so cruel sometimes." Hermione said looking at the ground.

"Yeah, but you better then him" Harry said patting her on the shoulder, Hermione smiled and lay her hand on Harry´s who blushed. It was then Alex realized that Harry had lied, when he had told him that he didn´t like Hermione. "But Snape is really worse than usual," Harry continued a bit nervous since Hermione´s hand still was on his "I mean I think he have something against Lupin, can it have something to with the boggart?"

"No, I don´t think so." Hermione said, "But hopefully Lupin will get better soon."

After five minutes Ron found them, Alex noticed it was only then Harry and Hermione let go of each other's hands, Ron looked angry. "D'you know what that —" (he called Snape something that made Hermione say "Ron!", and Alex and Harry laugh)

"— is making me do? I've got to scrub out the bedpans in the hospital wing. Without magic!" He was breathing deeply, his fists clenched. "Why couldn't Black have hidden in Snape's office, eh? He could have finished him off for us!"

"Well at least he didn´t make you do it tomorrow." Alex grinned.

"Oh he wouldn't dare!" Ron said, "Then I would hurt him."

"As if you could."

…

Alex woke up early the next day, it was the thunder rumbling, the pounding of wind against the castle, the distant creaking of the trees in the Forbidden Forest and a door closing that woke him up. A look on his alarm clock told him it was 05:20, Alex sighed and tried to fall asleep again, but noises and his dorm mates soring kept him awake. After ten minutes or so, he gave up and stood up and got dressed in some of his normal clothes, and walked quietly out of the dormitory.

As he looked out the window on his way, he saw that it was very cloudy and raining a bit hard, it was time like this when Alex was glad he didn´t played Qudditch, but viewing properly wasn´t much drier.

As Alex opened the door, something brushed against his leg. He bent down just in time to grab Crookshanks by the end of his bushy tail and drag him outside.

"You know, as much as I don't like that rat, I don't think Ron would appreciate it," Alex told Crookshanks in a quiet voice "There are plenty of mice and rats around this place — go and chase them. Go on, then Ron will stop bugging Hermione – hopefully or I might just go mad" he added, nudging Crookshanks down the spiral staircase with his foot.

As Alex stepped in inside the common room, where the storm was even lauder, it was properly why they didn´t hear him; there sitting in the crouch, close together was Harry and Hermione and they were kissing. Alex immediately felt awkward watching them, so he tried to go out of the common room, but he walked right in a shelf knocking some books on the ground. Alex cussed, as the noise that made Harry and Hermione break apart, now the two of them were looking at Alex with wide-eyes and both blushing madly.

"A-Alex I thought you were sleeping." Harry said still blushing madly.

"Yeah woke up early eh sorry about eh intruding, I leave you two alone, so you can go back to oh you know."

"Wait", Hermione said interrupting Alex from leaving, "Oh could we ask you to keep this between us?"

Alex nodded, "Sure, sure, but if you want it to be a secret, then I would suggest not to snog in the common room, then it only a matter of time before someone else walk in on you."

Both Harry and Hermione blushed again, "Yeah well we a new at this okay," Harry hissed, making Alex smile.

"It that so? May I ask how long this lovely couple have been together?"

Hermione looked at Harry before answering, "Well oh Harry asked me yesterday after the last class, so not long."

Alex gave a small smile, "Well I am happy for you. But do you want the common room for yourself or will you find a more private place?" He hadn´t really expected an answer, so was a bit surprised when both of them shocked their heads.

"No actually we should leave right Harry?" Hermione said grabbing his hand.

"Yeah" Harry said as Hermione pulled him away, "See ya Alex!"

Alex couldn´t help but laugh as the portrait hole closed, he was happy for his friend, and he hoped it would work out between them. However, despite being happy for Harry and Hermione, he couldn´t help feeling a bit jealous that Harry had gotten his first kiss before him.

Finally, Alex thought it must be time for breakfast, he had spent the time relaxing in one of the arm chairs in front of the fireplace, only getting up to prevent Crookshanks from trying to get to Ron. He walked out the portrait hole alone.

"Stand and fight, you mangy cur!" yelled Sir Cadogan. Alex jumped and turned in the air while pulling out his wand, pointing it at the painting. "Good reflexes boy!"

"Cadogan, it only you, you know it is too early for this!" Alex replied and put his wand away. "Quit surprising people or someone might accidently curse you!" he added and then left the painting, who shouted, 'Get back here!'

Alex was sitting enjoying a large bowl of porridge, when the other students began arriving. Most of them were talking about the upcoming Quidditch match; it was fair to say that Quidditch was the most popular sport at Hogwarts, not even the bad weather would keep anybody away.

When the rest of the Quidditch team came into the great hall, they sat beside Harry.

"It's going to be a tough one," said Wood, who wasn't eating anything.

"Stop worrying, Oliver," said Alicia soothingly, "we don't mind a bit of rain."

The team continued to talk together until Alex along with the whole school began walking towards the Quidditch field. Outside the weather was worse, then it had looked like from inside. The wind was so strong that they staged sideways as they walked towards stadium. On the tribune, there was a bit shelter, since they were sitting at ground level, but not much.

After some minutes, the players from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff entered the stadium and the match begun. Up in the air most of the players had difficulties controlling their brooms because of the wind and rain. Harry had also trouble since he was flying blind; he came close to colliding with the other players two times. The time passed and points where scored, but so far no mention of anybody finding the snitch.

It was then Madam Hooch´s whistle could be heard, "it a time out," Alex said to Hermione who was sitting beside him, "Come on I need to tell Harry something"

He and Hermione begun headed towards the Gryffindor team who just had landed, they got to them just as Alex heard; Harry say that he couldn´t see anything with his glasses.

"Maybe I can help!" Alex said poking Harry on the shoulder, "Give me your glasses, then I can make them repel the rain."

Wood smiled as Harry handed his glasses to Alex, who quickly cast the spell at them, "There that should help." Harry smiled in thanks.

"Wait Harry be careful okay." Hermione said in a worried tone.

Harry nodded and flew back into the game.

Alex´s spell seemed to have done the trick, or at least Harry seamed to fly more stable now. However, Alex started to feel a bit cold and he noticed some of the less hard-core Quidditch had begun heading back to the castle.

"I think will go inside and warm up, wanna come?" Alex asked Hermione, who was eyes were flowing Harry every move "hallo Hermione?"

"Huh?" Hermione said looking at Alex.

"I asked if you wanted to join me in going back to the castle, but I guess you want to stay and see Harry fly."

Hermione nodded and smiled, "Yeah actually I think I will, if you don´t mind."

"Of course I don´t mind Hermione," Alex said with a grin, "he is your boyfriend after all."

"Not so laud Alex!" Hermione said while blushing.

Alex smiled before he left Hermione so she could watch Harry play.

"Hey Alex wait up"

Alex turned and saw it was Daphne who had called. "Hey what is up oh want to inside? It is freezing out here."

Daphne nodded and the two of them began walking inside the castle, "So you plan on telling me what is wrong?" Daphne asked after some silence as they walked together in the corridors.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked, not looking at her.

"You have been acting strange for some time now, so what is wrong?"

"Besides the whole Sirius Black thing?" Alex said, then paused "Well it complicated, it is that I am-"Alex stopped. He was about to tell Daphne that he was Slytherin's Heir. A secret he kept to himself and had not told any of his friends. Not even Harry who never asked why Alex could speak Parseltongue.

Daphne noticed his sudden quietness stopped walking and looked at him and grabbing his arm, making him stop as well. "You're what?" she asked. Alex looked at her and saw the concern in her eyes. It was there he realized Daphne wouldn't judge him,

"Look, I've haven't told anyone about this, so don't tell anyone, ok?" Alex said.

"I won't," Daphne promised.

Alex began sat down against the wall, Daphne doing the same," I have leaned why I can speak Parseltongue."

"Really how?"

"I am related to Slytherin, I am actually one of his heirs, and Dumbledore actually calls me the true heir."

Daphne's eyes widened. "Are you serious?" she said, "It that was wrong, because most Slytherins could consider being related to our founder an honour."

"No, it not that, I am proud of that but means I am also related to,"

"Related to whom?"

Alex took a deep breath, "Tom Riddle" he whispered.

"Okay, but who is that?"

"He is known by Voldemort these days."

"Okay I see how this is bad, but are you sure about this?"

"Positive," Alex paused looking at Daphne wondering if he should tell, "But there is more." Daphne nodded. "It happen when I faced the boggart, it scared me Daph I was so scared, more then I ever have been." Alex looked at his friend who smiled in understanding, "it turned in to me."

"I don´t understand why are you afraid of yourself."

"Well to say it was me is maybe wrong it was me, but a darker side of me."

"So you afraid you go dark!"

Alex nodded, "Yeah pretty much, just like Voldemort, the things it said about me causing that much pain, hurting my friends you, Harry well everybody . "

"That won´t happen."

"How do you know?" Alex almost shouted. ¨

"I just do, Daphne said calmly, "I know you wouldn't do anything dark. "

Alex´s eyes flickered as thought of Rodney; and how he almost had used an unforgiveable on him. "What if you wrong Daphne, what if I am just like Voldemort, I mean we are both half-bloods with muggle father," Alex looked at Daphne, "and I am pretty sure Voldemort hate his father as I hate mine. " He growled.

"Alex you not like V-Vol Voldemort, he hates his father because he is a muggle you hate yours because he is an ass. Beside you are a Gryffindor, aren't you guys supposed to be the good guys." Alex smiled a bit, "See that the sprit!" Daphne said.

"Well I doubt that all Gryffindors are good, I mean Black was a Gryffindor wasn´t he?"

"True, but I still believe you are a good person."

"I guess you are right."

"I am right!" Daphne smiled. "I won´t let you become dark okay, I won´t let this happen. I will stand beside you always, keeping you on the right part."

"You promise?" Alex asked looking at her icy blue eyes.

"Yeah I promise." Daphne said, smiling.

The two of them continued walking around in the castle just talking about random stuff, then were soon joined Blaise, who told them that something had happened at the Quidditch match, more precisely, that the demmentors had attacked and Harry had fallen of his broom. Alex excused himself to his two Slytherin friends and raced to the hospital wing, where laud voices was heard.

"What happen?" he asked as he got inside.

"I-it H-harry h-he fell of his broom, "Hermione sobbed, "It happen sometime after you left."

Alex looked at Hermione, her eyes were red from crying, and the rest of the Gryffindors had a sad look on their faces too, for a horrible moment he thought that his friend had died. "You not telling me that he is-"

"No, he is alive," Fred, said making Alex sign in relief, "but he did took a long fall." Then everybody noticed that Harry had awoken, "Harry how are you feeling?" Fred asked, but before Harry could answer Hermione flung to Harry crying into his shoulder.

"Don´t you ever do something like that again"

"Okay I try" Harry said trying to comfort Hermione, "but what happen?" he asked after a little while.

"You fell off," Fred said, "it must have been fifty feet."

"We thought you had died," Alicia said looking at Harry, when Hermione head that he gave a sob, Harry slow placed his arms around her ignoring the stares the others were giving him.

"But the match? What happened? Are we doing a replay?" Harry asked causing Alex to roll his eyes, leave it to harry to ask about the match before anything else.

To be fair Alex assumed that the match had been cancelled the look on the others faces told him that it hadn´t been. "We didn´t lose did we?"

"Diggory got the Snitch, George said. "Just after you fell. He didn´t realized what had happened. When he looked back and saw you on the ground, he tried to call it off. Nevertheless, they won honestly. Even Wood admitted that."

"Where is Wood?" Harry asked.

"He is still in the showers, "Fred said, "We think he is trying to drown himself."

If the joke should make Harry feel better, it didn´t work, instead it made Harry buried his head in his arms.

"Come on Harry at least you are alive." Hermione said patting him on the back.

"Yeah, but I let everyone down Hermione." Harry whispered

Fred grabbed his shoulder and shook it roughly. "C'mon, Harry, you've never missed the Snitch before."

"There had to be one time you didn't get it," said George.

"It's not over yet," said Fred. "We lost by a hundred points. So if Hufflepuff lose to Ravenclaw, and we beat Ravenclaw and Slytherin."

"But Hufflepuff will have to lose with two hundred points Fred." George said.

"But if Hufflepuff beats Ravenclaw?" Angela asked.

"No way Ravenclaw are way better then Hufflepuff, but if they beat Slytherin ." Katie said before Fred interrupted her.

"It all depends on the points — a margin of a hundred either way —"

Harry lay there, not saying a word, with Hermione by his side holding his hand. Alex felt sorry for his friend. It might not be the end of the world, but it bothered Harry a lot.

After ten minutes or so, Madam Pomfrey came over to tell the team to leave him in peace.

"We'll come and see you later," Fred told him. "Don't beat yourself up Harry, you're still the best Seeker we've ever had."

The team trooped out, trailing mud behind them. Madam Pomfrey shut the door behind them, looking disapproving. Ron and Alex moved nearer to Harry's bed.

Dumbledore was really angry," Hermione said in a quaking voice, still holding Harry´s hand. Alex still wondered why the demmentors had come; it was a bit scary they would go against the order of not entering the school. "I've never seen him like that before. He ran onto the field as you fell, waved his wand and you sort of slowed down before you hit the ground. Then he whirled his wand at the Dementors. Shot silver stuff at them. They left the stadium right away… He was furious they'd come onto the grounds. We heard him —"

"Then he magicked you onto a stretcher," said Ron. "And walked up to school with you floating on it. Everyone thought you were…"

Alex closed his eyes that must had been terrible for Hermione.

"Did someone get my Nimbus?" Harry asked.

Ron and Hermione looked quickly at each other as Alex looked at the two wondering the same thing .

"Er —" Hermione began.

"What?" said Harry, looking from one to the other, Alex doing the same.

"Come on guys, answer Harry´s question" Alex asked the two.

"Well… when you fell off, it got blown away," said Hermione hesitantly.

"And?" Harry said.

"And it hit — it hit — oh, Harry — it hit the Whomping Willow," Hermione said, burying her face in her hands. The Whomping Willow was a very violent tree that stood alone in the middle of the grounds, hitting things that got near it.

"And?" Harry said, Alex noticed the worry in his voice.

"Well, you know the Whomping Willow," said Ron. "It — it doesn't like being hit."

"Professor Flitwick brought it back just before you came around," Hermione said in a very small voice.

Slowly, Ron reached down for a bag at his feet, turned it upside down, and tipped a dozen bits of splintered wood and twig onto the bed, the only remains of Harry's faithful, finally beaten broomstick. Harry stared at the splintered wood for a while and then turned his gaze up to the ceiling.

"Harry I am sorry about your Nimbus." Hermione placed her hands on Harry´s cheeks and pulled him into a quick kiss, "I really sorry,"

"No it is okay," Harry, breathed out, blushing madly.

Alex grinned at the two and at Ron´s chocked face, "Well I can´t say sorry as well as Hermione can, but I am sorry about your broom and don´t worry about the match not a single person blames you."

"Oh when that oh this happen?" Ron asked.

"Oh well yesterday – we had plan to tell you after the game." Harry said sheepishly.

"Right," Ron said, "So nobody knew about you two?"

"Well Alex did, but he sort of walked in on us."

Ron nodded and looked at Alex.

"And I promise them not to tell, but what do you say Ron, should we leave so the two lovebirds can talk?"

Ron nodded and the two of them left so Harry and Hermione could have some private time.

…

That is the end of the chapter; hope you have enjoyed it, thanks to those who have reviewed. Please continue to let me know what you think of the story, It nice to know that people appreciate ones work.


	8. Chapter 8 Harry s godfather

The Alexander Chronicles Year 3; The Mystery Of The Prisoner Black

Chapter 8: Harry´s godfather.

The news that the boy who lived was dating Hermione Ganger were spending like wildfire, a lot of people who had visited Harry during his weekend stay at the hospital wing, found him and Hermione sitting close together holding hands. Most took the news well, but there were some of the girls like Ginny Weasley who were devastated that Harry was taken. Ginny always had had a crush on Harry, and ever since Harry saved her from the chamber, it seemed to have gotten worse.

Alex was sitting outside enjoying the relative warm November weather; he had just been up visiting Harry and had a nice chat with him, he had left when Hermione had come since Harry would realised the next day anyway.

Alex was now sitting at the great lake thinking about the time he had managed to conjure his first Patronus at the train, he hadn´t really tried to use the spell after that time, and there he had passed out. Professor Lupin had told him that it was because he hadn´t made the spell work without a dementor present first, therefore his body hadn´t adapted and it couldn't handle the strain a patronus and dementor put his body under.

"I better lean to be better at this spell, so I can stop the dementors if they attack again." Alex said softly to himself. He really wanted to master the Patronus spell and to make corporal. If he did that then he would be one of the youngest wizard who had mastered the spell, and to be honest Alex liked that thought a lot. Because that would make him great and powerful, it would make him special, and he would be a hero if he could be able stop the dementors. It would be so great.

Alex took out his wand closed his eyes and let his mind drift too something that made him happy, immediately Daphne Greengrass popped into in to his mind. Yeah she differently made Alex happy, Alex smiled widely as he thought of her, he raised his wand and was about to say the incantation of the Patronus charm when-

"Why are you smiling like an idiot?" asked a voice.

Alex opened his eyes and saw a smirking Blaise standing in front of him with his hands in his pockets.

"I was thinking of a happy memory," Alex said looking at his friend, "so I can lean to do the Patronus charm properly. What are you doing on this lovely day?"

"Lovely day? Aren´t you poetic." Blaise grinned, "Hmm I am avoiding Malfoy and all his gloating of the Gryffindor team being beaten, you would think he already had won the cup."

"Yeah I don´t think that will happen as long he is a seeker no offense to your house."

"None taken, but the Patronus spell that sounds hard, do you really think you can perform it?" Blaise asked as he sat next to Alex.

"I have already done it once."

Blaise raised an eyebrow, "Oh really when?"

"On the train, when the dementors searched the compartment."

"It that so, then how come everybody saying it was professor Lupin who did it?"

"Fine" Alex sighed as he stood up, "I guess I have to show you."

Blaise snorted "Okay but if you can´t let say you owe me two plates of chocolate from honeydukes, the best they have."

"And when I do it? Then what?"

Blaise shrugged, "then I owe you those things."

Alex smiled, "oh you are so on. Prepare to be amazed, "Alex took out his wand and cleared his throat, and shouted, "Expecto Patronum!" and focused on a happy memory which was where a mental image Daphne. A sliver mist appeared from Alex´s wand and transformed a small shield, Alex hold it for a few seconds before letting go.

Blaise was looking at Alex wide-eyed and with open mouth, "that was so awesome Alex!" He said in an exited voice.

"Told you I could do it."

"So it really was you produced the Patronus, impressive."

Alex nodded, feeling pound, that he had done a patronus for a second time, "Yeah but Lupin did produced one too, and I can only do the weakest for form of a patronus. At best it can only hold a dementor back for some time."

"Well that doesn´t change the fact you have done it. Blaise paused, "could you lean me to do it?"

Alex looked at his friend, "I don´t know maybe, why would you want to lean it?"

"I want to help protect other against those foul things. I was powerless when they searched the compartment that the girls and I was sitting in. The Dementor is also my boggart and I can´t use riddikulus on a real one."

As soon as Alex heard the word boggart, his mind flashed back to, when he had learned what his own fear was. It still worried him, despite his talk with Daphne, but at least it didn´t worried him at much as it did before. Alex was brought out of his reverie by Blaise gently shaking him, "Hallo Alex, are you okay?"

"What?" Alex needed a few seconds to remember that he was talking Blaise, "right sorry yeah I am okay just drifted away for a moment." He paused, "I want to help you, but I don´t know if I can teach you do it, I mean I am no expert myself."

"Still you are the only third year student if not the only Hogwarts student who knows how to do it. So you are my best choice to lean it."

Alex thought about for some seconds, "Okay I will teach you all I know, but maybe we could ask Lupin if he could help us with the practice."

Blaise nodded, and Alex began explaining the basis of the Patronus charm all from what his grandfather had told him and what he had read.

…

The next school day after a quick lunch, Alex went over to professor Lupin´s classroom.

"Excuse me professor Lupin, could we talk with you for a moment?" Alex asked, after he had knocked on Lupin´s door.

"Ah Alex please come inside." He paused until Alex had entered the office, "So what can I help you with?" Alex was happy that Lupin was well again so Snape wouldn't be teaching, however the professor still looked marked from his sickness. His old robes were hanging more loosely on him and there were dark shadows beneath his eyes

"I was wondering if you could help me with something." Lupin looked at Alex waiting for him to continue, "See my friend Blaise Zabini asked me if I could teach him the Patronus charm. I do know the basis, but it would be nice to have a professional guiding us."

"Hmm, have you ever used the spell since the train ride?"

"Yes sir I tried successfully yesterday."

"And what would you exactly need help with?"

"Well my grandfather explained the basic about the charm, and then I have thought myself something. I just need to make sure I am doing it right."

Lupin smiled, "aright I will think about it okay."

"Thanks sir." Alex asked, "oh yeah before I forget, here is the paper Professor Snape assigned us."

"Hmm don´t remember that I asking Severus to give you an essay." Lupin said as Alex handed him essay, "what was the topic?"

"Werewolves sir."

Lupin gave Alex a strange look, "hmm I see. Hmm yes now that you have done it I grade it, if you want me to."

Alex nodded, but before he could say anymore, students began entering the classroom.

"So I have been told that professor Snape gave you an essay the last time." Lupin said, after the whole class had been gartered.

Most the class started to complain, Alex sat back and watched in amusement.

"It's not fair, he was only filling in, why should he give us homework?"

"We don't know anything about werewolves —"

"— two rolls of parchment!"

"Did you tell Professor Snape we haven't covered them yet?" Lupin asked.

The babble broke out again.

"Yes, but he said we were really behind —"

"— he wouldn't listen —"

"— two rolls of parchment!"

Professor Lupin smiled at the look of indignation on every face. "Don't worry. I will speak to Professor Snape. You don't have to do the essay. However everyone who had done the essay and want it graded can leave it on my desk."

"Oh good, I you have hated if I had done mine in vain." Hermione said, making Alex smile, and wonder if they were the only ones who had done essay, by the sigh of relief that sounded when Lupin had told them they didn´t need to hand it, it looked like they were. That surprised Alex a bit considering that, the essay was due today and the fact that they all knew Snape wasn´t kind to missed homework.

Alex had a very enjoyable lesson. Professor Lupin had brought along a glass box containing a Hinkypunk, a little one-legged creature who looked as though he were made of wisps of smoke, rather frail and harmless looking.

"Lures travellers into bogs," said Professor Lupin as they took notes. "You notice the lantern dangling from his hand? Hops ahead — people follow the light — then —" The Hinkypunk made a horrible squelching noise against the glass.

When the bell rang, everyone gathered up their things and headed for the door.

"Wait a moment, Harry," Lupin called. "I'd like a word and Alex I would like to speak with you too so could you please wait outside."

Alex nodded as Lupin covered the Hinkypunk's box with a cloth, and then left the classroom. He didn´t had to wait too long until Lupin called him in. "I think you two need to talk, since you have some the same goals," he said waving his hand at Harry, who smiled at Alex.

"So what is up Harry?"

"Well I asked professor Lupin if he could teach me the Patronus charm, and he said that you already knew a lot about it. So I was wondering if you could teach me."

"Well oh" Alex felt a bit unsure about this he already had to teach Blaise, he didn´t had time to teach them both separately, even if Lupin helped. Unless of course Harry and Blaise could lean it together, but would they agree, do this. "I don´t really know, Harry I mean I only know the basis, so I can´t really tell much."

"But then we could form a study group and lean the two of us." Harry said eagerly, "please Alex I need to know this charm, I mean if Dumbledore hadn´t been there to slow my fall I could have died, what if it happens the next time."

Alex looked at his friend he looked determined and worried. "Harry I want to help you," he said making Harry smile, "but I already promised to help another, who terrified of the dementors too."

"Really who?"

"Blaise, I teach you with him if you both agree."

"Blaise who? You mean Blaise Zabini from Slytherin?"

Alex nodded, "is that a problem?" he asked in a tried voice, hoping that wouldn't be.

"No not really, he seems nice enough."

"Excellent" Lupin cut in, "and don´t worry I will assist you, but I don´t have time until the next semester. In the meantime I would suggest you will meet once, where you Alex could explain Harry and Blaise the basis of the charm."

Alex nodded; he had already told Blaise that, "Right I ask Blaise."

Alex didn´t need much time finding Blaise in fact he found him as he and Harry was walking from Lupin´s office. "Hey I was just about go look for you."

"Alex," Blaise greeted, "Potter!"

"Zabini"

"Now, now we all have first name here," Alex said in a friendly tone, "now oh Blaise, how would you feel if Harry joined our anti dementor lessons?"

Blaise glanced at Harry who stood shyly behind Alex, "hmm yeah he need it after what happen at the match." Harry looked like he was about to make an angry remark.

"Relax Potter I mean Harry, I get it, the dementors affect me a lot too. Beside I am actually like it when you beet Malfoy in those matches, it takes the top of the boy´s ego for a while. So I be hounded to lean the Patronus charm with you and Alex." Blaise said offering his hand to Harry who gladly accepted it.

…

The promise of Patronus lessons and Ravenclaws crushing victory over the Hufflepuffs, Harry´s mood changed for the better.

Two weeks before the end of the term, the sky lightened suddenly to a dazzling, opaline white and the muddy grounds were revealed one morning covered in glittering frost. Inside the castle, a buzz of Christmas in the air. Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, had already decorated his classroom with shimmering lights that turned out to be real, fluttering fairies.

Wednesday however was weird day for Alex; people kept staring at him and some girls' especially the seventh and sixth year girls giggled every time the saw him. "Okay is there something on my face or something?" he asked Harry as they walked towards the great hall to have dinner; Alex had just explained the basis of the Patronus charm to his friend.

Alex soon got the explanation for the girls' behaviour when he stepped in the great hall for dinner, there sitting at the teacher table talking to Lupin was his uncle Tony.

"Isn´t that?"

Alex nodded, "My uncle? Yeah it is."

Just then, Hermione came up to them, "Alex why didn´t you say your uncle would give a lecture in muggle studies?" she asked after kissing Harry on the cheek.

"Wait he did what?"

"He gave the best lecture in Muggle studies, he really done so much interesting work in combining magic and muggle technology. You should have been there."

"Well I am related to the man so I do know a tiny bit about what he is doing."

"Yeah but still he his brilliant and a bit dreamy actually."

"Dreamy?" Harry and Alex exclaimed in unison.

"Well yes, but don´t worry Harry he is far too old for me," Hermione said before giving Harry another kiss at the cheek. "However I think some of the seventh years fancy your uncle."

"Ahh so that is why they acted like that." Alex said and then noticed his uncle approaching him.

"Well isn´t that my favourite nephew, and Mr Potter and Miss Ganger."

"Hey Uncle Tony." Alex said giving his uncle a quick hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Well Professor Charity Burbage, is a good friend of mine, and she asked me to talk about my company to all her students."

Alex smiled, "Well I am surprised to see you."

"Yeah I thought you might, but can you blame an uncle to want to see his favourite nephew." Tony said, "So do you lean any interesting things to day?"

"Nah not really," Alex said shrugging.

"Hmm yes I can imagine. You had history today right?"

Alex and Harry chuckled, but Hermione looked scandalized, "You should really take that subject more seriously, it very important."

"Miss Ganger is right Alex, but I have to agree that Binns might not be the best to teach it." Tony said making even Hermione laugh a bit. "So how are things going at school?"

"It going fine, well as fine as it can."

"Yes, I heard what happen at your dorm, nasty business," Tony said softy, "how are you doing with all this Mr Potter?"

"Fine Mr. Ambrosius, I feel safe at this castle, despite Black and everything."

"Good that the spirit." Tony exclaimed happily, "So Alex I have to get back. We can catch up after dinner if you want, I leave tomorrow, but I would like to talk with you for a bit, and you could introduce me to your other friends."

Alex nodded, and he, Harry and Hermione went to the Gryffindor table to eat. After he had eaten, Alex introduced his uncle to his Slytherin friends, before showing him around the castle where they had a nice nephew/uncle talk, Alex told his uncle about he was helping Harry with the patronus charm, he told his uncle everything except what had happened when he had faced his boggart.

…

To everyone's delight except maybe Harry's, there was to be another Hogsmeade trip on the very last weekend of the term.

"We can do all our Christmas shopping there!" said Hermione excitedly. "Mum and Dad would really love those Toothflossing Stringmints from Honeydukes!"

Alex had decided to spend this Hogsmeade visit with his friends from the Gryffindor house that way he could also buy his friends from Slytherin some Christmas presents, which would surprise them.

So on Saturday morning Alex bit Harry farewell and joined Ron and Hermione in going to Hogsmeade. "The three decided to buy Christmas presents first. Alex bought among other things; a book on the patronus charm to Harry and Blaise, Daphne got a rune stone that was supposed to bring luck and Tracey got a book on potions.

After 45 minutes they had reached Honeyduke's, inside the sweet shop the trio were talking about what kind of candy Harry would like.

"So what do you think Harry would like," Ron asked, "what about this?" he asked holding up a blood-flavoured lollipop.

"Would you like one of those, because then you are might madder than I thought?"

"How about these?" said Ron, shoving a jar of Cockroach Clusters under Hermione's nose, making Alex chuckle.

"Definitely not," Harry said.

Alex´s head automatically turned to see Harry while Ron nearly dropped the jar. "Bloody hell Harry don´t sneak up on people like that." Alex said.

"Harry!" squealed Hermione, before hugging him. "What are you three doing here? How — how did you get here?"

"Wow!" said Ron, looking very impressed, "you've learned to Apparate!"

"Yeah that is the most reasonable explanation," Alex said sarcastically.

"'Course I haven't," said Harry. He dropped his voice so that none of the sixth years could hear him and told them all about, an enchanted parchment that was called the Marauder's Map that he had received from the Weasley twins who had stolen from Filch their first year. Apparently, the map showed a map of the school, hidden tunnels and where every person was at all time.

"How come Fred and George never gave it to me!" said Ron, outraged. "I'm their brother!"

"But Harry isn't going to keep it!" said Hermione, as though the idea were ludicrous. Alex and Ron looked at her as if she was crazy. "They're going to hand it in to Professor McGonagall, aren't you, Harry?"

"Are you serious, Hermione?" Alex said. "Harry's not going to give something up that valuable, think of the potential."

"Exactly," Harry said.

"Yeah, are you mad?" said Ron, goggling at Hermione. "Hand in something that good?"

"If I hand it in, I'll have to say where I got it! Filch would know Fred and George had nicked it!" Harry said.

"But what about Sirius Black?" Hermione hissed. "He could be using one of the passages on that map to get into the castle! The teachers have to know!"

"He can't be getting in through a passage," said Harry quickly. "There are seven secret tunnels on the map, right? Fred and George reckon Filch already knows about four of them. And of the other three — one of them's caved in, so no one can get through it. One of them got the Whomping Willow planted over the entrance, so you can't get out of it. And the one I just came through — well — it's really hard to see the entrance to it down in the cellar — so unless he knew it was there."

"Besides," Alex said elbowing Hermione, "Harry can use the map, so the two of you can find some private place to do your kissing." Both Harry and Hermione blushed madly.

"Are you going to keep use that augment?" Hermione asked.

"Yup," Alex popping the p.

"Beside look at this Hermione." Ron said pointing to a notice pasted on the inside of the sweetshop door. All three heads turned to look at the notice.

_BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC_

Customers are reminded that until further notice, Dementors will be patrolling the streets of Hogsmeade every night after sundown. This measure has been put in place for the safety of Hogsmeade residents and will be lifted upon the recapture of Sirius Black. It is therefore advisable that you complete your shopping well before nightfall.

Happy Christmas!

"See?" said Ron quietly. "I'd like to see Black try and break into Honeydukes with Dementors swarming all over the village. Anyway, Hermione, the Honeydukes owners would hear a break-in, wouldn't they? They live over the shop!"

"Yes, but — but —" Hermione seemed to be struggling to find another problem. "Look, Harry still shouldn't be coming into Hogsmeade. He hasn't got a signed form! If anyone finds out, he'll be in so much trouble! And it's not nightfall yet — what if Sirius Black turns up today? Now?"

"He'd have a job spotting Harry in this," said Ron, nodding through the mullioned windows at the thick, swirling snow.

"Come on, Hermione, its Christmas. Harry deserve a little fun," Alex added. "Especially after everything he's been through. Come on; let him have this for once! You know we wouldn't risk Harry´s life."

Hermione bit her lip, looking extremely worried then smiled "Well it would be nice to walk around Hogsmeade with my boyfriend." She said grabbing Harry´s hand.

"Seen the Fizzing Whizbees, Harry?" said Ron, leading Harry over to their barrel. Alex slowly following them. "And the Jelly Slugs? And the Acid Pops? Fred gave me one of those when I was seven — it burnt a hole right through my tongue. I remember Mum walloping him with her broomstick." Ron stared broodingly into the Acid Pop box. "Reckon Fred'd take a bite of Cockroach Cluster if I told him they were peanuts?" Harry smiled at Ron, but Alex noticed that Harry´s attention more was on Hermione, they seemed happy.

When Ron, Alex, and Hermione had paid for all their sweets, the four of them left Honeydukes for the blizzard outside.

It you should describe how Hogsmeade looked like, it was like a Christmas card; the little thatched cottages and shops were all covered in a layer of crisp snow; there were holly wreaths on the doors and strings of enchanted candles hanging in the trees. They headed up the street, heads bowed against the wind, Ron, Alex, and Hermione shouting through their scarves.

"That's the post office —"

"Zonko's is up there —"

"We could go up to the Shrieking Shack —"

"Tell you what," said Ron, his teeth chattering, "shall we go for a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks?"

"Yeah let us do that," Harry said, looking very cold, "I could really use a warm place right now."

Alex smiled a butterbeer would be good right now, so they crossed the road, and in a few minutes were entering the tiny inn. It was extremely crowded, noisy, warm, and smoky. A curvy sort of woman with a pretty face was serving a bunch of rowdy warlocks up at the bar.

"That's Madam Rosmerta," said Ron. "I'll get the drinks, shall I?" he added, going slightly red. Alex chuckled knowing that he fancied the older woman.

Harry, Alex, and Hermione made their way to the back of the room, where there was a small, vacant table between the window and a handsome Christmas tree, which stood next to the fireplace. Ron came back five minutes later, carrying four foaming tankards of hot butterbeer.

"Happy Christmas!" he said happily, raising his tankard.

Alex drank deeply. He loved this stuff. "So Harry do you like it."

"Best thing I ever tasted."

Then a sudden breeze ruffled their hair. The door of the Three Broomsticks had opened again. Alex looked up and saw whom it was then he froze.

Professors McGonagall and Flitwick had just entered the pub with a flurry of snowflakes, shortly followed by Hagrid, who was deep in conversation with a portly man in a lime-green bowler hat and a pinstriped cloak — Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic. "Problems." He said in a low voice.

In an instant, Ron and Hermione had both placed hands on the top of Harry's head and forced him off his stool and under the table. Alex moved his chair so he could block Harry from the teachers' eyes from one side.

Hermione took care of the front by whispering, "Mobiliarbus!" The Christmas tree beside their table rose a few inches off the ground, drifted sideways, and landed with a soft thump right at their table, hiding Harry from view. Alex watched as the three Hogwarts Professors and the Minister sit down by a near table. "_So much for getting Harry out of here_ _without no one noticing_." He thought to himself

Madam Rosmerta came over holding a tray with four different drinks. "A small gillywater —"

"Mine," said Professor McGonagall.

"Four pints of mulled mead —"

"Ta, Rosmerta," said Hagrid.

"A cherry syrup and soda with ice and umbrella —"

"Mmm!" said Professor Flitwick, smacking his lips.

"So you'll be the red currant rum, Minister."

"Thank you, Rosmerta, my dear," said Fudge. "Lovely to see you again, I must say. Have one you, please join us my dear."

"Well, thank you very much, Minister."

Alex watched Rosmerta leave and then come back to sit down at the table. He looked at Ron and Hermione who were both looking nervous.

"So, what brings you to this neck of the woods, Minister?" said Madam Rosmerta.

Fudge's thick body twist in his chair as though he were checking for eavesdroppers. Then he said in a quiet voice, "What else, my dear, but Sirius Black? I daresay you heard what happened up at the school at Halloween?"

"I did hear a rumour," admitted Madam Rosmerta.

"Did you tell the whole pub, Hagrid?" said Professor McGonagall exasperatedly.

"Do you think Black's still in the area, Minister?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.

"I'm sure of it," said Fudge shortly.

"You know that the Dementors have searched the whole village twice?" said Madam Rosmerta, a slight edge to her voice. "Scared all my customers away… It's very bad for business, Minister."

"Rosmerta, dear, I don't like them any more than you do," said Fudge uncomfortably. "Necessary precaution… unfortunate, but there you are… I've just met some of them. They're in a fury against Dumbledore — he won't let them inside the castle grounds."

"I should think not," said Professor McGonagall sharply. "How are we supposed to teach with those horrors floating around?"

"Hear, hear!" squeaked tiny Professor Flitwick, whose feet were dangling a foot from the ground.

"All the same," demurred Fudge, "they are here to protect you all from something much worse…We all know what Black's capable of…"

"Do you know, I still have trouble believing it," said Madam Rosmerta thoughtfully. "Of all the people to go over to the Dark Side, Sirius Black was the last I'd have thought…I mean, I remember him when he was a boy at Hogwarts. If you'd told me then what he was going to become, I'd have said you'd had too much mead."

"You don't know the half of it, Rosmerta," said Fudge gruffly. "The worst he did isn't widely known."

"The worst?" said Madam Rosmerta, her voice alive with curiosity. "Worse than murdering all those poor people, you mean?"

"I certainly do," said Fudge.

"I can't believe that. What could possibly be worse?"

"You say you remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta," murmured Professor McGonagall. "Do you remember who his best friend was?"

"Naturally," said Madam Rosmerta, with a small laugh. "Never saw one without the other, did you? The number of times I had them in here — ooh, they used to make me laugh. Quite the double act, Sirius Black and James Potter!"

Alex heard a glass drop with a loud clunk. He looked over at Ron who had a sheepish smile. "Idiot" Alex muted.

"Precisely," said Professor McGonagall. "Black and Potter. Ringleaders of their little gang. Both very bright, of course — exceptionally bright in fact, and the prank war they had with Anthony Ambrosius, it was nice to see that Gryffindors and Slytherin were more friendly back then." Alex looked away he could feel Ron and Hermione´s eyes on him.

"Well is a tradition that young Mr Bonteri seams he carry on." Flitwick said

"But despite showing a good school spirit. I don't think we've ever had such a pair of troublemakers, since we have had Potter and Black at this school."

"I dunno," chuckled Hagrid. "Fred and George Weasley could give them a run fer their money."

"You'd have thought Black and Potter were brothers!" chimed in Professor Flitwick. "Inseparable!"

"Of course they were," said Fudge. "Potter trusted Black beyond all his other friends. Nothing changed when they left school. Black was best man when James married Lily. Then they named him godfather to Harry." Alex´ eyes flashed to the table were Harry was hiding under, wondering what his friend was thinking, and wishing that they never would have brought Harry in to this place.

"Harry has no idea, of course. You can imagine how the idea would torment him." Alex had a very good idea how Harry would take this.

"Because Black turned out to be in league with You-Know-Who?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.

"Worse even than that, my dear…" Fudge dropped his voice and proceeded in a sort of low rumble. "Not many people are aware that the Potters knew You-Know-Who was after them. Dumbledore, who was of course working tirelessly against You-Know-Who, had a number of useful spies. One of them tipped him off, and he alerted James and Lily at once. He advised them to go into hiding. Well, of course, You-Know-Who wasn't an easy person to hide from. Dumbledore told them that their best chance was the Fidelius Charm."

"How does that work?" said Madam Rosmerta, breathless with interest. Professor Flitwick cleared his throat.

"An immensely complex spell," he said squeakily, "involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find — unless, of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the Secret-Keeper refused to speak, You-Know-Who could search the village where Lily and James were staying for years and never find them, not even if he had his nose pressed against their sitting room window!"

"So Black was the Potters' Secret-Keeper?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.

"Naturally," said Professor McGonagall. "James told Dumbledore that Black would die rather than tell where they were, that Black was planning to go into hiding himself… and yet, Dumbledore remained worried. I remember him offering to be the Potters' Secret-Keeper himself."

"He suspected Black?" gasped Madam Rosmerta.

"He was sure that somebody close to the Potters had been keeping You-Know-Who informed of their movements," said Professor McGonagall darkly. "Indeed, he had suspected for some time that someone on our side had turned traitor and was passing a lot of information to You-Know-Who."

"But James Potter insisted on using Black?"

"He did," said Fudge heavily. "And then, barely a week after the Fidelius Charm had been performed —"

"Black betrayed them?" breathed Madam Rosmerta.

"He did indeed. Black was tired of his double-agent role, he was ready to declare his support openly for You-Know-Who, and he seems to have planned this for the moment of the Potters' death. But, as we all know, You-Know-Who met his downfall in little Harry Potter. Powers gone, horribly weakened, he fled. And this left Black in a very nasty position indeed. His master had fallen at the very moment when he, Black, had shown his true colours as a traitor. He had no choice but to run for it —"

"Filthy, stinkin' turncoat!" Hagrid said, so loudly that half the bar went quiet.

"Shh!" said Professor McGonagall.

"I met him!" growled Hagrid. "I musta bin the last ter see him before he killed all them people! It was me what rescued Harry from Lily an' James's house after they was killed! Jus' got 'em outta the ruins, poor little thing, with a great slash across each o' his forehead, an' his parents dead… an' Sirius Black turns up, on that flyin' motorbike he used ter ride. Never occurred ter me what he was doin' there. I didn' know he'd bin Lily an' James's Secret-Keeper. Thought he'd jus' heard the news o' You-Know-Who's attack an' come ter see what he could do. White an' shakin', he was. An' yeh know what I did? I COMFORTED THE MURDERIN' TRAITOR!" Hagrid roared.

"Hagrid, please!" said Professor McGonagall. "Keep your voice down!"

"How was I to know he wasn' upset abou' Lily an' James? It was You-Know-Who he cared abou'! An' then he says, 'Give Harry ter me, Hagrid, I'm Harry's godfather, I'll look after 'em —' Ha! But I'd had me orders from Dumbledore, an' I told Black no, Dumbledore said Harry were ter go ter their aunt an' uncle's. Black argued, but in the end he gave in. Told me ter take his motorbike ter get Harry there. 'I won't need it anymore,' he says.

"I shoulda known there was somethin' fishy goin' on then. He loved that motorbike, what was he givin' it ter me for? Why wouldn' he need it anymore? Fact was, it was too easy ter trace. Dumbledore knew he'd bin the Potters' Secret-Keeper. Black knew he was goin' ter have ter run fer it that night, knew it was a matter o' hours before the Ministry was after him."

"But what if I'd given Harry to him, eh? I bet he'd've pitched 'im off the bike halfway out ter sea. His bes' friends' son! But when a wizard goes over ter the Dark Side, there's nothin' and no one that matters to em anymore…"

A long silence followed Hagrid's story. Then Madam Rosmerta said with some satisfaction, "But he didn't manage to disappear, did he? The Ministry of Magic caught up with him next day!"

"Alas, if only we had," said Fudge bitterly. "It was not we who found him. It was little Peter Pettigrew — another of the Potters' friends. Maddened by grief, no doubt, and knowing that Black had been the Potters' Secret-Keeper, he went after Black himself." Alex sighed to himself that part he knew.

"Pettigrew… that fat little boy who was always tagging around after them at Hogwarts?" said Madam Rosmerta.

"Hero-worshipped Black and Potter," said Professor McGonagall. "Never quite in their league, talent-wise. I was often rather sharp with him. You can imagine how I — how I regret that now…" She sounded as though she had a sudden head cold.

"There, now, Minerva," said Fudge kindly, "Pettigrew died a hero's death. Eyewitnesses — Muggles, of course, we wiped their memories later — told us how Pettigrew cornered Black. They say he was sobbing, 'Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?' And then he went for his wand. Well, of course, Black was quicker. Blew Pettigrew to smithereens…"

Professor McGonagall blew her nose and said thickly, "Stupid boy… foolish boy… he was always hopeless at duelling… should have left it to the Ministry…"

"I tell yeh, if I'd got ter Black before little Pettigrew did, I wouldn't've messed around with wands — I'd 've ripped him limb — from — limb," Hagrid growled.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Hagrid," said Fudge sharply. "Nobody but trained Hit Wizards from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad would have stood a chance against Black once he was cornered. I was Junior Minister in the Department of Magical Catastrophes at the time, and I was one of the first on the scene after Black murdered all those people. I — I will never forget it. I still dream about it sometimes. A crater in the middle of the street, so deep it had cracked the sewer below. Bodies everywhere. Muggles screaming. And Black standing there laughing, with what was left of Pettigrew in front of him… a heap of blood stained robes and a few — a few fragments —"

Fudge's voice stopped abruptly. There was the sound of five noses being blown.

"Well, there you have it, Rosmerta," said Fudge thickly. "Black was taken away by twenty members of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad and Pettigrew received the Order of Merlin, First Class, which I think was some comfort to his poor mother. Black's been in Azkaban ever since."

Madam Rosmerta let out a long sigh.

"Is it true he's mad, Minister?"

"I wish I could say that he was," said Fudge slowly. "I certainly believe his master's defeat unhinged him for a while. The murder of Pettigrew and all those Muggles was the action of a cornered and desperate man — cruel… pointless. Yet I met Black on my last inspection of Azkaban. You know, most of the prisoners in there sit muttering to themselves in the dark; there's no sense in them… but I was shocked at how normal Black seemed. He spoke quite rationally to me. It was unnerving. You'd have thought he was merely bored — asked if I'd finished with my newspaper, cool as you please, said he missed doing the crossword. Yes, I was astounded at how little effect the Dementors seemed to be having on him — and he was one of the most heavily guarded in the place, you know. Dementors outside his door day and night, the only time they wasn´t when Black were given health cheeks, by the healers."

"But what do you think he's broken out to do?" said Madam Rosmerta. "Good gracious, Minister, he isn't trying to re-join You-Know-Who, is he?"

"I daresay that is his — er — eventual plan," said Fudge evasively. "But we hope to catch Black long before that. I must say, You-Know-Who alone and friendless is one thing… but give him back his most devoted servant, and I shudder to think how quickly he'll rise again…"

"You know, Cornelius, if you're dining with the headmaster, we'd better head back up to the castle," said Professor McGonagall.

One by one, Alex watched as the professors and the minister rose up from their chairs and left the pub in a flurry of snow.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered

Ron's, Alex and Hermione's faces looked under the table. A tear eyed Harry looked back, then as he just had been waiting for the coast to get clear Harry stood up and sprinted out of the pup, Hermione following him seconds later. Ron was about to follow too, but Alex grabbed him, "Hey let me go. Harry needs to talk. Don´t you care about what we just have heard."

"Of course I care Ron!" Alex said hardly, hurt that Ron you think that. "But running after Harry right now won´t make things better. Hermione can help him cope, so let her do it alone."

"Oh yeah I didn´t think of that" Ron said sitting down, "So that was something else huh?"

Alex nodded, "It was."

"He shouldn't have heard this like that, why don´t the teachers ever tell him those things." Then Ron looked at him Alex "Did you know that you uncle knew Black, and that Harry´s dad were friends with him."

Alex nodded, "of course I knew, they were all in the same year. However I knew nothing about Black being godfather and Secret-Keeper." Alex paused, "A lot of people knew that Harry´s dad were friends with Black, I would be surprised if your parents doesn´t know."

"Still why didn´t you tell him?"

"What would Harry gain from it other than ending up being sad." Alex said looking Ron in the eyes, "but I agree that he shouldn't have learned it in this way." There was a pause where neither boys said anything. "We have to protect him Ron, and that means stopping Harry if he tries to go after Black."

Ron nodded, "Yeah I hope it won´t come to this."

"As do I, but I stun him if I have to."

…

That is the end of this chapter hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to those who have reviewed, please continue doing that.


	9. Chapter 9: A not so happy Christmas

The Alexander Chronicles Year 3; the Mystery Of The Prisoner Black

Chapter 9: A not so happy Christmas.

Harry didn´t talk much about what happen at the Three Broomsticks in fact he didn´t talk at all, every time Alex tried, Harry would simply tell him to drop it.

After he had eaten, Harry raced to his dormitory and stayed there all night. Hermione told Alex that Harry hadn´t really told her much either, he had just sat there not talking, and during the dinner she didn´t want risk Percy overhearing them.

Alex assumed that Harry hadn´t slept well if he had slept at all. It was almost lunchtime, when Harry finally awoke, he was looking tied and his eyes were red. Alex had spent the first part of the day playing chess with Ron, talking to him and Hermione about the whole Black incident and watching the snow outside the castle. They had the common room to themselves, since everybody else had left for the Christmas holidays, which were pretty nice.

"Harry you look terrible," Hermione said with much concern in her voice as she went up and hugged him. Harry didn´t return the hug, his arms hung loosely and he looked numbly in the air. "Hermione I - "he said pushing Hermione gently away, "where is everyone."

"They are gone, Harry it the first day of the holiday remember." Alex said looking closely at his friend.

"Oh yeah I forgot," Harry said absentmindedly as Hermione led him to a sofa.

"It nearly lunchtime, I was about to go wake you up." Ron said.

"Harry you really don´t look well, are you sure you okay? Hermione said laying her hands on Harry´s cheeks gently forcing him to look at her, "please don´t shut me out."

"I'm fine," said Harry.

"Harry, listen," She said, exchanging a look with Ron and Alex. "I know you are really upset about what we heard yesterday. But the thing is you mustn't go doing anything stupid."

"Like what?" Harry said.

"Like trying to go after Black," said Ron sharply.

"You won't, will you, Harry?" Hermione said.

"Because Black's not worth dying for," Alex added and continued when he saw Harry´s face. "That is what will happen if you go after him Harry with us or without us."

"D'you know what I see and hear every time a Dementor gets too near?" Harry asked. Ron and Hermione shook their heads, looking apprehensive, Alex look from the two to Harry having an idea. "I can hear my mum screaming and pleading with Voldemort. And if you guys heard your mum screaming like that, just about to be killed, you wouldn't forget it in a hurry. If you found out someone who was supposed to be a friend of hers, betrayed her and sent Voldemort after her wouldn't you want to take him down yourself. Huh what if it was your mum Alex, wouldn't you want revenge." Harry paused waiting for answer, but Alex looked down, "come on say it."

"Yes Harry I would. I would want to kill him." Alex said making Hermione gasp. "However, would you really do something like that? Even if you would if would, Black is still out of our league."

"I would stop him, I will stop maybe even kill him even if means-"

"But there's nothing you can do!" said Hermione, looking stricken. "The Dementors will catch Black and he'll go back to Azkaban and — and serve him right, he will get his punishment Harry."

"You heard what Fudge said. Black isn't affected by Azkaban like normal people are. It's not a punishment for him like it is for the others," Harry replied.

"Yeah but still" said Ron, looking very tense. "You actually really want to — to kill Black, I mean for real?"

"Don't be silly," said Hermione in a panicky voice. "Harry doesn't really want to kill anyone, he was kidding or not thinking strait. Right Harry? Please tell, you don´ want to kill." Alex looked at Harry, he knew Harry hadn´t been kidding.

Harry didn't say anything at first, "I would or-"Harry paused as he looked at Hermione who was crying, "or maybe just stop him."

"You shouldn't Harry." Alex said hardly.

"Malfoy knows," Harry said abruptly after a long awkward silence. "Remember what he said to me in Potions? If it were me, I would hunt him down myself… I'd want revenge.'"

"You're going to take Malfoy's advice instead of ours?" said Ron furiously. "Listen… you know what Pettigrew's mother got back after Black had finished with him? Dad told me — the Order of Merlin, First Class, and Pettigrew's finger in a box. That was the biggest bit of him they could find. Black's a madman, Harry, and he's dangerous —"

"Malfoy's dad must have told him," said Harry, ignoring Ron "He was right in Voldemort's inner circle —"

"Say You-Know-Who, will you?" interjected Ron angrily, making Alex roll his eyes.

"— so obviously, the Malfoys knew Black was working for Voldemort —"

"— and Malfoy'd love to see you blown into about a million pieces, like Pettigrew! Get a grip. Malfoy's just hoping you'll get yourself killed before he has to play you at Quidditch." Alex said, "it just his style."

"Harry, please," said Hermione, her eyes still shining with tears, "Please be sensible. Black did a terrible, terrible thing, he really did, but d-don't put yourself in danger, it's what Black wants… Oh, Harry, you'd be playing right into Black's hands if you went looking for him. Your mum and dad wouldn't want you to get hurt, would they? They'd never want you to go looking for Black!"

"I'll never know what they'd have wanted, because thanks to Black, I've never spoken to them," said Harry.

"Well I don´t want to lose you Harry." Hermione said softly, so please don´t do this, leave this alone." Then she leaned in and kissed Harry softly on the lips.

Harry smiled, "okay," then he and Hermione began kissing again.

There came an awkward silence or at least for Alex and Ron, where the only sound was Harry and Hermione were kissing each other. Alex tried looking away as he blushed a bit at his friends way of showing affection.

The only thing that Alex could look at that would distract him; was Crookshanks stretching luxuriously flexing his claws. Ron's pocket quivered.

"Guys could you not do this in front us," said Ron, obviously not enjoying looking at Harry and Hermione. They didn´t react. "Guys I am serious, can´t you this somewhere else or let's go down and see Hagrid instead. We haven't visited him for ages!"

"No!" said Hermione quickly breaking away from Harry. "Harry isn't supposed to leave the castle. Let us just spend time here Harry you and me."

Hermione leaned in to kiss Harry again but he pulled away. "No wait Ron is right," said Harry, sitting up, "and I can ask him how come he never mentioned Black when he told me all about my parents!" Hermione looked like she could kill Ron, she had just gotten Harry´s mind of Black.

Ron looked like one who´s plan had backfired "Or we could have a game of chess," he said hastily, "or Gobstones. Percy left a set —"

"No, let's visit Hagrid," said Harry firmly. Alex mentally sighed not wanting to visit Hagrid.

"Or maybe you could tell me Alex! You knew that Black knew my father right. Why didn´t you tell me?"

"Because of this Harry." Alex said hardly, "you need to stop acting like this, and for the record I only knew that Black knew you father. You would have to if you checked the school archive or your pictures."

"Still I would have been nice to know."

"Harry please Alex had a good reason, and he didn´t know anything else then Black was friends with your father," Hermione said in a soft tone.

"Yeah I guess. I understand, but let´s go."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood to their feet while Alex stayed seated. The trio turned him, but Alex didn't move. "What, not going, Alex?" Harry asked.

"No I stay. "

Harry nodded before grabbing Hermione´s hand, "well see you later."

Alex watched the trio walk out though the portrait whole, minutes later he decided to take a walk before going to lunch.

When Alex arrived to lunch after a hour later, he was surprised to see that Harry, Ron and Hermione hadn´t showed up yet, Alex sighed not really wanting to sit alone. Then he spotted Mellissa Robinson and Susan Bones sitting together at the Ravenclaw table and wavering him over.

"Hi Alex!" Both girls said in unison.

"Hi girls mind if I join?"

"No please." Mellissa said.

"Hey, so you're saying too," Alex, said as he sat, "Well it much be nice for you have the whole common room to yourself."

"I okay but I wish some other students stayed, the castle is very empty. Susan said.

"Yeah it is. Why are you staying?"

"My aunt is busy at the ministry."

"Oh okay, same with my mum, what about you?" Alex said looking at Mellissa.

"Well there have to be a prefect, so you third years won't trouble the teachers especially when four of you are Gryffindors." Mellissa said, making Susan laugh.

"Well what can I say us Gryffindors know how to have fun." Alex said smirking.

"But you have to admit you are foolish sometimes." Susan said

"Oh come on Susan that is what makes it all fun. Look how fun we have."

"I can imagine," Mellissa, said, "where are your friends?"

"Well Daphne, Blaise, Tracey are Neville are home on holiday, and oh" Alex said.

"I know I was more thinking about them in your own house."

"Oh" Alex said sleeplessly, "they out visiting Hagrid."

Alex continued to chat with the girls during the lunch and for many hours after, which were pretty nice. Susan and Mellissa were nice to talk with and funny too. He already had talked with Mellissa after he saved her from Rodney, but it was the first time he really talked to Susan, expect the time during herbology they had worked together. Luckily, they both seemed like persons that could be good friends. Eventually Mellissa left to do her studies for her O.W.L exams, Alex continued to talk with Susan, which he ended up doing for hours.

…

Alex would know what the golden trio had used their time on after dinner. Apparently, Buckbeak should be judged by the committee for dangerous magical creatures and he Hagrid lost Buckbeak would be put down. Therefore, the golden Trio had been at the library trying to look up laws and old cases that could help. Alex was angered to hear that they would kill Buckbeak, he knew for a fact that Daphne, Blaise and Tracey had testified against Malfoy. So Malfoy senior must had convinced everybody that Buckbeak was dangerous despite his son foolishness.

…

If someone had told Alex what would had happened the flowing night, he would have called him or her crazy.

Alex was sleeping peacefully dreaming something about running with him and his mother running with a big black dog when someone gently was shaking him awake. "Mr Bonteri – Bonteri – Alexander I need you to wake up."

"Huh, who is it?" Alex said groggily before seeing Professor Flitwick, "Professor? – is there something oh" Alex yawned, "Oh sorry is there something wrong?"

"I am afraid so Alex!" the small Professor said in a sad voice, "I have to ask you to follow me to the headmaster´s office. There have been a family emergency."

All tiredness left Alex, "family emergency what have happen, is it my m-mum?"

"I am afraid I don´t know. My orders were to take you to the headmaster."

Alex didn´t need much time to take a rope outside on his pyjamas and putting on his shoes. Minutes later Flitwick was leading Alex to the headmaster´s office. Finally, for a walk who seemed to had taken for ever they reached the gargoyle, who was guarding the office. Flitwick gave the password and the gargoyle moved to reveal the revolving staircase. The charms teacher nodded towards Alex who walked up the stairs.

He walked up to the headmaster's door and was about to knock, but before he did, the door opened to reveal three people. The Minister, the Headmaster, and Frederic, Alex´s grandfather.

Just seeing the sadness in his grandfather´s eyes Alex wanted nothing more then to cry, his mum couldn´t be dead, she just couldn´t. "W-what h-happed?" he asked, but fearing the answer.

"Alexander," Dumbledore spoke, waving to a seat. "Please sit," he said calmly.

Alex moved to the seat as if was on an autopilot. When he sat, he felt his grandfather´s hands on his shoulder.

"Alex," the Minister spoke up. "I'm afraid we have some bad news, about your mother."

"No!" Alex said softly so close to crying, "She can´t be."

"Yes she can." The Fudge said in a surprised voice, "we have all the rights to arrest her, how did you know?"

"Wait arrested?" Alex nearly screamed.

"Oh you didn´t know, I am sorry. I have to inform you that you mother has been arrested." There was nothing in the minster´s voice, which showed he was sorry. Alex could feel a burning anger in his body.

"Yeah I get that. WHY has she been arrested? Who can you possible justify this."

"Because," the Fudge sneered, "she was seen helping Sirius Black."

"Oh come that is ridiculous. My mum wouldn't do that. You got this wrong."

"We are not. In fact she was chaouht red-handed."

Alex felt his world shatter around him, "tell me what happened."

"It happened a few days ago –"

"A FEW DAYS AGO HOW AM I ONLY HEARING ABOUT THIS NOW."

"Scurrility it have just been di-classified, we couldn't have talking could we. Now I would appreciate you not using that tone at me young man." Fudge said sharply, "beside you just a child."

"What is wrong you with, Minister? What do you have your head so far up your ass that you think you have a right not to tell a son that his mother is in prison right away?" Alex growled out, standing to his feet. The Minister was about to retort, but Dumbledore held up a hand to him to not talk so Alex could finish. "My mother knows what's best for me, my grandfather knows what's best for me, I know what is best for me, Not you! You are not my father! I don't have one, nor do I want one! And I hate you!" He finished, breathing heavily.

"Alex please I know you are angry I am too, but please relax." Fredric whispered. Alex nodded and sat down, still glancing at the minster, wishing that he had basilisk eyes so the sorry excuse for a politician would die.

"As I was saying," Fudge said calmly, "your mother was seen helping Black by aurrors and some civilians in a town not far from here."

"And you are sure it was Black."

"Yes we are. The man were identified as Black. There is no doubt it was the killer your mother helped."

"I have you ever considered that Black might have been forcing her."

"She wasn´t, a witness have seemed them hug and kissing each other." Fudge said in s superior voice, making Alex even angrier.

"So you look her up because you think she is helping Black, I have you consider Black have her under a spell?" Alex growled.

Yes, but we also suspect her helping Black escape. As a healer, Cyrina had regular contact with Black during his time in Azkaban, when she gave him health cheeks. It is quit possible they arrange it all during their meetings."

"A lot of healers had acres to him. My mum is a good person, she is my hero she wouldn't help a mass murder." Alex hissed.

"In addition she was friends with those who would one day serve you-know-who during her school years. She was also in the Slytherin house."

"Minster that is out of line su-"Dumbledore began, but what interrupted by Alex banging loudly in the table.

"WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT IS THAT. YOU COULD ARREST ANYONE ON THAT GROUND." Alex roared, "IF YOU JURGE FROM THAT THEN HOW COME MALFOY STILL BE FREE. CAN YOU ANSWER THAT?"

"LISTEN HERE BOY" Fudge shouted before calming himself, "Mr. Malfoy has proved himself innocent."

"Yeah by bribing the officials and most likely yo-."

"Alex that is enough." Frederic said sharply.

"No he is akusing mother of being a death eater sympathiser. She never cared about that stuff. She people were magical or not. I mean she even married a muggle for Merlin´s sake. She is a good person." Alex said as eyes began tearing up.

"That could have been a cover-up." The minister said in an annoyed voice.

"That is bollocks and you know it. I hope she will sue after the trail have proven her innocent."

"You mother had hers it was done quickly since we had all the evidence. She has already been sent to Azkaban."

Alex would have punched the minister if Frederic hadn´t hold him back. "You basted, you self-centred basted. I thought we lived in justice society, where you were innocent until proven guilty not given a mock trail."

"You are testing my patience Mr. Bonteri. I came here to inform you of this, and to see if you are adding your mother in this."

"Minster I assure you Alexander knows nothing about this. You have no evendice of this." Frederic said, "you crossed a line with my daughter I won´t let you bug Alexander."

"Hmm but if we find a connection when we are investigating your daughter´s past we will return, and question him." Fudge said walking towards the fireplace.

"Listen here it is true that we knew them in the past and my daughter and youngest son went to school with him. And I have even met Black a few times, but I asure you minster my family broke all ties with the Black family when we lead of their allegiance to Voldemort.

Fudge paled, "don´t say his name – and we shall see about this." He paused "I shall also inform you the Daily prophet will have this in the morning paper."

"You can´t do this." Alex said desperately.

"Oh I can."

"Bullshit you just allowing this so the public will think you are getting somewhere. But you aren't, you are just arresting my mother because you can´t capture Black. Beside this isn´t the first time you have thrown an innocent to the wolves right. You paratic and a joke."

"I will recommend not speaking to him in that tone Mr Bonteri or there will be consekvenes. Your mother have broken the law, and now she has to go to prison." Fudge said, "I be in touch." He added before disappearing in green flames as the same time Alex shauted that he hated the minister.

"Alex I know this hard, but we have to make do." Fredric said hugging his grandson, "but worry we will handle this." Alex didn´t reply he just stood there trying to hold the tears back.

"Alexander I am sorry for this, but we will have to arrange where you will live after this." Dumbledore said softly.

"I want to live with my grandfather."

"That is possible, but there is also another option." Dumbledore said.

"No," Alex hardly knowing Dumbledore was talking about his father, "not him I refuse. I hate that man."

"Surely he can´t be that bad, Alexander I am sure your father would be happy to have you."

"No Albus, I will take care of Alex. He had been through enough already. His so-called father have made it quite clear what he thinks of our kind. " Frederic said.

Dumbledore nodded, "I will arregne this, but the problem is you travel a lot Frederic so does Anthony. So who will what Alex then, surely not your other son?"

"That man have not been my son for a long time." Frederic said, making Alex think of his other uncle Adrien, whom he hadn´t seen in a long time, not that that brother him.

"No" Frederic continued, "Alex is a big boy so he can be alone just as long my house elves watch over him," then he turned to Alex, "I have to go now, but if you need me write okay.

Alex nodded and watched his grandfather floo away. Alex stood there staring in the fire, "This sucks." He said loudly.

"Indeed it does Mr Bonteri, but you must give up hope"

Alex nearly jumped through the roof, "sorry headmaster."

"I said don´t lose hope."

"What hope? My mother is in Azkaban."

"She might come back."

"Don´t treat me like a little kid I know the law, it won´t matter if Black is captured, she have to say there no matter what." Alex paused unable to hold back his anger, "SO STOP TRATING MY LIKE A BLOODY KID, BECAUSE MY MOTHER IS GONE AND SHE WILL BE BANDED A TRAITOR." He shouted. "All because of Black."

Alex expected Dumbledore to punish him for speaking like that, but he simply looked at him, "are you done?" Alex didn´t answer, but sat in his chair. "Good now I know this look bad, young Alexander, but laws change and I will work on helping Cyrina."

"Thanks headmaster sorry that I yelled before." Dumbledore waved his hand telling Alex to forget it. "Can I go now?"

As the headmaster nodded Alex left, however he didn´t go to his dommataty, instead he turned and took the way to the room of requirement. He walked past the hidden entrance tree times thinking of what he needed. A small bedroom where he could be alone, he just wanted to be alone, hidden away from everyone.

As soon as Alex had stepped inside the room, he threw himself on the bed and started to cry. Cry over his loses, that his mother was in Azkaban. It felt nice to let his emotions get out, the anger but most of all the sadness, over the loss of his mother. Therefore, Alex cried and sobbed.

He couldn´t remember the last time he had cried so hard, the last time he ever had been this sad, but he knew his mother had been there for him and that thought made him even sadder, it made in unbearable.

What would happen to his mother, would she survive the awful place or if she got out would she be the same as Alex knew her, would she still be his mother. Azkaban destroyed the prisoners, so Alex could only hope that wouldn't happen to her. It made Alex feel helpless, and he hated himself for it. Alex also dreaded how the commuty would treat his mother, they would most likely call her a traitor and be happy like Fudge was, and that made Alex angry. That all there was in him now anger, sadness and fear.

Alex cried and cried for hours, he cried himself the sleep. Not that sleep managed to prevent the sobs coming out from Alex occasionally, he would even cry out for her and the sleep was full of nightmares about his mother´s punishment.

…

When he finally awoke, it was eight o´clock, he still felt exhausted and sad. He had wished the last night been a bad dream, but it wasn´t it was the stinking reality, whatever he liked it or not. A look in the mirror showed Alex that looked as bad as he felt; his eyes were bloodshot with dark circles under them.

Slowly Alex made his way to the Gryffindor, he didn´t want or rather he didn´t want to see friends. Inside the common room, the golden trio was sitting together talking.

"Alex where have you been?" Hermione shrieked, making her way to hug Alex, but was stopped by him.

"Please don´t."

"Alex what wrong, you look well terrible." Harry asked walking up to Hermione.

"It nothing okay I just been walking around."

"No you lying." Harry said eyeing Alex, "try the truth."

Alex felt an anger against Harry, how dared he, this was his fault too. Deep down Alex knew it wasn´t like that, but he still felt angry at Harry. "I said it was nothing okay, so back of," he hissed.

"Alex please, don´t be like that." Hermione said.

"Yeah I you don´t have to snap at us just because you have a bad day." Ron added.

"Bad day, you know nothing Weasley so shut up." Alex said loudly, before heading up to his demoarty to get dressed, he could Harry, Ron and Hermione´s eyes on him the whole time. When Alex reached his bed he stopped up breathing heavily, he had been acting terrible to his friends for no reason. He sighed and slowly began to get dressed. Once he had down that Alex sat on his bed thinking about what would happen. Eventually the Daily Prophet would come and everybody would know his mother had been sent to prison, everybody would hate her.

When Alex came back down to the common room the trio was waiting for him, "Listen guys I am sorry I shouted at you before."

"It okay but what is wrong?" Hermione asked softly.

Alex looked in to the fireplace, preparing to answer, but before he could answer, a peck at the window was heard. Alex turned and saw it was an owl, meaning the day's edition of the daily prophet had arrived.

"I think it for you." Hermione said, and continued when Alex didn´t react, "you not going to get it?" silence. "Fine I go get it."

Hermione said, standing to her feet and walking over to get the Daily Prophet which she took from the Owl and walked back only to stop half way and gasp.

"What is it?" Ron said before he and Harry walked over to her. Alex still at looking in to the fire as he dreaded his friends' reaction, even more when he heard Harry and Ron gasp as well.

"This have to be a joke right?" Harry said, Alex didn´t answer, but continued stare in to the fire feeling anger against Fudge for doing this to him and his mother.

"Alex is this true?" Hermione asked. She had walked over to Alex and handed him the paper.

Alex looked up and saw for the first time the paper that banded his mother as a traitor. "Did you know your mother have been arrested for helping Sirius Black?"

Alex didn´t answer at first, his eyes were fixed on the headline of the paper. "st mungo's healer Cyrina Bonteri arrested for adding Sirius Black." Under the headline was there a moving picture of his mother being forced away by two aurors, with photographers sounding them everywhere. Alex could see his mother clearly on the picture, she looked so sad so broken that it broke his heart. Alex reached out and touched the picture, trying to hold his tears back.

"Alex" said a voice breaking Alex out of reverie; he looked from the paper and saw that Harry was staring at him. "It this true?"

Alex nodded "Yeah it-"he began in a quavering voice, "she have b-been a-arrested."

"Oh Alexander, that must be so terrible for you." Hermione said grabbing his hand. Alex closed his eyes one of the few people who called him by his full name was his mother and now she was gone.

Slomly he pulled his hand away from Hermione´s "please don´t call me that." He said, trying to hold the tears back, "my mum is go – sent to a dementor filled hell-hole, and I never get to see her again."

"Wait won´t she be released when Black is taken in." Ron said stacting his nose.

"No" Alex said dull voice, "it won´t matter."

"Was she helping him Alex? And did you know about this?"

Alex looked at Harry feeling the anger come back, how dared he think that his mother would try to hurt him, how dared Harry to think he would be a part of it. "It that what you think now Potter? So what the fact that my mother took you in during the summer – that she helped you means nothing now." Alex snerred.

"It does matter." Harry said in a soft tone, "I just don´t understand why she would be arrested then."

"BECAUSE THE MINISTRY IS A BUNCH OF IDIOTS." Alex shouted, "If my mum would have given you to Black then she could have during the summer."

Harry looked at Alex for a long time and Alex swore to himself if Harry would say his mother was a part of this he would punch him. Harry didn´t say anything but nodded. "Fine I trust you.!

"I think Black forced her somehow, no matter what that idiot Fudge says." Alex said looking at Harry, "so if you still planning to after Black then drop it. I will get him."

Harry´s eyes hardened "No Alex that is my right."

"Well," Alex growled sitting up, "we just have to see who gets him first then."

"Yeah we see."

Alex began walking to the portrait hole.

"Wait Alex, don´t go not like this." Hermione cried.

"I am not I just going to go to the library to see look up some laws – alone." Alex said before Hermione could ask if he wanted help, "please I just want to be alone for some time away from you 3, from everyone."

…

Alex´s trip to the library didn´t help much, according to the law books he had read; the ministry had every right to arrest her. Her punishment was connected to the person´s she had helped punishment and the nature of that person´s crime. In this case, Black who had life sentence, Alex´s mother would have to stay there for the same time. The only way she could be freed was if Black turned out to be innocent. But no matter how Alex hoped he knew that would never happen. The only hope was that his mother could have her time reduced if Alex could prove that Black forced her and he intended to make Black do just that no matter what he had do in order to get Black to admit that.

Meanwhile, in the rest of the castle, the usual magnificent Christmas decorations had been put up, despite the fact that hardly any of the students remained to enjoy them. Thick streamers of holly and mistletoe were strung along the corridors, mysterious lights shone from inside every suit of armor, and the Great Hall was filled with its usual twelve Christmas trees, glittering with golden stars. A powerful and delicious smell of cooking pervaded the corridors, and by Christmas Eve, it had grown so strong that even Scabbers poked his nose out of the shelter of Ron's pocket to sniff hopefully at the air. Alex however couldn´t enjoy it, he would constantly end up snapping at Harry for no reason at all. Alex had no idea why he did it, but every time he saw Harry, he would get angry.

…

On Christmas morning, Alex was woken by a soft thud sound and Ron's voice.

"Oi! Presents!"

Alex sat up, squinting through the semi-darkness to the foot of his bed, where a small heap of parcels had appeared. Ron was already ripping the paper off his own presents and Harry was slowly moving to his presents.

"Another sweater from Mum… maroon again… see if you've got one."

Alex looked over to see Harry opening a present Mrs. Weasley had sent him which was a scarlet sweater with the Gryffindor lion knitted on the front, also a dozen home-baked mince pies, some Christmas cake, and a box of nut brittle. Alex had gotten one too this however a green sweater with a small griffin knitted on the front and the same sweets.

As Alex was about to open his present from his grandfather when he heard Ron, "Hey what is that?"

Alex looked up to see Harry holding a long thin package.

"Let´s us see." Harry said ripping the parcel open, and all three boys gasped as a magnificent, gleaming broomstick rolled out onto Harry's bedspread. Ron dropped his socks and jumped off his bed for a closer look. Alex stayed but was impressed by Harry´s new broom.

It was a Firebolt; the dream broom every wizarding boy wanted. Its handle glittered as Harry picked it up. It hung in midair, unsupported, at exactly the right height for one to mount it. Alex´s eyes moved from afar at the top of the handle, right down to the perfectly smooth, streamlined birch twigs that made up the tail.

"Who sent it to you?" said Ron in a hushed voice.

"Look and see if there's a card," said Harry.

Ron ripped apart the Firebolt's wrappings. "Nothing! Blimey, who'd spend that much on you?"

Well," said Harry, "I'm betting it wasn't the Dursleys." Alex snorted, but looked away when Harry glanced over at him. Alex began opening the gift he had gotten from his grandfather, ignoring Harry and Ron´s Firebolt talk.

Apart from the sweater, he had gotten from Mrs. Weasley. Alex had gotten a wand hoister from his grandfather, some dragon gloves from Uncle Tony, from Daphne, he had gotten a small pendent with a green stone and from his other friends he had gotten various books and candy. However when he got to the gift from his mother Alex paused. It would be the last thing he ever would get from her, no he couldn´t open this not yet. Unopened meant that his mother still could surprise him, unopened she could still come back.

"Maybe it was Lupin," Ron said ripping Alex back in to reality and causing him to look at his friends.

"What?" said Harry, now starting to laugh. "Lupin? Listen, if he had this much gold, he'd be able to buy himself some new robes."

"Yeah, but he likes you," said Ron. "And he was away when your Nimbus got smashed, and he might've heard about it and decided to visit Diagon Alley and get this for you —"

"What d'you mean, he was away?" said Harry, Alex also listen as his curiosity also was peaked. "He was ill when I was playing in that match."

"Well, he wasn't in the hospital wing," said Ron. "I was there, cleaning out the bedpans on that detention from Snape, remember?"

Harry frowned at Ron as Alex tried to figure out where Lupin was, like Harry he didn´t thought Lupin had brought Harry the broom. "I can't see Lupin affording something like this." Harry said.

"What're you two laughing about?"

Hermione had just come in, wearing her dressing gowns and carrying Crookshanks, who was looking very grumpy, with a string of tinsel tied around his neck.

"Don't bring him in here!" said Ron, hurriedly snatching Scabbers from the depths of his bed and stowing him in his pyjamas pocket.

"What's with you?" Harry asked Ron, "I mean you have Scabbers in your pocket." Ron didn´t reply and Harry stood up "Merry Christmas Mione." He said with a huge smile as he walked up and gave Hermione a kiss making her drop Crookshanks.

"Merry Christmas Harry, "Hermione smiled, "and to you to Alex and Ron."

"Yeah thanks you too," Alex said giving a small smile although it was a little stained.

Harry and Hermione sat on Harry´s bed, ""Oh, Harry! Who sent you that?" She asked.

"No idea," said Harry. "There wasn't a card or anything with it."

To the boys' great surprise, Hermione did not appear either excited or intrigued by the news. On the contrary, her face fell, and she bit her lip. Alex felt she was about to get protective and weird, well not that it was really that weird to be protective over ones boyfriend.

"What's the matter with you?" said Ron.

"I don't know," said Hermione slowly, "but it's a bit odd, isn't it? I mean, this is supposed to be quite a good broom, isn't it?"

"Yeah Hermione it is the best broom out there, it is what the pros use." Ron said.

"So it is expensive right?"

Alex nodded, "It is actually I think it cost more than the Slytherin team´s brooms put together."

"Well… who'd send Harry something as expensive as that, and not even tell him they'd sent it?" said Hermione.

"Who cares?" said Ron impatiently. "Listen, Harry, can I have a go on it? Can I?"

"I don't think anyone should ride that broom just yet!" said Hermione shrilly letting go of Harry´s hand.

"What d'you think Harry's going to do with it — sweep the floor?" said Ron.

But before Hermione could answer, Crookshanks sprang from Seamus's bed, right at Ron's chest. Alex jumping to his feet in surprise.

"GET — HIM — OUT — OF — HERE!" Ron bellowed as Crookshanks's claws ripped his pajamas and Scabbers attempted a wild escape over his shoulder. Ron seized Scabbers by the tail and aimed a misjudged kick at Crookshanks that hit the trunk at the end of Harry's bed, knocking it over and causing Ron to hop up and down, howling with pain. That did however make Alex forget how sad he was and making him laugh instead.

Crookshanks's fur suddenly stood on end. A shrill, tinny, whistling was filling the room. The Pocket Sneakoscope had become dislodged from some old socks and was whirling and gleaming on the floor.

"I forgot about that!" Harry said, bending down and picking up the Sneakoscope. "I never wear those socks if I can help it…"

The Sneakoscope whirled and whistled in his palm. Crookshanks was hissing and spitting at it.

"You'd better take that cat out of here, Hermione so there won´t be more trouble " said Alex in a kind voice, as Ron was sitting on Harry's bed nursing his toe.

Hermione smiled a fake smile, "Yeah I guess." She said picking up Crookshanks.

"Can't you shut that thing up?" Ron added to Harry as Hermione strode out of the room, her cat´s yellow eyes still fixed maliciously on Ron.

Alex looked at his mother´s present before pocketing it. Then he followed Hermione but not before giving Ron the death glare.

Hermione was sitting by the fire; Alex walked over and joined her.

"How are you doing?" Hermione asked out the blue.

"Huh I thought I should ask you that."

"Well maybe, but I asked first." Hermione said smiling at bit.

Alex signed, "I will be fine."

"Are you sure? I am mean you been avoiding us ever since –"

"Yeah I know, but I just need time."

"Okay but if you need my help then just ask. I want to be there for you."

"Thanks – so how are you doing?"

"Fine, I getting used to Ron acting this way."

"I meant with Harry?"

Hermione looked at Alex, "oh well to be honest, I understand him, I mean Ron was his first real friend." Hermione paused and blushed, "and well he his good a comforting me when we are alone."

…

Even though things were fine with Harry and Hermione, Christmas spirit was definitely thin on the ground in the Gryffindor common room that morning. Hermione had shut Crookshanks in her dormitory, but was furious with Ron for trying to kick him; Ron was still fuming about Crookshanks's fresh attempt to eat Scabbers; Harry gave up trying to make Ron and Hermione talk to each other and devoted himself to examining the Firebolt, which he had brought down to the common room with him.

That seemed to annoy Hermione as well; Alex it wasn´t because of Harry so it must be the broom for an odd reason. She didn´t say anything, kept looking darkly at the broom as though it too had been criticizing her cat.

She also kept an eye on Alex who seemed to be brooding but he did have a good sense to tell Harry 'Happy Christmas' though it was without emotion.

At lunchtime the four Gryffindors went to the great hall to find that the House tables had been moved against the walls again, and that a single table, set for twelve, stood in the middle of the room. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, and Flitwick were there, along with Filch, the caretaker, who had taken off his usual brown coat and was wearing a very old and rather moldy-looking tailcoat. The only students beside the Gryffindors was Melisa and Susan.

The dinner was rather enjoyable; Dumbledore had explained that would had foolish to have house tables given their numbers. Sometime after they had begun, eating professor Trelawney joined them even though he was reludant at first since they would be thirteen at the table. The rest of the dinner passed without incident until Harry and Ron stood up making Trelawney afraid that one of them might die. However the teachers managed to calm her down and Alex followed Harry and Ron, Hermione told them she would come later as she just need to talk to McGonagall.

…

When the boys had entered the Gryffindor common room, Harry inimitably raced up to get his new broom along with the polishing kit he had gotten from Hermione at his birthday. Minutes later, however McGonagall and Hermione came in. The first thing Hermione did was taking a book hiding behind it, making Alex wonder what she had done.

"So that's it, is it?" said Professor McGonagall beadily, walking over to the fireside and staring at the Firebolt. "Miss Granger has just informed me that you have been sent a broomstick, Potter."

Harry, Alex, and Ron looked around at Hermione. They could see her forehead reddening over the top of her book, which was upside-down.

"May I?" said Professor McGonagall, but she didn't wait for an answer before pulling the Firebolt out of Harry´s hands. She examined it carefully from handle to twig-ends. "Hmm. And there was no note at all, Potter? No card? No message of any kind?"

"No," said Harry blankly before glaring at Hermione.

"I see…" said Professor McGonagall. "Well, I'm afraid I will have to take this, Potter."

"W — what?" said Harry, scrambling to his feet. "Why?"

"It will need to be checked for jinxes," said Professor McGonagall. "Of course, I'm no expert, but I daresay Madam Hooch and Professor Flitwick will strip it down —"

"Strip it down?" repeated Ron, as though Professor McGonagall was mad.

"It shouldn't take more than a few weeks," said Professor McGonagall. "You will have it back if we are sure it is jinx-free."

"There's nothing wrong with it!" said Harry, his voice shaking slightly. "Honestly, Professor —"

"You can't know that, Potter," said Professor McGonagall, quite kindly, "not until you've flown it, at any rate, and I'm afraid that is out of the question until we are certain that it has not been tampered with. I shall keep you informed."

Professor McGonagall turned on her heel and carried the Firebolt out of the portrait hole, which closed behind her. Harry stood staring after her, the tin of High-Finish Polish still clutched in his hands, he looked angry. Ron, rounded on Hermione.

"What did you go running to McGonagall for?" Ron spat.

Hermione threw her book aside. She was still pink in the face, but stood up and faced Ron defiantly.

"Because I thought — and Professor McGonagall agrees with me — that that broom was probably sent to Harry by Sirius Black!"

"But why go behind my back?" Harry sneered.

"Because you wouldn't listen to me."

"You didn´t even try, you could have said to me it might have been for Black, – you just wanted to get credit from a teacher and you will betray me to do it." Harry´s eyes shined with anger.

"Harry please listen," Hermione, said beginning to tear up, "It was for you own fault."

"Save it. You could have come to me but you didn´t, instead you betrayed me, and cost me the best broom ever so thanks a lot Hermione, Thanks for stabbing me in the back." Harry yelled.

"Please Harry you so being childish right now." Hermione said with a hint of anger.

"Oh yeah you being arrogant and boring." Harry said in a childish voice. Alex kept looking back and forth as the one who was speaking, as he was at a tennis match.

"Grr can´t you just grow up a bit Harry. It would really suit you." Hermione yelled lose her temper, "I am really sick of having to pull you out of you own mess, you are such a baby sometimes."

"Then why are you even with me if I so childish, if am so immature." Harry screamed, making Alex worried this was a break-up waiting to happen. "Huh why Hermione if I am brothing you so much, then why are you even want to date me? So you betray me again. Or is it so you can act like as a know it all to me."

"I don´t want to be with you if you act like this" Hermione screamed back.

"Well then fine then maybe you shouldn't be with me if I annoy you so much. To be honest you are annoying too. You always assume I can´t think for myself. But newsflash I can."

"I like to see that, you too stupid. But fine if that is how you see it."

"Oh that is how I see, but hey I don´t really see us together."

"Well oh good because I won´t be with you. You big fat jerk."

"Good" Harry screamed, "I don´t want to be with you either. You can have fun with your books then."

"Fine, then this is over Potter. We are over, go end up being kicked out of the school or end up dead and see if I care."

"Fine, I am glad now I can finally have some fun." Harry screamed before leaving for his dormitory with Ron following. Soon after Hermione stormed to her dormitory crying.

Alex just stood there feeling awkward not knowing what to do and who side to choose, on one hand he thought that Hermione had crossed a line telling a teacher, she should had come to Harry first and had gotten him to tell a professor. The way she did made it look see didn´t trust Harry.

On the other hand, Harry had clearly been overreacting; he should have given Hermione a chance, after all she had done to help him.

Alex sighed loudly how could you pick a side when both of them had been acting like jerks. He could only hope they would come to their senses. Between his mother being arrested and now this, this had been the worst stinking Christmas ever.

…

Chapter end.

Hope you liked it

Please review


End file.
